


You're Not Like The Others

by GACfan4Life



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla is a hardworking mother of a 3yr old daughter named Abby. One day Kayla meets the Ghost Adventures Crew, will her life be changed forever or will her life stay the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Abby honey are you ready to go to work with mommy today?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" she said sitting on the couch bouncing up and down  
  
"Ok, go get your shoes on, so we can get going" I said turning off the T.V  
  
she then got off the couch and went to get her shoes on. Then my phone started going off  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kayla, is Abby coming with you today?"  
  
"Yes, Scott, why?"  
  
"Well we just got word that there's an interview going on today at the studio"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I know the George is going to want no distractions when they come in for the interview"  
  
"Abby's not a distraction, he even knows that, he's even complimented that she's the best 3 year old that he's seen"  
  
"I know, I'm just giving you the heads up"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in about 10-15 minutes"  
  
"Ok, Bye"  
  
"Bye" I then hung up  
  
and Abby came running down the stairs and stopped on the last step and jumped off  
  
"Are you ready baby girl?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go" she said taking my hand  
  
I giggled alittle. I strapped her in and then got in and we took off. When we arrived I unstrapped her  
  
"Now Abby, there's going to be some people here to do an interview, you've got to be on your best behavior"  
  
"Ok mommy" she said  
  
I helped her out of the car and took her hand and we entered the building.  
  
"Hey there Abby, how are you?"  
  
"Fine Scott" she said smiling  
  
"Hey Scott"  
  
"Hey Kayla" he said  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Nothing, just..." he said looking sad  
  
"What?"  
  
"My wife's having a baby" he said smiling huge  
  
"Really? Congrads Scott, when is she due?"  
  
"July"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"5 minute warning" a cameraman said  
  
"I need to go get the weather information" I said  
  
"Alright, talk to ya later"  
  
Me and Abby went to the weather station desk. I sat down and started typing and looking at the  
radars  
  
"Abby honey, can you hand mommy her earpiece on the desk over there"  
  
she handed me the earpiece and I put it in my ear and got up to put my wireless microphone on. Abby then got up and sat in the chair I was in  
  
"Sweetie, you can play with this computer ok" I said pointing to the one on the right  
  
"Ok" she said and scooted over to the computer  
  
I went to the green screen and waited for my signal. A couple of minutes later I got my signal  
  
"I hope everyone's having a good afternoon on Friday the 13th of October"  
  
"I'm not, I had a flat tire this morning because I ran over a nail yesterday" Shelly said from the reporting desk  
  
"Anything else happen Shelly?" I asked  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Well I hope nothing else happens to you today. It's 75 degrees right now with a south wind of about 10 miles per hour. We have a storm system moving in this evening, so don't be surprised if you here some thunder with it moving in, it will be out of here by 11 tonight. So tonight we have rain that will be ending by 11, tomorrow sunny high of 72, Sunday partly cloudy with the high of 72, and Monday we have a 30% chance of rain, high of 65, Back to you Shelly"  
  
"Thanks Kayla" she said  
  
I got the clear and went back to the desks  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"What sweetie?" I asked getting another chair  
  
"What do the red mean?" she asked pointing to the radar  
  
I looked at what she was pointing at  
  
"That means alot of rain"  
  
"And the green?"  
  
"Means not that much rain"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I started looking at some paper  
  
"Mommy, what do the pink mean?"  
  
I looked up fom the papers and looked at her confused  
  
"What does what mean?"  
  
"Pink?"  
  
I looked at the radar  
  
 _Winters coming alittle early_ I thought  
  
"Pink is rain and snow together"  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Snow"  
  
"We're having snow?" she said excitedly  
  
I looked at the radar again  
  
"Hold on a second, let me check"  
  
I then widenend the viewing area and used a tool to find out what direction and and how fast it was going  
  
"It looks like it will be here Thursday"  
  
"Yay" she said getting up from the chair  
  
she then pushed the chair to the that was across from the computers  
  
"What are you doing Abby?"  
  
"Coloring" she said getting up in the chair and grabbing her crayons and coloring book from the desk drawer  
  
"Alright" I said and started putting another presentation together.  
  
About 5 minutes later  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"There's a tall guy here"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"He wants to talk to you"  
  
I then stopped what I was doing, looked at her, and then looked at the desk where she was coloring and I saw a tall guy standing there. He was wearing all black, he had a black fohawk, blue eyes, and tattoos  
  
"How may I help you?" I asked getting up and walking over to him  
  
"Hello, I'm Zak Bagans" he said sticking out his hand  
  
"Hello, I'm Kayla Summers" I said shaking his hand  
  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about the museum down the street"  
  
"I know alittle bit about it, why?"  
  
"Well, me and my team..." he said pointing to two other guys that were talking to George  
  
"We're investigating there, and we would like to know if you know if anything paranormal has happend there"  
  
I looked at him with a blank expression  
  
 _Paranormal? As in ghosts?_ I thought  
  
"I've heard from people that things have happend to them in the museum"  
  
"Mommy?" Abby said and hid behind my leg  
  
I looked down at her  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I didn't do it" she said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Didn't do what baby?" I asked putting my hand on her head  
  
"Big yellow bar flashing on the screen"  
  
I looked over at the computer and saw a yellow bar flashing on the screen  
  
"It's alright sweetie, that's just letting me know that there's weather information coming in"  
then I heard the fax machine beep, saying it was done printing  
  
"Um...Zak, could you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I then went to the fax machine and picked up the paper and read it  
  
 _SVA for this area...Great_ I thought sarcastically  
  
I sat down at the desk and started typing the counties that were going to be effected. When I was done I got up and I saw a guy coming to Zak, he was tall, bald and had a gotee  
  
"Hey Zak, did you know we're under a Severe Thunderstorm watch?"  
  
"Yes Aaron"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Beause Kayla just put it on the screen" Zak said  
  
I then got the signal to go on again  
  
"We have a weather update?" Scott asked from the reporting desk  
  
"Yes we do Scott, the whole Clark county area is under a severe thunderstorm watch, and Southern Lincoln County, Southern Nye County, and all of Esmeralda County are under this watch. What we can expect is heavy rain, winds up to 75 miles per hour, and golf ball sized hail. Back to you Scott"  
I then got the clear and went back to the desk that Zak and Abby were at  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
"Don't be, you're just doing your job" Zak said smiling  
  
"So, what did you want to know?"  
  
"We wanted to know about the museum down the street"  
  
"Well, my shift's almost over, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"  
  
"That would be great, and this is your daughter?" Zak asked looking at Abby  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"How about we meet at McDonald's that's a couple of blocks away from here?" Zak suggested  
  
I looked at Abby and her face lit up  
  
"Please mommy, please, please, please?" she asked and put her hands together  
  
"Alright, we'll go to McDonald's..."  
  
"Yay" Abby said and jumping out of the chair  
  
"But, you have to eat all of your food before you can play, ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said  
  
"Grab your things so we can get going" I said  
  
she then went to get her things  
  
"I would like you to meet my team, this is Aaron..." he said pointing to the tall, bald head head with  
a gotee  
  
"Hello Aaron, I'm Kayla" I said sticking out my hand  
  
"Glad to meet you Kayla" Aaron said shaking my hand  
  
"And this is Nick" Zak said pointing to a tall guy with brown hair and it looked like he was trying to go some facial hair  
  
"Hello" I said shaking his hand  
  
"Hello Kayla, we're glad you're giving us some information about the museum" Nick said  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
then Abby came back  
  
"Ready baby girl?" I asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Me and Abby followed the guys out. I strapped Abby in and then got in and followed the guys. About 10 minutes later we arrived at McDonald's. I parked the car and got Abby out and we all went inside  
  
"What do you want Abby?"  
  
"Chicken nugget with a toy" she said smiling up at me  
  
I just smiled and shook my head  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like a chicken nugget happy meal and a chicken salad with a drink"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your total is $10.98"  
  
I handed her the money and she gave me my change back. And a few seconds later our food was  
ready. I picked up the tray and Abby followed me to a table  
  
"Now Abby, you sit here and eat while mommy goes and gets your drink and my drink ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said and opened her Happy Meal and took out the toy  
  
I went to the machine and got her a Sprite and I got a Coke. I watched her as I got the drinks, she handed the toy to Nick and he opened it for her and she started talking to him  
  
 _He must be a dad_ I thought  
  
I then went back to the table  
  
"Guess who I got?" she asked excitedly  
  
"Who?" I asked mocking her excitment  
  
"Cinderella, see, you like it?" she asked putting it in my face  
  
"I like her, now I think you better eat if you want to go play"  
  
Zak and Aaron came back with their food and drinks and sat down  
  
"Here's yours Nick" Zak said  
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
"Have you always wanted to be a meterologist?" Aaron aske eating some of his fries  
  
"Actually yes I have, I loved learning about weather ever since I was little" I said taking a bite of my chicken salad  
  
Zak noticed Abby was alittle nervous  
  
"Are you ok sweetie?" he asked her  
  
I looked at her smiling  
  
"She's fine, she's just alittle shy"  
  
"What's your name?" Zak asked sweetly  
  
"Abby" she said softly  
  
"Abby, I like that name, My names Zak"  
"And I'm Aaron"  
"And I'm Nick"  
  
"How old are you?" Zak asked  
  
she held up her left hand with three fingers raised while she was taking a bite of her chicken nugget that was in her right hand  
  
"Really? I have a nephew about your age" Zak said  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, he's 5" he said  
  
"Can I meet him?" she asked  
  
"If your mom will allow you"  
  
she then looked at me  
  
"Mommy can I?"  
  
"Maybe we can someday"  
  
she then finished her food  
  
"Can I go play now?"  
  
"Yes you can sweetie" I said  
  
she then got off the chair and ran to the playroom  
  
"She seems sweet" Aaron said  
  
"She is" I replied  
  
"So, what can you tell us about the museum?" Zak asked  
  
"Well a couple of friends have had things happen to them, I can show where at the museum"  
  
"That would be great" Zak said  
  
"Ok, I'll drop my daughter off at my friends house and meet you guys there, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure" Nick said  
  
We talked for about 30 more minutes and then I went and got Abby from the playroom. I strapped her in the car and I was about to get in  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked and turned around and saw Zak  
  
"Here's our numbers, you can call one of us if you need help with anything"  
  
"Ok" I said taking the paper and looking at it  
  
 _Same hand writing, Zak's number is just alittle bit bigger than the others..._ I thought  
  
"By the way who wrote this?" I asked curiously  
  
"I did, is it hard to read?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering, I'll be at the museum in about 15 minutes, ok?"  
  
"See ya then" he said and then got into his car  
  
I got into my car and drove off to one of my friends house. 10 minutes later I arrived at my friends house. I got out and unstrapped her from her seat and got her out and went to the front door. I knocked on the door and it opened  
  
"Hey Kayla and Abby"  
  
"Hey Jenny, can you watch Abby for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Sure, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to talk to some people about something, nothing to worry about"  
  
"Does it have to do with..."  
  
"No Jenny" I said cutting her off  
  
I then bent down and gave Abby a kiss  
  
"Mommy will see you in a few, ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said and went inside with Jenny  
  
I got back in my car and headed towards the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

About 15 minutes later I arrived at the Las Vegas Rail-Road Society Museum. I saw Zak leaning against a black car and Nick and Aaron we're infront of him talking and I also saw a production van with the letters GAC on it, so I parked next to the black car. I got out and they greeted me  
  
"Kayla, before we start interviewing you, would you mind if we put a microphone on you?" Zak asked  
  
 _He's polite_ I thought  
  
"No, I don't mind" I said smiling  
  
he then motioned one of the production guys to bring an audio pack with a microphone attached to it. The guy handed it to me  
  
"Thank you" I said taking it from him  
  
"Do you need any help?" he asked smirking  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
"Let's see... you put the audio pack here" I said attaching it to my the back of my pants  
  
"And this goes under the shirt and attaches to the collar of the shirt...I've been doing this for a few  
years" I said holding the microphone  
  
"Danny, I think she has it under control" Zak said smirkng  
  
Danny then walked off and I started putting the audio pack on and microphone  
  
"Sorry about him, he's the newbie" Nick said  
  
"Ah, and he doesn't have a girlfriend either I guess?"  
  
"No, he's more of a one night stand kind of guy"  
  
"He looks like that type of guy... alright, I'm ready" I said once I clipped the mic on  
  
"Nick, I hope I'm not getting in your personal life when I ask this but are you a father by any  
chance? Because when I saw you with my daughter earlier..."  
  
"Yeah, I am, I have a baby girl, how'd you know?"  
  
"Female intuition"  
  
"Cameras are ready" another production guy said  
  
"Alright, Aaron, Nick..."  
  
They then went and got their cameras  
  
"Rolling" Aaron said  
  
"Glad you could make it Kayla"  
  
"Not a problem, just trying to help out"  
  
"You said earlier that you have a couple of friends that have had experiences here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you mind showing us?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
We then walked into the museum  
  
"Over here at this display..." I then walked over here to the display and they guys followed  
  
"One of my friends, she was looking at the train that's going around and she said it felt like a little kid tugging on her shirt"  
  
"Were you with her by any chance?" Nick asked from behind his camera  
  
"Actually I was, about a day before my baby was born, but I didn't feel or see anything"  
  
"Does the kid have a name?" Zak asked  
  
"I'm sure he does, but your going to have to ask somebody else about that, because I have no idea"  
  
"Maybe the kid was attracted to you"  
  
me and Zak looked at Aaron and Nick pointed his camera to Aaron  
  
"How?" I asked confused  
  
"Well you said you were having a baby, so maybe the kid made himself known, but to the wrong person"  
  
"Who knows" I said  
  
"Are there any other spots?" Zak asked  
  
"Actually yes there is, the Railroad and the Mining Room"  
  
We then walked to the Railroad and Mining Room. When we got there I went to the 4 foot wodden wall they had up to protect the display from little kids getting in it  
  
"About right here..." I said standing at the manniquins in the mining area  
  
"My late fiance was standing here and he said he seen this kind of figure..."  
  
"Sorry for your loss...What kind of figure?" Zak asked  
  
"Thanks...He said it looked like it was about 5'11, wearing clothes like the manniquins, and he had a gray beard. Come to find out his Great great grandfather was a miner"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, his name was Clarence Jenkins"  
  
"Wow, anything else?"  
  
"Victor, my late fiance said that his great great grandfather said 'good girl'"  
  
"Did you happen to be here with him too?" Nick asked  
  
"No, I was dating him at the time though"  
  
"Anything else that's happened to your friends?"  
  
"No, not that I know of"  
  
"Can I ask you another question?" Zak asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Are you a believer in the paranormal?"  
  
 _What does that have to do with this investigation?_ I thought  
  
"Um...I would have to experience it myself, I'm not saying I'm not or I am..."  
  
"We understand, I wasn't a believer until I had something happen to me, that's why I do this for a living now" Zak said  
  
"Zak maybe she could join us for the investigation tonight" Aaron suggested  
  
"That's actually a great idea Aaron, would you like to come on the lockdown with us? We understand if you don't want to"  
  
"I think I can find a babysitter for my daughter, what time are you going to want me here?"  
  
"How about... 1 in the morning?"  
  
"Alright, did you need me for anything else?"  
  
"I think we're good, thank you for letting us interview you" Zak said extending his hand  
  
"Not a problem, and I'll see you guys at 1" I said shaking Zak's hand  
  
And Aaron and Nick turned their cameras off and came and shook my hand. Then my phone went off 'Call from Jenny'  
  
"Excuse me" I said to the guys and walked a few feet away  
  
"Hello?"  
"Mommy?"  
"Everything ok sweetie?"  
"Yeah, when are you coming?"  
"I'm on my way Abby"  
"Ok"  
  
We then hung up and I just shook my head  
  
"Everything ok? Are you still able to do the lockdown?" Zak asked  
  
"Everything's fine, Abby's just getting alittle anxious"  
  
"I know how that is, my girl's the same way" Nick said chuckling  
  
I chuckled too  
  
"Alright, I better get going before she calls again"  
  
"Alright, see you at 1" Zak said  
  
I waved and then headed out of the museum, to my car, and off to pick Abby up. When I got there I went up to the door and knocked on it. Abby opened the door and jumped in my arms  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Yeah" she said timidly  
  
I picked her up and Jenny came to the door  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
I looked at Jenny  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of"  
  
"You were babysitting her Jenny and all you can say is that?"  
  
"Nothing happened Kayla"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
I then walked to my car and strapped her in and then got in and started driving home  
  
"Abby, you can tell mommy, I'm not going to get mad"  
  
"I fine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
About 25 minutes later we pulled into the driveway. I got Abby out and we went inside  
  
"What are you going to want to eat sweetie?"  
  
"Can we have spagatti" she said trying to say speghetti  
  
"Sure" I said chuckling  
  
and we then walke into the kitchen  
  
"Can you get me the big pot and the pot for the sauce?" I asked while getting the sauce and speghetti  
  
She handed me the pots, I filled one with water and then put the speghetti in it and then put the sauce in the other and turned the stove on  
  
"Mommy, I'm thisty"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Kool-Aid"  
  
I then went to the fridge and got her some cherry Kool-Aid  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
she then sat at the table. About 15 minutes later I put the food on the plates and we ate. When we were done I put the dishes in the dishwasher while Abby went and watched a movie. When I was done I sat down next to her  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"The Lion King"  
  
Half way through the movie Abby fell asleep, so I picked her up and put her to bed. Once I got her covered up I walked out of her room and cracked the door and then called my friend Jessica  
  
"Hello?" I heard on the other line  
  
"Hey Jess"  
  
"Hey Kay, What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I just need you to come over and watch Abby for a few hours"  
  
"Going out on a date?" she asked slyly  
  
I could picture her smirking  
  
"No I'm not, I've got to help some people out with something"  
  
"Help who with what?"  
  
"Jess, I'll tell you later, I need to go get ready"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in 30"  
  
"Ok"  
  
We then hung up and I went to my room to get changed and about 35 mintues later Jessica was here  
  
"Thanks Jess"  
  
"Not a problem, and whatever you have up your sleeve, I want EVERY detail"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I then hugged her and then left for the museum for the second time. I got there at 12:57  
  
 _Perfect timing_ I thought  
  
I saw the owner at the door and I got out and went to the door  
  
"You the guest?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he then unlocked the door and let me in. Once I was inside he closed the door and locked it  
  
 _Wow, he's friendly_ I thought sarcastically  
  
"Kayla, welcome back" Zak said coming up to me  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Ready?" Aaron asked  
  
"I guess"  
  
"For everybody that doesn't know, this is Kayla and she's the meterologist for the local Vegas News, she has agreed to help us tonight, and we thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to do this"  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
"Ok, Kayla, this is a Digital Voice Recorder, it catches spirit voices..." he said handing me the device  
  
"You said earlier that one of your friends had an experience at the train display case?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We got more information about the little boy, they call him Sammy and he was playing on the train tracks one day and his foot got stuck while a train was coming and..."  
  
I held up my hand  
  
"I think I get it"  
  
"Sorry, so you can go over to the display case, which there's a camera set up over there and we'll be in the Coal Mining exhibit, if you get scared or need something just hollar"  
  
"Alright"  
  
I then headed towards the display case and they headed towards the exhibit. When I got there I started asking questions  
  
"If there's a little boy here, can you come talk to me?"  
  
"Do you remember me? I was here with a friend 3 years ago"  
  
"I heard people call you Sammy, is that your real name?"  
  
I asked some more questions for about 10 more minutes and then the guys came and got me  
  
"Are you ready to go to the Railroad and Mining Room?" Nick asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
We then headed to the room. Once we got there Zak said  
  
"Alright Kayla, you said your..." Zak stopped  
  
"You can say it"  
  
"You said your late fiance saw his great great grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, that's what he told me"  
  
"Do you think you can make contact with his grandfather?"  
  
"I can try"  
  
"You can start Kayla" Zak said  
  
"Clarence, this is Kayla Summers, I'm the one that was going to marry Victor, did you know I was?"  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, these are my friends..."  
  
"I'm Zak"  
  
"I'm Nick"  
  
"And I'm Aaron, can you come and talk to us?"  
  
"Clarence, can you knock on something?" Zak asked  
  
I then heard a knock behind me and I jumped alittle  
  
"Was that you Clarence? Can you do that one more time?" Nick asked  
  
Then I heard a knock next to me again  
  
"Clarence, Victor told me that you said good girl, were you reffering to me?"  
  
I then heard a whisper  
  
"Did you guys just say something?"  
  
"No" they said at the same time  
  
"Clarence, Kayla's about to go, is there anything you want to tell her or ask her?" Zak asked  
  
we then waited for a few minutes and then we left  
  
"Thank you again for coming to help out" Nick said  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
"Since this is a little personal for you, do you want us to air it on television?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys can"  
  
"And we'll keep you informed if we found anything that you found" Zak said  
  
"That would be nice"  
  
Then the owner let me out and I went back home. As soon as I opened the door Jessica was in my face  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Jess, I'll tell you later, right now I've got to get some sleep so I can get up for work"  
  
"Was he cute?"  
  
"Who?" I asked confused  
  
"Whoever you went to see"  
  
"I saw 3 guys"  
  
I then winced at how that sounded and Jessica gasped and ut her hands to her mouth  
  
"It wasn't like that, goodbye Jess" I said pushing her out the door.  
  
Once she was gone I went upstairs and layed down. As soon as I started dosing off a load clap of thunder sounded throughout the house and then I heard running and Abby jumped in my bed  
  
"It's alright Abby" I said hugging her close  
  
I felt her relax and we both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my alarm going off. I opened my eyes and shut it off  
  
"Abby, What do you want for breakfast?" I asked turning over and found her gone  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Abigail Renee Summers" I said sitting up  
  
Still no answer. I then got up and went to the living room and I found her singing and dancing to the Imagination Movers  
  
"There's no bad ideas when you're brainstorming..." she sang  
  
I just crossed my arms and leaned up against the doorway watching her  
  
"Reach high, think big, work hard, have fun" she said doing the motions for it and then sat down on the floor  
  
I then stood upright and walked in  
  
"Morning sweetie"  
  
"Mommy" she said smiling and jumping up to hug me  
  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked hugging her  
  
"Fine" she said burying her face into my lower stomach  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Can I have Lucky Charms?" shae asked looking up at me  
  
"Are you going to eat hte cereal or just the marshmellows?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"All of it"  
  
"Ok, lets fix you some Lucky Charms"  
  
she then let go of me and ran to the kitchen, I followed her. I got a bowl down and the cereal and Abby got her a spoon  
  
"Do you want the milk in a cup or in your cereal?" I asked pouring the cereal into one of her Disney princess bowls  
  
"Do I need milk?"  
  
"Yes, you're a growing girl and growing girls need milk to grow big and strong"  
  
"Fine, bowl"  
  
I got the milk out and poured it into the bowl and then handed it to her. I then got a piece of bread to toast it for myself  
  
"Do you want to go to Jenny's today?"  
  
"No, I want to go with you" she mumbled  
  
I looked at her confused  
  
"Alright sweetie, well when you get done go get ready so we can go ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I then buttered my toast and ate it. About 5 minutes later Abby got off the chair to go get ready. I went to rinse her bowl only to find all the marshmellows were gone and some of the cereal  
  
 _Guess I've gotta stop and get her a sausage biscuit_ I thought  
  
I finished up my toast and went to my room to get ready. When I was done getting ready I went into the living room to find Abby sitting on the couch waiting for me  
  
"Ready?"  
  
she smiled and nodded  
  
"Well lets go" I said smiling  
  
I strapped her in and we took off to McDonald's to get a sausage biscuit. About 15 minutes later we arrived at the McDonald's drive-thru  
  
"Thank you for coming to McDonald's what can I get you?"  
  
"Could I have 2 sausage biscuits and a chocolate milk"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, I think that's it"  
  
"Ok, $5.65, first window"  
  
I then started driving and pulled out the money. I stopped at the first window nad handed the man the money and then went to the second window to pick up the food. When I got the food I handed the bag to Abby and opened the chocolate milk for her and gave it to her. I then drove off to work. I parked in my normal parking spot when I got there and I got Abby out of her carseat and we went inside  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Abby" George said with a southern twang smiling  
  
"George" she said smiling and hugging my early 50s year old, graying, and a little overweight boss  
  
"Hey Kayla, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm good, how 'bout you George?"  
  
"I'm good"  
  
"George?" Abby asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a strawberry sucker?"  
  
"I'll go see if I have one, but I think you ate em' all"  
  
"George you got a weird sound" Abby said  
  
"Well, I'm from a Alabama, that's why I sound like this"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Alright, I'll see if I have a sucker for you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he then walked off and me and Abby went to the weather center so I could prepare the information and the slides. Abby sat in her normal spot and started coloring. George came back and gave her a strawberry sucker and I went to the greenscreen.  
  
"Good afternoon I'm Kayla Summers and I hope everybody's having a good day today. Let's take a look back at what happened last night...As you can see this was a fairly strong storm, some people sent us some photos of some of their tree limbs being knocked down... and this one from Thomas P. from Las Vegas shows you how big the hail was...So you can see that it was a pretty nasty storm...Today looks like it's going to be a nice bright and mild day with temperatures around 72, not bad for October weather, tonight is suppose to be in the lower 60s...And some of you are probably wondering why? Well if you look at this, we've got a 30% chance of some snow in the next few days, and tomorrow's highwill be around 74 and then we see the tempuratures fall into the lower 60s to the mid 50s...so if it snows, it will NOT accumulate, so don't panic if you see a few flakes...Back to you Scott"  
  
As soon as I got the clear I went back to my desk  
  
"What does atumalate mean?" Abby asked  
  
"Accumulate mean that the snow falls on the ground and doesn't go away"  
  
"So the snow's not going to stay?"  
  
"Not right now"  
  
She then made a pouty face  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the snow doesn't want to stay yet"  
  
"Why? It doesn't like it here?"  
  
"Sweetie, you'll understand it when you get older, I can't explain it right now"  
  
"I hope I'm not inturrupting anything"  
  
I looked up and at the front weather desk  
  
"Oh, hi Zak, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, what about you?"  
  
"I'm doing good"  
  
"That's good, I was wondering if you would come by my office later so you can see what we  
captured"  
  
"Um sure, I'll be done here in 30 minutes, you can right down the address and I'll be therer as soon as I can"  
  
"Can I go?" Abby asked  
  
I looked at her and then to Zak  
  
"I don't have a problem if she comes" Zak replied  
  
I then looked back at Abby and she was doing that puppy dog face  
  
 _Where in the world did she get that from? Oh right me duh_ I thought  
  
"Abby that puppy dog face doesn't work on me, but yes you are going"  
  
"Yay" she then spun around in the chair  
  
I just shook my head and looked back at Zak to see him smiling  
  
"What?" I asked confused  
  
"Who's side does she take to more?"  
  
"Everybody says she takes after me, but I don't see it" I said smiling innocently  
  
He looked at Abby and then back to me  
  
"I see it"  
  
"How?"  
  
He just shrugged  
  
"I just have this feeling, anyway I'll see you at my office soon"  
  
"Alright, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
he then walked away from the weather desk. I turned around to find Abby smiling  
  
"Why are you smiling?" I asked sweetly  
  
"Are we going to see him again?"  
  
"Yeah, at his office"  
  
"After that?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
she just shrugged still smiling. I revised my presentations and went on the air and before I knew it my shift was up  
  
"Sweetie are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep" she said popping the P  
  
"Ok" I said chuckling alittle  
  
we then headed to the car and I done my usual routine and we then took off to Zak's office. We arrived their about 45 minutes later. Me and Abby walked into the tall building and we were greeted by the receptionist  
  
"How may I help you today?"  
  
"I'm here to see Zak, he needed me to come here"  
  
she then picked up the phone and started talking into it and a few seconds later she hung up  
"He's in room 156, take a right, go to the 5th floor and it's two doors to your left"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Me and Abby went to the elevator, when we got on Abby pushed the 5th floor button and we were on our way. When it stopped we got off and headed to the room  
  
 _Let's see..._ I thought  
  
"156" Abby said stopping at the door  
  
"Thank you Abby"  
  
I knocked a couple of times and then the door opened  
  
"Hey Kayla and Abby"  
  
"Hi Nick" Abby said happily  
  
"Come on in" Nick said letting me and Abby in  
  
"Abby go sit over on the couch and watch TV ok?"  
  
"Ok" she then went to one of the black leather couches  
  
"Hi Kayla" Aaron said coming through the door  
  
"Hi Aaron?" I said alittle unsure  
  
he smiled and nodded  
  
"You ready to see what happend?" Aaron asked  
  
"I'm not going to freak out am I?"  
  
"No, it's nothing bad"  
  
"Alright, Kayla could you come over here and sit down" Zak said motioning me to the chair that was  
infront of a computer screen  
  
I walked over and sat down  
  
"When you were at the display case asking questions, well you got a response to one of them" Zak said  
  
Nick then gave me some headphones and I put them on and he pressed play 'Do you remember me? I was here with a friend 3 years ago' then I heard something responding. I tilted my head and squinted my eyes  
  
"Can you play it again?"  
  
"Sure" Nick said and played it again  
  
'Do you remember me? I was here with a friend 3 years ago' I then focused on what it was saying.  
  
When I figured it out my mouth hung open alittle  
  
"It sounds like the little boy said 'yes, Kayla'" I said looking at the guys  
  
Aaron nodded, Nick smiled and nodded and Zak said  
  
"That's exactly what we heard when we reviewed it, are you ready for the next one?"  
  
I just nodded. Nick pressed play 'Clarence, Victor told me that you said good girl, were you reffering to me?' I then heard 'yes'  
  
"It sounded like an old man saying yes"  
  
the guys just nodded  
  
"Ready for the last one, this one blew us away?"  
  
I looked at Zak questionably and Nick started playing the clip 'Clarence, Kayla's about to go, is there anything you want to tell her or ask her?' I then heard something that stopped my breathing 'Where'd Victor go?'  
  
"What did you hear?" Aaron asked  
  
Zak gave him a glare  
  
"He said Where'd Victor go?" I said shocked still looking at the screen  
  
 _But how?_ I thought  
  
"That's called an intelligent spirit, they know what we're saying and doing, and they interact with you" Zak said  
  
I just stared at the screen  
  
"So, what happens if I want to tell him what happend?" I asked finally taking my eyes off the screen and looking at Zak  
  
"Well you could go back and tell him" Nick suggested  
  
"Yeah but if I start talking randomly people are going to think I'm nuts, and I don't need people thinking that" I said looking at Nick  
  
"Well, we could do another 'investigation' there so you can tell him" Aaron said  
  
"Aaron, that's a good idea...for once" Zak said and muttered the last part  
  
I just sat there thinking  
  
"We could do another investigation there tomorrow night, if you'd like" Zak said  
  
"I'd like that, I feel like he should know, even though I can't see him" I said softly  
  
"Ok, then tomorrow night it is" Zak said  
  
I took off the headphones and Abby came to me  
  
"Well baby girl..." I started  
  
"Abby, what happend to your arm?" I asked taking her arm gently and looked at it  
  
She had some scrathes and a pretty good size bruise. Abby shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes  
  
"Abby honey, you've got to tell me what happend?"  
  
she just shook her head again and pulled back her arm  
  
 _What the...No!_ I thought  
  
"Abby, I need you to tell me the truth, did grandma Jenny do this?"  
  
And that's all it took tears came out of her eyes and she buried her face into my stomach. I looked at the guys and found them in shock except for Zak he was in shock and he looked like he was also ticked off. I pulled my attention back to Abby  
  
"Abby what else happend? You have to tell mommy"  
  
"Gampa hurt me"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Down there"  
  
 _Oh God_ I thought  
  
I was shocked, sick to my stomach, beyond ticked off, and other emotions  
  
"Abby, we've got to go somewhere ok"  
  
"Not to Gama's" she loked up at me pleadingly  
  
"No sweetie we're not going there, I promise"  
  
I looked at the guys with an apoligetic look  
  
"We understand, I would be doing the same thing" Nick said  
  
"So would I if I had a kid, but Zak on the other hand..." Aaron said and we looked at Zak  
  
Zak had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched and he was trying to keep himself under control  
  
"He would do the same thing too but he probably would do more" Aaron finished his sentence  
  
"Da..." Zak started but stopped and cleared his throat  
  
 _Good save_ I thought  
  
"I mean yeah I would"  
  
"Well, you'll have to excuse me"  
  
I said getting up  
  
"I'll see you guys later I hope" I then walked out the door with Abby  
  
We drove home and I went inside to get her clothes she had on yesterday and then we heade to the hospital. Once we arrived we went straight into the ER nad we quickly got into a room  
  
"Sweetie, everything's going to be ok" I said sitting by her  
  
"What they gonna do?"  
  
"There going to see how bad grandma bad grandpa hurt you"  
then a female doctor came in  
  
"I'm Dr. Richardson, and you must be Abby?"  
  
Abby just nodded  
  
"Alright, Abby I'm going to need you to lay back and relax, I won't hurt you, I just need to check ok?"  
  
she just nodded and I took her hand  
  
 _My baby_ I thought  
A few minutes later the doctor was done and I saw detectives outside the door  
  
"Sweetie, you've got to tell them everything, there here to help" I said and then one came in and the other one motioned for me  
  
"I'll be right over there ok?"  
  
she nodded and I walked out of the room  
  
"I'm Tom Sellers, I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I dropped her off at her grandma's yesterday because I had an interview to do, so I'm guessing it was when I dropped her off"  
  
"When did you first notice something was wrong?"  
  
"Actually yesterday when I picked her up, she was timid and didn't want to talk much, I confronted Jenny about it but she said nothing happend, then today I saw the scratches and the bruise"  
  
"I'm going to need the name and address of the crime scene"  
  
"It's 1547 Foyer Rd. there you'll find my mom Jenny Jenkins and my stepdad Selvester Jenkins"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
then his partner came out and they left. A few minutes later the doctor came back and told me that Abby had to stay at the hospital for observation, so she got her own room and I was there with her sitting right by the bed as she slept  
  
"Miss Summers, are you staying?" the nurse asked  
  
 _Are you that STUPID?!_ I thought annoyed  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright" he then gave me the visitor sticker and left  
  
I started to watch TV when I heard someone about to come in  
  
"Sir, the patient's guardian has requested no visitors at this time"  
  
I stood up and walked to the door. When I enetered the hallway I saw Zak  
  
 _How'd he know which hospital?_ I thought  
  
"He can come in, after all he's her father" I said giving Zak the play along look  
  
"Alright" the male nurse glared and walked off  
  
Zak and I walked into the room  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Obsessed Ex" I said  
  
"I know how that is, I hope you don't mind but I bought this for her" Zak said handing me the little teddy bear with a hot pink bow around it's neck  
  
"She'll love it, thank you" I said putting it on the bed  
  
"So why father?" Zak asked sitting down  
  
I looked at him confused for a second  
  
"Oh, he said that he'd leave me alone if the dad actually showed up, and he said shat back when  
she was a year old"  
  
"Ok, so why me? I don't mind, I just want to know"  
  
"Because... you're not like the other guys I've met, you act like you want to be in her life somewhat"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean earlier back at the office when Abby told me all of this, after she told her story you looked like you would've beat someone's ass if they even looked at you the wrong way, therefore you're somewhat protective of her"  
  
"Yeah and I don't like seeing children or animals getting abused"  
  
"I understand that completely" I said sitting down in the recliner  
  
"So how is she?"  
  
"Hmm...the doctor said that there was minor penetration and an investigation has started and they said that she'll be fine if she goes to therapy" I said with tears in my eyes  
  
"Well it's good that an investigations going and that she'll go to therapy"  
  
"I don't know..." I started with a tear running down my face  
  
"You don't know what?" Zak asked  
  
"I now she needs to go, it's just that I can't really afford it now due to the medical bill"  
  
Zak then got up and walked to me  
  
"I'll help you pay for it"  
  
"Zak I can't let you do that, I'll figure out a way"  
  
"Kayla, I want to help"  
  
"Thank you Zak, but it's not you're place"  
  
"I know, but I want to help"  
  
"Fine, but only on one condition..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I pay half and you pay half and if you say no then I can do it myself"  
  
"I can work with that"  
  
"Thank you Zak"  
  
"Not a problem... Well I better be going..." he started  
  
then he looked at me straight in the eyes  
  
"And Kayla, if you need anything, call me... you still have our numbers right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you later"  
  
"Alright, bye Zak"  
  
he waved and then walked out the door  
  
I reclined the chair and tried to get as comfortable as I could in the uncomfortable recliner  
  
 _He sure isn't like the others is he? Other guys would just shrug at the situation and move on_ I thought  
  
I then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to someone poking my arm and calling me  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
I sat up and saw Abby awake  
  
"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
she then looked down at the teddy bear with the hot pink ribbon around its neck  
  
"Zak came by lastnight and gave it to you" I said smiling  
  
just then I heard a knock on the door, me and Abby looked at the door  
  
"Hi daddy" I said  
  
"Yay grapa Mark"  
  
"How is my little sprinkles?"  
  
I just chuckled as I remembered how she got that nickname.  
  
 **2yrs. Ago**  
  
We went to grandpa Mark's house to sleep over, since he lives 6 hours away from Vegas and I wasn't going to drive back to Vegas and arrive at 3 in the morning and disturb Abby's sleep trying to get her inside. We were all on the couch watching TV when my dad said  
  
"Abby, I think it's time for you to take your first bite of ice cream"  
  
"Dad, she's 1, it's not recommended for a 1 year old to eat ice cream"  
  
"Why? It'll melt so she's not going to choke on it" he said picking Abby up and headed to the kitchen  
  
"Fine, she can have some but NO sprinkles"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah"  
  
"Dad I mean it"  
  
"I heard you sweetheart"  
  
he then vanished into the kitchen with Abby  
  
 _Why do I bother telling him no? He's just going to do it anyway_ I thought  
  
I then got up and headed to the kitchen. Once I got in there I saw Abby on his right hip and he extended his left hand to the cabinet  
  
"HA! I caught you red handed"  
  
He then turned around smiled with the sprinkle bottle in his hand  
  
"I told you she can't have any, she barely has teeth"  
  
"Well, she's got to use the teeth she has for something"  
  
"Dad, watch..." I said and then hung my head  
  
Abby got the sprinkle bottle and popped it open somehow and dumped all of the sprinkles on the floor  
  
"Out" I finished and then looked at him  
  
he just started laughing  
  
"See she wanted sprinkles, didn't you...sprinkles" he said hugging her and she laughed  
  
 **Present**  
  
"Fine grapa" she said  
  
he then looked over at me with concern  
  
"And how's my baby girl?"  
  
"I'll be better once all of this is taken care of" I said sighing  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
then we heard someone screech  
  
"OH MY... IT'S THE G.A.C GUYS"  
  
my dad looked at me confused and I looked at him confused and shrugged  
  
"No idea" I said  
  
then someone knocked on the door and we all looked at who it was  
  
"Are we inturrupting?"  
  
"Nick" Abby said happily  
  
"No, you guys can come in" I said chuckling  
  
"And since we know that hospital food is disgusting..." Aaron said carrying 5 McDonalds bags  
  
"We went and bought some breakfast for you guys" Zak said holding the drinks  
  
they came in and sat the food down on a table that was in the room  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
"Who are they?" my dad asked confused  
  
"Oh, daddy I'm sorry, this is Zak..." I said pointing to Zak  
he and my dad shook hands  
"This is Aaron...and this is Nick"  
  
"Nice to meet you guys... So how do you guys know my daughter, I haven't seen you guys with her before" my dad said  
  
"We met her at the news station the other day while doing an interview" Aaron said  
  
"Oh, what do you guys do?"  
  
 _Uh oh_ I thought  
  
"We travel around the world to places that are supposably haunted" Zak said  
  
Nick handed me a bag  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I then pulled out an egg McMuffin and handed it to Abby  
  
"You guys hunt ghosts?" my dad asked not believing what they were saying  
  
"Yeah, and we catch some really great evidence" Nick said  
  
"They do, they do...mommy helped em"  
  
I inwardly smacked myself  
  
 _Why did I take her there yesterday?_ I thought  
  
"You helped with there 'investigation'? he asked looking at me using his fingers to quotation the word investigation  
  
"Um...Mr. Summers, you're a skeptic aren't you?" Zak asked  
  
 _That's alittle bold to just come out and say_ I thought  
  
"Yes, I am 100%"  
  
"Well, if you would like we could show you what we caught when Kayla investigated with us"  
  
"No thank you Zak"  
  
just then my obsessed ex boyfriend, that happens to be a nurse walked in and glared at Zak  
  
 _Oh boy, here we go_ I thought  
  
"So how's the father taking all of this?"  
  
My dad's eyes bugged out, Aaron started choking on a biscuit he was eating, Nick almost spewed his drink out, Abby looked confused, and I was starting to get ticked off as he just walked over to  
Abby and checked her vital signs  
  
"Listen Brad, that's none of your concern, now is it? Why don't you just do your job and get out" I said warningly  
  
he just smirked. I looked over at Zak, he had his arms crossed, standing up straight, and he was watching Brad's every move to make sure he didn't do anything to Abby. Brad looked over at Zak and smirked and I looked back at Brad  
  
"You're the alpha of the group aren't you?" Brad asked Zak  
  
Nick and Aaron looked at Zak to see what he was going to do  
  
"Alpha? As in the alphbet?" Abby asked confused  
  
"Brad, you've been in here long enough, it's time to go" Zak said  
  
"Why? I'm trying to check up on a patient"  
  
"You've done it, now it's time to go and if you refuse to leave this room I'll talk to your supervisor"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So that means you'll be terminated from this hospital...trust me on this, I have that power to do  
so" Zak said with a serious expression on his face  
  
Brad just walked past Zak and left the room. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding  
"What do you mean you have that power?" my dad asked  
  
"Well Mr. Summers..."  
  
"Please call me Mark"  
  
"Ok, well Mark...me, Nick and Aaron have our own show on the Travel Channel, so..."  
  
"You guys are famous enough to get people fired or make them think that" my dad finished  
  
"Something like that" Zak said  
  
"So...how much does it pay?"  
  
"Dad! That's none of our business" I scolded  
  
"Of course it is, if Zak's in your's and Abby's life, I need to know if he can provide for you two"  
  
 _Over-protective mode, wish mom was like that... Why'd I let her back in my life?_ I thought  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Mark, depending on how many episodes we do in a season, how far it is, and things like that, we get a pretty good amount" Zak said  
  
then my dad's phone started to ring and he got up  
  
"Well, I guess I better go, that's the boss callin'"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later" I said hugging him  
  
"Bye sprinkles" he said hugging Abby  
  
"And it was nice meeting you guys"  
  
"Same here" they said  
  
and he left  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah baby girl"  
  
"Zak is my daddy?"  
  
I looked at Zak and he looked at me and then I looked back at Abby  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Yeah" Zak said  
  
I looked at him shocked, Nick and Aaron looked at him like he was nuts. Then he slightly tilted his head to the door and Alex was standing there  
  
"The doctor said she'll be released in a few minutes"  
  
"Thank you" Zak said  
  
"Yay" she said happily and getting out of the bed  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
  
"Bathroom"  
  
"Alright"  
  
she then went into the bathroom  
  
"Zak do you know what you're doing?" Nick asked  
  
"I'm helping Kayla out"  
  
"No offense Zak, but you've known me for 3 days max, why are you being so nice? Do you feel sorry for me or something?"  
  
Aaron and Nick looked at him  
  
"I went to far didn't I? If I did, I didn't mean to he was standing by the door listening"  
  
"Well thank you for that, but Zak..."  
  
"Ms. Summers if you could sign these forms your daughter may go" the doctor said  
  
I signed them and Abby came out of the bathroom  
  
"Ready to go?" I asked her  
  
her face lit up and she ran to Zak  
  
"Daddy, up"  
  
he looked at me for permission and I just smiled  
  
 _I've known him for 3 days and I'm putting this much trust in him?_ I thought  
  
he then picked her up and held her on his left side  
  
"Wait...Aren't you the Ghost Adventures guys?" the doctor asked  
  
"Yeah" Aaron said alittle unsure  
  
"Well my sixteen year old daughter loves the show, she says your the hottest" she said pointing to Zak  
  
"Well uh...thank you"  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter with Kayla Summers"  
  
"Well we wanted to keep our personal lives out of the public's eye" Zak answered  
  
 _How can he think of things to say so fast in this situation?_ I thought  
  
"I understand, so I guess no telling my daughter about how you're already taken and that you have a child"  
  
"That would be nice" he said  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you guys" she then walked out  
  
"Well I need to get home to my wife and daughter" Nick said smirking  
  
Zak glared at him  
  
"And I've got to go so you two can make up for lost times" Aaron said smirking too  
  
And Zak glared at him and I blushed alittle  
  
"Bye Kayla and Abby" Nick said  
  
"Bye" we said  
  
he then left. Aaron then said  
  
"I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
and he whispered something to Zak and then left. Zak looked at me  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
we then walked out of the hospital room and down to my car. Once we got to the car I put Abby in her seat and then shut the door  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked turning to Zak  
  
"Well, since I pretty much dug ourselves into a deeper hole, do you want to go to dinner with me, so we can get to know each other better?"  
  
"Zak I would like that"  
  
"So how about 7 tonight?"  
  
"7 it is"  
  
"Alright, just text me the address"  
  
"Will do"  
  
he smiled and then went to his car. I got in my car and me and Abby went home. When we got home Abby went straight to the T.V and started watching something and I went to check the answering machine that was in my room. 'One new message' so I played it  
  
"Kayla, how could you make Selvester lose his job? It's all your fault that there's an investigation going on, Do you hate us so much that you want us living on the streets because we can't pay our bills? I think we're just going to live with you in your apartment since we can't pay the electric bill, gas for the car, the water bill, and our food. So don't be surprised when you see boxes and bags infront of your door" the answering machine beeped  
  
 _They're not living here and trashing my place...Why'd I ever let her back in my life?_ I thought  
  
Then my cellphone rang  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kay"  
"Oh, hi jessica"  
"What's going on? I've tried calling you and no answer"  
"Jess, there's a bit of family problems going on"  
"Your mom again?"  
"Yeah and stepdad"  
"What happend?"  
"Let's just say that it's bad enough that the state had to step in"  
"They didn't hit you did they?"  
"No not me" I mumbled  
"Who?"  
I stayed silent  
"They hurt Abby, Why?"  
"I don't know" I said choking on my words  
"Kay,do you want me to take Abby for the night so you can get your frustations out?"  
"That would be nice Jess"  
"Alright, be there in 5" she then hung up  
  
 _She was on her way when she called_ I thought  
  
I then went to the livingroom and sat on the couch  
  
"Sweetie, Jess is coming over to pick you up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bacause mommy needs some time alone, so lets go get your night-over bag ready"  
  
"Ok"  
  
we then went to her room and got her bag ready. When I zipped up her bag I heard "Guess who's here?"  
  
Abby ran out of her room and I grabbed her bag and walked out. Jess looked at me and she could tell that the situation was serious  
  
"It'll be fine fine Kay" she said hugging me  
  
she then let go and looke at Abby  
  
"I was thinking we go to the park and then maybe...get some ice cream"  
  
Abby started jumping up and down happily  
  
"Alright, give mommy kisses" I said bending down  
  
she then kissed my cheek and I kissed her forehead  
  
"Now behave"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow"  
  
"See ya Kay"  
  
they then left and I looked at the clock  
  
 _It's only 12:25...guess I could take a shower, then take a nap and then get ready about 5:30_ I thought  
  
I then went to my room and grabbed some clothes and then took a shower. And when I was done I went to my rom and layed down and sat my alarm on my phone and then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt someone put there hand on my back so I opened my eyes and looked up  
  
"Why'd they do that to her?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You know... I never trusted those two with Abby"  
  
"You didn't, why?"  
  
"Because there was just sometihng that I didn't like about your mom and Selvester"  
  
"Victor I..." he then put one of his index fingers on my lips  
  
"I know Kayla...And Kayla, give this one a chance don't push him away"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you let him help you, you'll understand" he then kissed my forehead  
  
"I'll see you and Abby later, love you"  
  
I then opened my eyes to an annoying sound. I looked at my cellphone and shut the alarm off. I rolled onto my right side and sighed  
  
 _That seemed so real...What did Victor mean by don't push him away? Who's him?_ I thought and then sat up and text Zak my address and then got up.  
  
I went to the bathrom and started on my hair  
  
What should I do with it? I thought as I looked in the mirror to see my frizzy knotted up hair  
I started brushing my hair to get all of the knots out and then pulled out a hair clip and put it in my hair  
  
 _There, simple but effective_ I thought  
  
I then grabbed my make-up bag and started putting on my make-up. When I was almost done my house phone started ringing so I went to the livingroom and answered it  
"Hello?"  
"Hi mommy"  
"Hi sweetie, is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, I was just checking up on you"  
"I'm fine Abby, what did you two do?" I said chuckling  
"We went to Taco Bell, the park, and now we have ice cream and about to watch a movie"  
"Now Abby, don't forget to brush your teeth because of all that sugar "  
"Ok"  
"What movie are you going to watch?"  
"Cinderella and it's about to start"  
"Alright I'll see you tommorow, love you"  
"Love you too"  
we then hung up  
  
 _She's so sweet, checking up on her momma_ I thought smiling  
  
I then went back into the bathroom to finish my make-up and when I was done I brushed my teeth and then went to my room to get changed. When I got done I looked at the clock '6:45' and went to the livingroom and sat on the couch. While I was sitting there on the couch watching TV I started getting anxious  
  
 _What happens if I screw this up?_ I thought  
  
Then there was a knock on my door. I shut the TV off and got up to answer the door. When I opened the door it revealed someone in a maroon colored shirt, black slacks, and white daises  
  
"Hey Zak"  
  
"Hey Kayla, these are for you" he said handing me the daises  
  
"Thank you Zak, come in while I put these in some water"  
  
I headed to the kitchen and he came inside  
  
 _He brought me my favorite flowers...Wait, how'd he know? I never told him_ I thought filling up a vase and put the flowers in it  
  
"Zak, can I ask you something?" I asked walking into my livingroom  
  
"Sure"  
  
"How'd you know daises were my favorite flower? Most guys would've brought roses"  
  
"Let's just say I had a feeling" he said smiling  
  
"You talked to my dad didn't you? He's the only one that knows"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What else did he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing, and by the way you have a nice house"  
  
"Well thank you"  
  
"It seems to quiet in here though, where's Abby?"  
  
I smiled and said  
  
"She's with one of my friends that's a black belt in karate, so she's safe"  
  
"One of your friends is a black belt?" Zak asked amazed while we walked to the door  
  
"Yeah, she's been in it since she was 5"  
  
we then headed to his car. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and then got in on the drivers side and started pulling out of the driveway to the duplex  
  
"What's your favorite food?"  
  
"I like alot of foods, but if I had to pick it would be Mexican food"  
  
"I like that too"  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"I was thinking we try this new place that opened up, it's called Grand Wok and Sushi Bar"  
  
"I'm always up for trying new food" I said smiling  
  
About 10 minutes later we arrived on the strip and found Grand Wok and Sushi Bar. We got out and went inside, this place looked amazing. One big chandiler once you entered the building, above each table were 3 small lights that hung low with dark blue glass covers, the walls were a medium blue, and the was a bar that you could sit at and watch your food get cooked.  
  
"Reservation for Bagans" I heard him say  
  
"Right this way"  
  
The host led us to the sushi bar  
  
"Thank you" Zak said  
  
The host left and we sat down  
  
"How'd you get into ghost hunting? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"I had an experience in my apartment that I was living in at the time, and that's when I realized I should be hunting ghosts, so how'd you get into meterology?"  
  
"What can I get you two to drink?" the guy asked from behind the bar  
  
"Could we get some red wine?" Zak asked and looked at me  
  
I just nodded  
  
"Alright" the waiter left to get it  
  
"I've been interested in weather since I was 6, so that's why I went to college for 5 years"  
  
"5 years?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the longest 5 years of my life, but it was worth it"  
  
then the waiter came back with our red wine and handed it to us  
  
"Would you like to taste test some sushi? It's free"  
  
"Sure" we said at the same time  
  
the waiter put 18 different types of sushi out. I was about to get one until Zak said something  
  
"Kayla, how about we pick each others?"  
  
"Like a taste testing game?"  
  
he just nodded  
  
"Ok, you can pick mine first"  
  
he looked at them and then picked one,it looked colorful  
  
"Take a bite" he said holding it  
  
I leaned towards him and took a bite  
  
 _It doesn't taste that bad_ I thought and then swallowed it  
  
"It tastes pretty good, what is it?"  
  
the waiter smiled  
  
"That's called the Rainbow Roll, it's got crab, tuna, yellowtail, and shimp in it"  
  
Zak then ate the rest that I took a bite out of  
  
"My turn" I said  
  
I looked at the sushi for a second at picked the one that was closet to me. I held it out for Zak to take a bite and he took a bite  
  
"This one's good too"  
  
"That's the Las Vegas Roll, it's got deep-fried tuna, salmon, crab, and yellowtail"  
  
"You try it Kayla"  
  
I then ate some, he was right, it was good  
  
"It is good" I said and took a drink of the red wine  
  
"Would you guys like to order these?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like the rainbow roll" I said uncertain  
the waiter nodded  
  
"Oh and could I have some steamed rice too"  
  
"Sure, and for you sir?"  
  
"I'll have the Vegas Roll with some brown rice"  
  
"I'll get that on for you"  
  
he then walked to the grill, that was a few feet away from us and started cooking  
  
"So Kayla, when were you born?"  
  
"In November, my birthday is literally in 3 weeks"  
  
"Really, what day?"  
  
"The 27, when yours?"  
  
"April 5"  
  
"So your a Spring baby?"  
  
"And your a Fall baby?" he said mocking me out of fun  
  
I just laughed  
  
"And Abby's a..."  
  
"Summer baby" I said  
  
"When's her birthday?"  
  
"September 2 and speaking of Abby, do you have any kids?"  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"Yes and no?" I asked confused  
  
he chuckled and said  
  
"No I have any kids right now, but I treat my two dogs as if they were"  
  
then the waiter handed us our food. We started eating and then Zak pulled out his iPhone  
  
 _Why is he taking a picture of the food?_ I thought  
  
then he put his phone on the bar and said  
  
"This one's Ridley"  
  
I looked at the picture and saw a cute terrier  
  
"He's so cute, how old is he?"  
  
"Would you like the dog years? Or the human years?"  
  
"I think I'll go with dog years" I said laughing  
  
"He's about 5, but I don't see him that much"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He lives with my mom, she had two dogs just like him and one past away, so I let her keep Ridley for a while so her dog doesn't feel lonely"  
  
"That's sweet"  
  
he then pressed a button on his phone and it went to another picture  
  
"And this one's Gracie"  
  
I looked at the picture and it was a a white dog with a big black spot over her eye  
  
"She's cute too and she lives with you?"  
  
"Yeah, do you have any animals?"  
  
"Unfortantly no, due to the contract, if you have an animal, weither it's your's or a friend, you'll get  
evicted immediately" I said, then took a bite of my food  
  
"You can't even have a fish?" he asked and took a bite of his food  
  
I shook my head 'no' and then swallowed my food  
  
"No, because if the tank breaks that room will smell like a moldy fish tank, which that's happend to my dad"  
  
"That sucks, how big was the tank?"  
  
"It held 50 gallons and to make it worse it was in his office at home so all of his invoices were ruined"  
  
"Invoices? What does your dad do?"  
  
"He owns his own landscaping company"  
  
then my phone started going off. I looked at the caller I.D  
  
"Zak, excuse me for a second, I've got to take this" I said and got up  
  
"Hello?" I asked and walked into the restroom  
"Hi mommy"  
"Hey sweetie, everything ok?"  
"Yeah, I was calling to say goodnight"  
"Ok, goodnight sweetie and have sweet dreams"  
"Ok and mommy?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can we go to the theater?"  
"What for sweetie?"  
"The Princess and the Frog"  
"We'll see"  
"Ok, night"  
"Goodnight" I said chuckling and we hung up.  
  
I went back to the bar and sat down  
  
"Everything ok?" Zak asked as soon as I sat down  
  
"Yeah, Abby just called to say goodnight and ask if we could go to the movies"  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"The Princess and the Frog" I said sighing  
  
"So she likes princesses?"  
  
"More like obssesed, posters everywhere, all the movies on DVD, name it she's got it"  
  
he just chuckled. We finished our food and talked some more and then went back to the house. When we arrived at the house we got out and started walking up the sidewalk  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you"  
  
"Not a problem" he said smiling  
  
 _He's so hot when he smiles...I can't believe this went so right..._ I thought  
  
I then felt then heard the heel on my shoe crack and I fell. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw Zak about 4 inches infront of my face, one hand on my upper back and the other on my lower back. And I hadn't realized I had my arms around his neck  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
we started to lean closer I felt something hit my forehead, but I didn't care  
  
 _Is this really happening?_ I thought  
  
we leaned closer and then it started pouring down rain. I laughed and Zak picked me up bridal style and we went to the front door. He put me down and I opened the door and we went inside  
  
"I didn't know it was going to rain" he said as I closed the door  
  
"Me neither" I said and went to the bathroom to get towels  
  
"Aren't you suppose to know?"  
  
"The weather changes all the time, so it's hard to be sure" I said and handed him a towel  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You can stay if you'd like, I've got some extra clothes"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, plus I don't want you in a car accident, the rain coming down pretty hard"  
  
Zak looked out the window  
  
"I guess you're right, I can barely see my car"  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
I then went up to my room  
  
 _Guess his clothes will come in handy_ I thought  
  
and got out a dark blue t-shirt and some gray sweatpants. I then went back to the living room  
  
"Here you go, the bathroom's the second door on the right"  
  
"Alright" he said and then went to the bathroom  
  
I went to my room and changed into a white t-shirt and black short that went above my knees alittle. When I was done I came out of my room and found Zak on the couch  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"I'm good"  
  
I smiled and then sat down  
  
"Kayla can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I was wondering how did your fiance die? You can tell me if you want"  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek and then said  
  
"Zak I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it yet"  
  
"That's fine, no need to explain"  
  
I then yawned and looked at the clock at it read '12:37'  
  
 _No wonder I'm so tired_ I thought  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright, goodnight Kayla"  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" I asked  
  
"Here"  
  
"Trust me you don't want to sleep on this couch unless you want to be sore in the morning, you can sleep with me, you'll thank me"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you're not going to freak out or anything in the morning are you?"  
  
"No, now come on" I said getting up  
  
and he got up and we went to my room. Zak took the right side, which was closet to the window and I layed down on my left side facing the bedroom door  
  
"Night Kayla"  
  
"Night Zak"  
  
He shifted alittle and I looked at him. He was laying on his back with his right arm under his head and the other arm was across his stomach  
  
 _Could he get any hotter?!_ Ithought  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"...Yeah... just wonding if you're comfortable?"  
  
 _Thank God it's dark in here_ I thought  
  
"Yeah, I'm comfortable"  
  
"Alright, well goodnight"  
  
he chuckled and said  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
A few minutes later I heard him start to snore slightly and I started dozing off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard my phone vibrating on the nightstand, but I was to comfortable to answer it. Then it stopped  
  
 _Thank you_ I thought  
  
as I snuggled into the warm embrace. I hadn't noticed it until now, I was laying on my back and Zak had his right arm around me.  
  
 _I met him only a week ago and I feel safe in his arms...Is this normal to fall for somebody so fast_ I thought confused  
  
I closed my eyes and as soon as I did he turned so he was laying on his back and the hand that was holding me was now across his stomach and his left arm was still under his head. I then heard the house alarm beep, saying someone just entered the house  
  
 _Oops, I guess I forgot to set the alarm_ I thought  
  
Zak shifted again and I looked over towards him and his eyes were open  
  
"Morning" I said softly  
  
"Morning" he said running his left hand through his messed up hair  
  
 _Can he get any hotter?_ I thought  
  
then I heard the stair step creek  
  
"How'd you sleep?" I asked him  
  
"I slept good...What about you?" he asked turning to face my with his head propped up by his left hand  
  
"I slept good" I said smiling  
  
I didn't realize it, but he was leaning closer and closer to my face and my eyes were slowly closing, getting ready for the kiss.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Zak moved away as soon as the door flung open and Abby came in running and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Hello baby girl, did you have fun at Jessie's house?" I said smiling  
  
"Yeah"  
  
she then went to Zak and sat ontop of him. I gave him a 'sorry' look and he just smiled and shook his head  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?" he said turning his head towards her since he couldn't move or she would've fallen off of him  
  
"What's that?" she asked and poked the back of his neck  
  
"It's a tattoo I got"  
  
"Tattoo?"  
  
"It's paint that never ever comes off" I said  
  
"Oh..." she said to me and looked back at Zak  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"It's scary and I don't want to scare you"  
  
"But I'm a big girl" she said puffing out her chest  
  
I laughed and got out of bed. Zak chuckled  
  
"I know you are but you have to be really big to see the tattoo"  
  
"How big?"  
  
"As big as mommy" he said  
  
"Alright Abby go downstairs, we'll be there here in a second"  
  
"Ok" she said and got off of Zak and headed downstairs  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's fine Kayla" he said getting up  
  
we then went down the stairs. He went to the bathroom and I went into the kitchen  
  
"Hey Kayla"  
  
"Hey Jess" I said as I made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee as Jessica followed  
  
"Have fun lastnight?" she asked smirking  
  
I turned to her to see that smirk  
  
"Alright jess, me and my date went to go eat at a shusi bar and that's it" I said as I started making the coffee  
  
"Really?" she asked not believing me  
  
"Yep" I said and turned the coffee pot on  
  
Just then he came into the kitchen and Jessica looked at him with a 'You're freakin' hottie, come screw me now'  
  
I cleared my throat and Jessica looked at me with a 'what' look  
  
"Anyway, Zak this is Jessica...Jessica this is Zak"  
  
"The one that's a black belt?"  
  
"That would be the one, it's nice to meet you" Jess said  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Zak, what would you like to eat?"  
  
"You do..."  
  
"I am, even though" I said smiling at him  
  
he smirked with his arms crossed and Jessica was looking from me to Zak and then back at me  
  
"I'll take some eggs and bacon"  
  
"Alright" I said smiling and turning around  
  
he just chuckled and then Abby came in and tugged on the shirt Zak was wearing  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come watch T.V with me"  
  
"Ok" he said and then left the kitchen  
  
"I was wondering why she said 'Daddy's here' when we pulled up"  
  
"Jess, it's a really long story" I said sighing and started cooking  
  
"I've got al the time in the world to listen" she said while helping  
  
"I'll give you the edit version"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Remember when I asked if you could come over and babysit that night?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I was helping him and his team with something that night"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Well when I took Abby to the hospital for a certain reason, he stopped by and Brad was working that night"  
  
"So...Where does the dad part come in?"  
  
"I'm getting to that little Ms. Impatient...Brad was giving him trouble and I said that he was Abby's dad, so he would leave Zak alone"  
  
"That was a week ago"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Is he really going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know, I think he wants to because he kept the dad act up when we left the hospital"  
  
"Kayla, don't you think you're moving to fast?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that 'sleeps' with a guy and moves him in my home the next day, only to kick him out in a week"  
  
"Hey! I haven't done that for 5 months"  
  
"Put a mark up on the wall"  
  
we then laughed. I put the eggs and bacon on everyone's plates  
  
"Well, if he's going to stay in your life, I'm happy for you"  
  
"Well thank you" I said smiling  
  
"Well, I better get going...so you guys can have 'family' time" she said quoting the word family with her fingers and smiled  
  
I smiled and shook my head and followed her to the living room. I looked towards the couch and saw Zak sitting there absolutely bored while Abby was down by the T.V watching the Imagination Movers. Then he picked up his phone and started typing  
  
"He looks bored" Jess whispered in my ear  
  
"I can tell" I said smiling  
  
then Abby said excitedly  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
Zak put his phone down quickly as she turned to face him  
  
"Yep, that was awesome" he said smiling back at her and she turned around again  
  
Me and Jess chuckled alittle  
  
"See ya later" she said  
  
"Ok...Time to eat you two"  
  
"Bye guys" Jess said  
  
"Bye" Zak and Abby said  
  
Abby got up and headed to the kitchen and Zak got up off the couch  
  
"Have fun?" I asked smirking  
  
"It was terrific" he said smiling sarcastically  
  
I was about to walk back to the kitchen to help Abby when Zak grabbed my hand gently  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my cook out that I'm doing today? Since this is going to be the last day of warm weather and Abby can come too"  
  
"Sure we'll come"  
  
"Before I go buy anything, what does Abby like to eat and drink?"  
  
"She'll drink any kind of juice and kool-aid...And she'll eat hot dogs, she's not to big on hamburgers yet, she likes potato salad" I said while scrunching up my face  
  
"You don't lie potato salad?"  
  
"No, never have"  
  
"I bet if you try my mom's potato salad, you'll be hooked"  
  
"I'll think about trying it again, do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"You don't have to, but if you really want to you can"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he smiled and kissed the top of my hand and walked off to the kitchen. I just stood there blushing and shocked  
  
 _Did he just kiss my hand?_ I thought  
  
"Mommy"  
I snapped out of my thoughts and went to the kitchen  
  
"Yeah baby girl?" I asked sitting down at the table  
  
"Can we go to the park today?" she said taking a bite of her eggs  
  
"Maybe, but we're going to daddy's house today"  
  
"And spend the night?" she asked excitedly  
  
"Mommy's got work tomorrow" I said  
  
"So? Daddy can stay with me" she said and started pouting at me and then looked at Zak  
  
"Sweetie, daddy's got to go out of town in the morning" Zak said sweetly after he swallowed his sasuage  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Not this time, I'm going to a really scary place"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hey don't look sad, I might even bring you something back"  
she then perked up  
  
"Alright Abby, since you're done eating how about you go pick out your clothes to wear to daddy's house"  
  
"Ok" she got off the chair and ran to her room  
  
I just smiled and shook my head  
  
"What time are we suppose to be at your house?" I asked getting up and rinsing mine and Abby's plate  
  
"I'd say about 3" he said getting up and coming to the sink and rinsed his plate  
  
I looked at the clock '11:45'  
  
 _That gives us a few hours to kill_ I thought  
  
"And thanks for letting me stay the night"  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
"Well, I better go get changed and head to the store to get everything"  
  
"You mean you don't have anything for the BBQ?"  
  
"Not all of it, I've got the hot dogs, hamburger meat, chicken, but I don't have that many chips,  
dips, and stuff like that"  
  
"Alright" I said laughing alittle  
  
He smiled and went to my room to get changed. I went to Abby's room  
  
"Abby, it's almost time for a bath"  
  
"Can I have bubbles?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
then I heard my door open and Zak came up to me  
  
"Well, I'll see you later"  
  
"Alright, bye Zak"  
  
"Bye daddy"  
  
"Bye Abby" he said and then walked downstairs  
  
"Let's go take a bath" I said and made my way down the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
Once I got the water the right temprature Abby came in and I washed her hair and then filled the bathtub up and put the bubble mix in. I bathed her and then let her play in the water alittle bit. When she was done I dried her off and put her clothes on. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had Cindrella, Belle, and Sleeping beauty on it and she wore white shorts.  
  
Abby then went to her room to play and I went to my room to get what I was going to wear. I went back to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I put my clothes on and then headed to the kitchen to make a dessert to take to Zak's house.  
  
I put a bowl in the freezer because the bowl had to be chilled. I got a can of cherries out, a bag of small marshmellows, cherry filling, whipped cream, and some other ingredients. I mixed it all together and then got the bowl out of the frezzer and poured the dssert into the bowl. I got out the plastic wrap and tore some off  
  
 _I **HATE** plastics wrap, everytime I rip it it clings to itself and then I have a hard time getting it seperated_ I thought annoyed  
  
I finally got it apart and put it over the bowl and then put it in the fridge. I looked at the clock and it read '2:15' and then my cell phone beeped. I looked at it, I got a text  
4got 2 tell u the address, 9764 W. Clark St.-Z  
I replied  
Good thing cuz I would've been driving all over town :)-  
  
"Abby , it's almost time to go, get your shoes on" I called from the kitchen  
  
I then went and got my shoes on and Abby came in my room and had her princess bookbag  
  
"What are you doing with that?"  
  
"I'm taking it to daddy's"  
  
"Honey, you can take a few things but not a whole bookbag of things"  
  
"Fine" she sighed and went back to her room  
  
My phone beeped again  
I'm sure u would've found it eventually, but then the food would b gone :)-Z  
Well we're on our way-  
  
I then got up and Abby came out of her room with a couple of dolls. We headed for the door and I strapped her in her seat when I opened the car door for her. And then I got in and we headed to Zak's house.  
  
 _I wonder what his home looks like?_ I thought as I switched the radio to Radio Disney for Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

25 minutes later we arrived at Zak's house. It looked pretty big and the house had a double garage, healthy green grass, and a tall wooden private fence. I parked in the drive way and shut the car off  
  
"Ready Abby?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered smiling while bouncing up and down in her seat  
  
I got out and let her out and we went up to the front door  
  
"I wanna ring the doorbell"  
  
I smiled and picked her up so she could ring the doorbell. She pressed the button and I put her down and we heard a dog barking at the door. A few seconds later the door opened  
  
"Glad to see you again"  
  
"You too"  
  
"Daddy" Abby said while she ran and hugged Zak's leg  
  
"Hey sweetie" he said and patted her head  
  
I walked in the house and looked around. His living room walls were white rough bricks, he had a T.V mounted to the wall, a fireplace, some decorations, black leather couch, black recliner, glass coffee table, and a light colored carpet.  
  
"What do you two want to drink?"  
  
"What do you have?" I asked smiling  
  
"I've got Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Coke, kool-aid"  
  
"I want kool-aid" Abby said  
  
"I think I'll take some coke"  
  
"Ok, and before I forget, this is Gracie" he said petting the white dog with a black patch of fur over her eye  
  
I bent down and pet her and she wagged her tail and licked my arm  
  
"You're a sweet dog"  
  
I then stood back up and Abby started playing with Gracie while I went into the kitchen with Zak  
  
"Do you want me to help you with anything?" I asked  
  
while he pulled two cups out of the cabinet, one of them had a lid  
  
"I don't want my guests doing the work I'm suppose to be doing"  
he then got in the refrigerator and got the coke and kool-aid. He poured them into their cups  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Abby then came in the kitchen  
  
"Here you go Abby"  
  
"Thank you, what kind?"  
  
"It's a secret" Zak said smiling  
  
"If I guess right can I get the Barbie Princess Palace?"  
  
"Ab..." I started  
  
"I don't see why not, but you only get one try"  
  
I just smiled and shook my head and Zak looked at me  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're screwed"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see"  
  
Abby then took a drink and swallowed it. She smacked her lips 3 times and I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile  
  
"So what flavor is it?" Zak asked  
  
"It's Watermelon Kiwi" she smiled widely  
  
I started giggling at Zak's expression. It looked like he wass trying to comprehend on what just happend  
  
"I told you" I said while taking my hand off my mouth  
  
"Yay, I get the Barbie Princess Palace" she said jumping up and down  
  
"I guess you do"  
  
"Promise?" she asked sticking her pinky out  
  
Zak bent down and stuck out his pinky and they pinky promised. I smiled and my eyes started getting watery  
  
 _He's so sweet_ I thought  
  
"I promise I'll get it for you...now I've got to get the food ready for the other people that's coming over"  
  
"Ok" she said and took off to lay with Gracie  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"  
  
"You can if you want, by the way what is that stuff that you brought over?" he asked while getting the hamburger meat out  
  
"It's a dessert with cherries, cherry flavoring, marshmellows, and whipped cream in it, it's really  
good"  
  
"I'm gonna have to try some"  
  
"You won't be disappointed" I said smiling  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Gracie started barking and Zak went to the door to answer it. When he answered it I heard a couple of kids and then I saw a woman, a man, and two kids. Abby came to me and held my leg  
  
"Mary, Craig this is Kayla"  
  
"Kayla this is my sister and her husband"  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys" I said shaking their hands  
  
"And these two are Chelsea and Mark" Mary said  
  
"Look Abby, you've got some people to play with"  
  
She then let go of my leg and went to Chelsea and Mark and they went to the living room. Then a few other people entered the house  
  
"Hey Nick and Aaron" I said waving  
  
"Hey Kayla" they said while hugging me  
  
"Do you not know how to knock or ring the bell?" Zak said  
  
"I told Nick to, but he didn't listen" a woman said  
  
"Kayla, this is my wife Veronique"  
  
"Hi, so how was that investigation with the guys?" she asked  
  
"It was interesting" I said smiling  
  
"The boys didn't give you any trouble did they?" Veronique asked  
  
"No..."  
  
"Wow that's surprising, my brother didn't give someone trouble?"  
  
"Mary I don't give women trouble"  
  
"I'm a woman and you give me trouble"  
  
"That's because you're my sister, I'm allowed to give you trouble"  
  
"Zachery Alexander..."  
  
Zak groaned and I tried to hold back my giggle as I saw a woman about in her 50s come in the kitchen  
  
"That's no way to talk to your sister...especially when you have guests"  
  
"But she started it"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too...You know what? I'm not going to argue with you Mary, because I'm better than that"  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that"  
  
he just glared at her and I giggled alittle  
  
"What so funny?" he asked smiling at me  
  
I saw his mom out of the coner of my eye raise her eyebrow towards us  
  
"You remind me of my cousins, they always argued just like you two"  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" he asked  
  
"It depends on how bad the arguing gets"  
  
"Oh Kayla this is..."  
  
"Betty" the lady in her 50s said coming up to me  
  
"It's nice to meet you" I said nervously as she looked at me up and down  
  
"Mom, don't scare her off"  
  
"I'm not, I'm just looking...and I approve"  
  
I looked at Zak and saw him blushing alittle  
  
 _Oh how cute!_ I thought  
  
"You're blushing Zak" Mary said  
  
"I am not" he snapped and he and all the guys went outside to get the grill ready for the food  
  
"I hope I didn't make you nervous Kayla"  
  
"No, not at all"  
  
me and the girls sat down at the marble topped island that he had in his kitchen  
  
"When did you and Zak meet?" Veronique asked  
  
"Well him and the guys had an interview at the news station and he came up to me after their interview"  
  
"So lets get to the nitty gritty, are you and my brother an item?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
then I looked out the sliding glass window and saw a huge flame come from the grill and Craig, Nick and Aaron were laughing at Zak. I rolled my eyes  
  
 _Boys will be boys_ I thought  
  
I then looked back at the girls  
  
"I honestly don't know"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked  
  
"It's kind of a long story"  
  
then the Abby, Mark, and Chelsea came running into the kitchen and out the sliding glass door  
  
"Please tell us" Mary said  
  
I looked at them and they waited for me to tell the story  
  
"Alright, well long story short...I investigated with them, got to hear what they caught, my daughter had to go to the hospital and Zak came up to visit, obbsesed ex wouldn't leave me alone so I said Zak was my daughter's father and he went with it...Actually he's still going with it"  
  
"That means he likes you" Mary said  
  
"What happend to her father?" Betty said  
  
"He past away a few years ago"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart" Betty said rubbing my back  
  
"How did he pass away?"  
  
"Mary, that's none of our business" Betty scolded  
  
then the guys came back in with plate fulls of food.  
  
"Alright, it's time to chow down" Aaron said  
  
Mary got up and made her kids's plate and I got up and made Abby's  
  
"Kids, it's time to eat" Betty called from the door  
  
and the kids came in  
  
"Where are they eating Zak?" I asked  
  
"There's a picnic table out there for the kids"  
  
"Alright, come on Abby"  
  
Abby followed me to the picnic table and she sat down. And Mary came out with 2 plates and Chelsea and Mark were right behind her  
  
"Do you want anything else Abby?" I asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"What's up Zak?" Mary asked smirking  
  
I looked at her, then at Zak, and then back to Mary  
  
 _What's going on?_ I thought  
  
She looked at me and mouthed 'He's checking you out' and I bluched alittle. I then went inside to make my plate and Mary was right behind me. When I was done making my plate I sat down at the patio table with the others. Zak was on my right, his mom was on my left, Nick was on Zak's right, Nick's wife was next to Nick, Aaron was next to Nick's wife, Craig was next to Zak's mom, and Mary was next to Craig.  
When we were done we all sat at the table and talked while the kids were running around playing  
  
"What do you do again Kayla?" Craig asked  
  
"I'm a meteroligist for the LVTV5 news"  
  
Then Mary mouthed 'Aww' and then I felt a hand go on the back of my chair  
  
"Kodiac moment" Aaron said  
  
then Abby came to me  
  
"What is it baby?"  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom"  
  
"Ok, come on" I said getting up  
  
"The bathroom's the third door on the left" Zak said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Me and Abby went to the bathroom. I stood outside of the door while she did what she had to do. When she was done I opened the door and she went back to playing and I went back out on the patio sat sat down with everybody.  
  
A couple of hours past and everybody was going home. I went inside and found the T.V on Disney and Abby asleep on the couch  
  
"It looks like she's wore out"  
  
I turned around and saw Zak  
  
"It kind of looks that way doesn't it?"  
  
he then went to a closet and pulled out a throw blanket and put it over Abby  
  
"Did you have a good time?" he asked me while we went into the kitchen  
  
"I had a wonderful time" I said  
  
as he rinsed the dishes and I put them in the dishwasher. Once we were done with the dishes I sat  
down at the island  
  
"You want a beer?"  
  
"I guess 1 wouldn't hurt"  
  
he then got 2 and gave me one and he sat down next to me  
  
"Zak, I've been thinking..."  
  
"About?" he egged on  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready to tell you what happend... to Abby's father" I said and looked at him in the eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Zak took a sip of his beer and I tapped on my bottle nervously  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah" I sighed  
  
"Kayla, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said while putting a hand on my knee  
  
"I know, but I'm tired of keeping it locked in"  
  
"I'm all ears Kayla" he said with a smile  
  
I smiled back  
  
"Well it was 5 years ago..."  
  
 **5 YRS. AGO**  
  
It was May 19, exactly a week before I graduated college. My soon to be husband Victor and I were so excited, not just because we were getting married but we were expecting a bundle of joy. I was 3 months along and we were planning our wedding before I had to go to my classes that day  
  
"Victor, what should our invintations say?" I asked staring at the blank notebook  
  
"Well Kay, they need the time, day, and place don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, your right" I said sighing  
  
"What's wrong honey bee?" he asked while he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my left shoulder  
  
I just smiled at that nickname, he was the only one that I would allow to give me a pet name like that  
  
"I've just got a lot of things to do right now"  
  
"I know, with college, the baby, the wedding...maybe we could hire a wedding planner to take some of that off our plate" he suggested  
  
"Yeah, but that's no fun having someone else plan you're wedding"  
  
"Well how about you think about it?"  
  
"Alright, I'll think about it, now let me go so I can go get ready" I said smacking his arms lightly and giggled  
  
He let go and stood up straight  
  
"Ma'am, you're not allowed to hit an officer, I'm going to have to take you downtown"  
  
"Well officer you were harrassing me, so it was self defense"  
  
"I wasn't harassing, I was restraining, now put your hands behind your back"  
  
"No" I said crossing my arms  
  
"Alright, I'm going to have to use force" he said  
  
he then grabbed my right arm and turned me around and put it behind my back and then grabbed my left arm and put it behind me  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked trying to not laugh  
  
"I'm putting you under arrest"  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
I then felt something cold against my left wrist  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry officer"  
  
then I heard it click a few times  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, what can I do?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
he thought for a few seconds  
  
"Well, I'll let you go if you do one thing"  
  
"Anything" I said  
  
"Give me a kiss so I can get to work" he said smiling  
  
I laughed and gave him a kiss. When we broke apart he uncuffed my wrist  
  
"I'll see you later honey bee"  
  
"Ok, I love you"  
  
we kissed again  
  
"Love you too, and don't forget Kayla you're the love of my life"  
  
he kissed me one last time before he went out the door to go to work. I then went to our room and got ready for my classes.  
  
 _Let's see books...check, notebooks...check, homework...check, voice recorder...check_ I thought while packing my bag.  
  
I then walked out the front door and locked it. I got in my car and started off to school. While on my way there I stopped in at Dunkin' Dounuts to get some chocolate covered dounuts with rainbow sprinkles, and a coffee. When I was at school I was greeted by Jessie  
  
"How ya doin?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there, it's not easy being 3 months pregnant"  
  
I handed her a dounut  
  
"Thanks girlie, I can't wait to see who the baby looks more like, you or Victor"  
  
"Probably me" I said batting my eyes  
  
we laughed and then we heard the warning bell  
  
"I better get going Jess, I'll see you later"  
  
"Alright, and thanks for the dounut"  
  
I smiled and waved at her and headed to my class. When I got there I sat two rows from the front of the class and pulled out my voice recorder to record the session, just incase I miss something important. People started coming in and soon it was time to begin the class, so I hit the record button.  
About 3 hours later class was over and I headed out and caught up with Jessie  
  
"How was it?" she asked  
  
"It was interesting, he talked about how storms develope and travel, how was your class?"  
  
"It was boring as usual"  
  
"Do you even pay attention?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I gave her a look  
  
"Ok, I half way paid attention"  
  
"How do you expect to graduate if you don't pay attention?"  
  
"Hey, there's a guy that likes me, he can help me pass"  
  
"Jess" I groaned  
  
"What? I'm only kidding, I paid attention, but I'm serious about the guy though"  
  
"Well go for it then"  
  
"Speak of the devil, he's right there"  
  
"Well go get em' cougar"  
  
we laughed  
  
"I'll see you later" she said  
  
"Alright"  
  
I headed to my car and went to Wendy's to get some lunch. I went through the drive thru  
  
"Welcome to Wendy's, what can I get you?"  
  
"I would like a spicy chicken sandwich, with fries, and a coke please"  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That will be $5.85"  
  
I then got the money out and went to the window. I handed the lady the money and she handed me the food  
  
"Have a nice day"  
  
"You too"  
  
I then drove off to go home while eating my food. When I pulled into the driveway I took the last bite of my spicy chicken sandwich. I got out of the car and went inside, I looked at the phone and there was a message so I clicked the play button  
  
"Hey Kayla, I'm going to be late coming home tonight, the LVPD is short staffed right now so they want me to work overtime...But I'll be home as soon as I get off the clock, love you"  
then the machine beeped  
  
 _Stupid police department! He needs to be with me and help get ready for the baby_ I thought angerily with tears welling up in my eyes  
  
I then went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. When I was done I felt tired, so I layed down on the couch and I soon fell asleep.  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing so I sat up and answered it  
"Hello?"  
I then looked at the clock and it read '9:45pm'  
"Is this Kayla Summers?"  
"This is she"  
"Ms. Summers, I'm officer Hamilton, and I need you to come to the police station"  
My heart stopped  
"What happend?" I asked worriedly  
"I'll tell you when you get down here Ms. Summers"  
"I'm on my way"  
  
I hung up and grabbed my keys and headed to the LVPD as fast as I could. When I got there I was greeted by and officer getting some water  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I got a call from officer Hamilton about something"  
  
"Right this way"  
  
I followed him to the offices and he knocked on a door  
  
"It's open"  
  
I heard from the other side. And he opened the door  
  
"Officer Hamilton, you have a visitor"  
  
Hamilton looked at me  
  
"Are you Ms. Summers?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"Come on in"  
  
I went in and the other officer shut the door. I sat down in a chair that was infront of his desk  
  
"Ms. Summers do you know Victor Martins?"  
  
"Yes, we were suppose to be getting married after I graduated college and then get ready for the baby"  
  
"When are you graduating?"  
  
"Next week, now would you like to tel me what's wrong with Victor?" I said getting irritated  
  
"Well Ms. Summers, your fiance was shot..."  
  
I gasped and put my hands up to my mouth  
  
"Is he ok?" I asked through my hands  
  
Hamilton sighed and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. I then felt the tears coming  
  
 _No_ I thought  
  
"He didn't make it"  
  
I felt like I was going to pass out and throw up  
  
"I'm not really suppose to give details, but I have a feeling you'll screw me up if I don't tell you" he said trying to lighten the mood, which was not helping  
  
I just nodded, I didn't have a voice at that point  
  
"Well, he and some others were assigned to do a raid at a small motel...When they went to one of the rooms they bust the door open and found people in a drug ring and shots were fired from them and the officers, unfortantly he was killed on the first impact of a bullet...but the drug dealers were all caught, and they are all facing murder charges"  
  
I had tears running down my face and I was sobbing. Hamilton got up and came over to me  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, you know Victor talked about you all the time when he was here...And if  
there's anything we can help you with, just let us know"  
  
I nodded and got up  
  
"Can I go home?" I asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
I then left the station and went home. Once I went upstairs to our room and fell on Victors side of the bed and sobbed uncontrolably.  
  
 **NOW**  
  
I hadn't realized Zak got up from the stool and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest and cried  
  
"It's alright Kayla" he said while he ran his hand through my hair soothingly  
  
About 3 minutes later I lifted my head and Zak wiped the tears off of my cheeks and then we heard something  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
we looked towards the kitchen doorway and saw a sleepy Abby  
  
"What is it baby girl?" I asked calming down  
  
"I'm still tired"  
  
I looked at the clock and it read '10:49pm'  
  
"Well, go get your things and we'll go home ok?"  
  
"Ok" she then left to get her things  
  
"You can stay the night if you two want"  
  
"But you have to get ready in the morning don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can still stay the night, I've got an extra bedroom...I mean it's only fair you made me stay at your house"  
  
"I didn't make you stay, all I did state the fact that it was pouring down rain to where you couldn't  
see anything"  
  
"Well I'm going to state a fact then...you both are tired and I don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel and crash" he said smirking while he mocked me  
  
I smiled and shook my head  
  
"You win"  
  
we then headed to the livingroom and we saw Abby laying on the couch. I picked her up and followed Zak to the guest bedroom. Zak and I entered the room and I put Abby on the bed and covered her up. Zak was looking through a drawer and then found what he was looking for. I kissed Abby's forehead and Zak plugged in a nightlight and turned it on  
  
"Are you sleeping in here too?" he asked softly  
  
Abby moved to the middle of the bed and fell asleep  
  
"I was, but now I can't if she's in the middle"  
  
"Well come on" he said  
  
I followed him out and I cracked the door alittle bit  
  
"You don't mind sleeping with me do you?"  
  
"I slept with you before...I think I can do it again"  
  
we then went to his room and I took off my shoes and put them at the foot of the bed  
  
"I know these won't fit you, but I'm sure you don't want to sleep in your dress" he said handing me a pair a sweatpant and a t-shirt  
  
"Thanks" I said and went to the bathroom to change  
  
when I was done I went back to his room and crawled into the bed and he crawled in and shut the light off. I then felt an arm go around my waist and I smiled and snuggled into the warmth. I heard jingling coming closer and then felt something jump on the bed and lay down at the foot of the bed and start scratching  
  
"Gracie" Zak hissed  
  
and she stopped and soon after I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I was awoken by someone talking lightly and rubbing my back soothingly  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
then there was a pause for a second  
  
"Of course I'm going on the lockdown Nick, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Then I felt him shift alittle nervously  
  
"Nick...I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"No I don't, so is everything set up for tomorrow night in New Jersey?"  
  
 _So they're going to New Jersey? It's going to be cold up there_ I thought  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you at the airport"  
  
then there was another pause  
  
"Goodbye Nick" Zak said with annoyance  
  
he then ended the call and took a deep breath  
  
 _Why is my head rising?_ I thought  
  
I then looked up and saw Zak looking down at me with a smile  
  
"Morning" he said  
  
It wasn't until then that I noticed my head was on his chest  
  
"Morning" I said blushing alittle and moved my head back to the pillow  
  
"You were fine Kayla, you seemed comfortable"  
  
"But don't you need to get ready? I thought you were leaving today"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to New Jersey"  
  
then Gracie got inbetween us and started rooting and licking Zak for him to get up. I giggled  
  
"It looks like she wants her daddy up"  
  
"Alright Gracie, get down"  
  
she then jumped off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. Zak got up and then turned towards me, putting his hands on the bed and leaning towards me slowly while looking me directly in the eyes  
  
"What?" I asked nervously  
  
he shook his head and smiled while he was leaning towards me. His face was only a few inches from mine and I felt my eyes start to close. Once my eyes were closed I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My insides were jumping around like crazy  
  
 _We're finally having our first kiss_ I thought  
  
Then Zak stood up straight and I opened my eyes and saw Gracie tugging on his pants  
  
"Alright Gracie" he said with a chuckle and they left the room  
  
I groaned  
  
 _We were so close_ I thought  
  
I then got up and went to the bathroom and changed back into my dress from yesterday. And when I came out of the bathroom I saw Gracie go into the room Abby was in, so I peeked in the room and Gracie was snuggled up up to Abby with her head on Abby's stomach. I smiled and then headed to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw Zak pouring some eggs into a skillet  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Sure, can you get the plates out...there in the second cabinet from the fridge"  
  
I then got out a few plates and put them next to the stove  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So where are you guys investigating in Jersey?"  
  
"An old insane asylum"  
  
"Oh"  
  
then we heard a jingling and little footsteps  
  
"Looks like Abby's up" I said  
  
then the footsteps stopped and Gracie came around the corner and went to her food. Zak looked around and asked  
  
"Where's Abby?"  
  
"She's right around the corner...she's going to try to scare us" I whispered to him  
  
"Well she's going to get a suprise"  
  
I looked at him confused and he went to a door that was in the kitchen and opened it and went inside and shut it behind him. Then...  
  
"BOO!" Abby yelled  
  
I let out a small scream and put my hand on my chest  
  
"Abby, you scared mommy again"  
  
She giggled and then asked  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
I shrugged and then saw Zak behind Abby giving me the 'Sshh' sign. And then there was a screech, that could bust someone's eardrum if you were to close. Zak had snuck up on her and picked her up and I started laughing  
  
"Daddy, you scared me" she said and put her hand on her chest, mocking me form earlier, which made me laugh even more.  
  
I turned to the stove and finished up the food and put it on the plates. Zak then put her in one of the chairs at the table  
  
"Daddy, tomorrow's halloween"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, are you going to go trick-or-treating with me?"  
  
"I would love to sweetie, but daddy's not going to be home tomorrow"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I then put a plate infront of Abby and Zak got his and I got mine and we sat down at the table  
  
"Because daddy has to go to a place tomorrow night, and I'll be on T.V"  
  
 _It's a live event?_ I thought  
  
"You're going to be on T.V?" Abby asked  
  
"Mmm Hmm"  
  
"Daddy's famous?" she asked looking at me  
  
I looked at Zak because I didn't really know how to answer the question  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not really famous"  
  
"But you're on T.V"  
  
"Abby, mommy's on T.V and I'm not famous" I said  
  
then there was a knock on the door and Zak got up to answer it. I picked up the dishes, rinsed them, and put them in the dishwasher  
  
"Mommy! It's Nick and Aaron"  
  
I closed the dishwasher and went to them  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"What's up Kayla?" Aaron asked  
  
"How was last night?" Nick asked snickering  
  
"It was fine why?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"No reason" he said  
  
"Alright guys, I'm ready"  
  
Aaron grabbed Zak's bag  
  
"It was nice seeing you again"  
  
"You too Aaron and you guys be careful up there, I know they have some snow up there"  
  
"Already?" Nick asked  
  
I just nodded and Aaron groaned and went to the SUV  
  
"Alright, I've gotta go...Kayla?" he said and looked at me in the eyes  
  
"Yes Zak?" I asked, not able to look away from his hypnotizing blue eyes  
  
"I was wondering if you would take care of Gracie whie I'm gone, here's the key" he said and handed me his house key  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of her"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Abby then hugged Zak's leg  
  
"I don't want you to go" she said with tears in her eyes  
  
he then picked her up and hugged her  
  
"I promise I'll be back in a few days and if you want you can call me anytime" He said looking at Abby and then me  
  
"Okay" she said and then kissed Zak's cheek.  
  
We all headed out the door and Zak locked it and closed it. He then turned to me and handed Abby to me, but not before he 'accidently' brushed his hand on my hand  
  
"I'll see you guys when I get back"  
  
"Ok" me and Abby said  
  
we started walking down the sidewalk and Nick mumbled with his eyebrow raised and smirking  
  
"Nothing going on huh?"  
  
"That's right Nick, nothing" Zak retorted  
  
I just smiled and shook my head  
  
 _They fight like brothers_ I thought  
  
I strapped Abby in her carseat and then got into the drivers seat. I waved to the guys and headed home to get ready for work. When I got home I got changed and then me and Abby left for the news station. When we got there, there were flashing lights in the parking lot  
  
 _Why's the fire department here?_ I thought  
  
I pulled into a parking space and got Abby out. And when I shut the door Scott came up to me  
  
"Hey Kayla"  
  
"Hey Scott, what's going on?"  
  
"Apparently someone pulled the fire alarm"  
  
"Why? Who?"  
  
And we started walking to the building  
  
"Well, some teens were in the studio talking about their school and when they were done with the interview, one of them pulled the fire alarm"  
  
"Was it on purpose?"  
  
"Actually no...his backpack got stuck on it and when he went to walk that's when it got pulled"  
  
"Well maybe next time he'll think twice before standing next to a fire alarm with his backpack on...I bet the boy was scared out of his mind"  
  
"You have no idea...I couldn't help but laugh...the poor kid lost al color and and started panicing"  
  
We then made it to the meteroligist desk  
  
"Well, I'll let you get to work"  
  
"Alright Scott"  
  
he then walked away  
  
"Here ya go Abby" I said handing her a bag full of her toys  
  
she gladly took it and sat in her normal spot while I got the weather information ready. While I was getting the information ready my cellphone went off. I didn't reconize the number, so I answered it  
  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Ms. Summers?"  
"This is she"  
"Ms. Summers, this is Tom Sellers...the detective for your daughter's case"  
"Oh Mr. Sellers, have they put them in prison yet?"  
"Not yet, there is a court date tomorrow at two"  
"Alright, does my daughter have to go too?"  
"It's recomended that she comes and talks to the judge that's doing the case"  
"Alright"  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"No, not right now"  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Summers"  
"You too"  
  
we then hung up and I got ready to give the weather. I stood infront of the camera and got the go ahead  
  
"Good afternoon, I hope everyone is having a good day on this beautiful mild day. Today it will get up to 70 and the temperatures will be falling slowly from here on out. Now I know tomorrow's halloween and you're probably wondering, how chilly is it supposed to be? Well, temperatures will be around 67 with a very mild wind when it's time for the kidos to go trick-or-treating. And it also looks like our first snow will be next week and we'll keep you posted on how much we will get and if it accumulates, back to you Scott"  
  
I got the clear and went back to my desk and found Abby talking on my cell.  
  
"Abby, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Now Abby, I told you not to play with mommy's phone"  
  
"But I wanted to talk to daddy"  
  
"I understand that, you could've asked before calling him though"  
  
I then sat down in my chair and a few seconds later Abby came up to me with the phone extended towards me  
  
"Daddy wants to talk to you"  
  
I took the phone  
  
"Thank you sweetie"  
  
she smiled and then went back to drawing and I said  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope you weren't busy when she called"  
"Don't worry about it, like I said you two can call any time...And you know what?"  
"Hmm?"  
"It's freakin' cold up here"  
I chuckled alittle  
"I told you guys it was cold up there"  
"How'd you know? You do the weather for Vegas"  
"Let's just say I have friends in every state"  
"Really now?"  
"Yep...Twice a year all the meteroligists that have been working for the news for three years or more go to this meet and greet convention thingy"  
"Ah, so that's how you know"  
"Mmm Hmm"  
"Well, I've got to go, we've got an interview we're about to do"  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later"  
"Bye Kayla"  
"Bye"  
  
We then hung up. About an hour later me and Abby headed to Zak's house and fed Gracie and then we headed home and had a relaxing night.  
  
"Mommy are we going trick-or-treating tomorow?" she asked as I tucked her in  
  
"We'll see, we've got some important things to do before we do that"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've got to go talk to some people"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I then kissed her forehead  
  
"Night Abby, and have sweet dreams"  
  
she closed her eyes and snuggled into her tan and white cat pillow pet. I smiled and shut off the light and went to my room and changed into an over sized shirt and crawled into bed. Something felt weird though, I turned to my side and looked out the window. That's when I realized, I missed Zak, I sighed and got my phone and started texting  
  
R u up?-  
A few seconds later my phone vibrated and I opened the message  
Yeah, everything ok?-Z  
Got alot of things on my mind right now & I can't sleep because of it-  
Wat's up?-Z  
Well, me & Abby have 2 go 2 court 2morrow & I mi...  
  
I then stopped texting and erased the last part  
Well, me & Abby have 2 go 2 court 2morrow-  
I hope everything goes well, anything else?-Z  
No-  
Well get some sleep Kayla & I'll talk 2 u l8er-Z  
I'll try-  
Night Kayla-Z  
Night Zak-  
  
I then put my phone down and then started dozing off. And soon after I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned and shut it off  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
 _Why is she up at 7?_ I thought and looked towards my bedroom door  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
She then came up to my bed and I saw tears in her eyes. I got worried immediantly  
  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked sitting up and wiped a tear off her cheek  
  
"I went potty in bed" she mumbled  
  
"It's alright, accidents happen" I said and hugged her  
  
 _She hasn't done that for a while, why start now?_ I thought confused  
  
"Lets go get you and your bed cleaned up"  
  
I got up and we went to her room. I stripped the bed and put the bedsheets in the laundry basket and then I got Abby some clean clothes and we headed to the bathroom. I washed her hair, gave her a bath, and let her play in the water while I put my make-up on. When she was done I dried her and got her dressed. I then took the bedsheets and her clothes an put them into the washer so they could be cleaned.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Abby while looking at the clock '9:53'  
  
"Pancakes" Abby said with a smile  
  
"Pancakes it is"  
  
she then went to the living room to watch something on Disney Junior while I made the pancakes. When I was done I caled for Abby and she came into the kitchen and we ate. When we were done I went up to my room and got changed. I then went downstairs and almost ran into Abby  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"We need to get a costume, it's halloween" she said with her most serious face  
  
"I know, we'll get one as soon as we get done with what we have to do" I said smiling and  
chuckling alittle  
  
"YAY!" she said and went back to the living room  
  
 _Crazy kid_ I thought while shaking my head  
  
Then my phone went off and I answered it  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kayla, how are you?"  
"I'm good Zak, how's Jersey treating you?" I asked smirking  
"It's alittle bit warmer, but not by much"  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to do your investigation?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'm just wondering, you were complaining that it was cold lastnight"  
"It was" he said with his voice going up an octave  
I laughed  
"I had to get a new hotel room because the heater was broke"  
"Really, what hotel are you staying at?"  
"Holiday Inn"  
"That sucks"  
"And you know what?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I would've been much warmer if I packed the right stuff"  
"Didn't you do your weather resaerch before going?" I asked confused  
"No not really"  
I sighed dramatically  
"What are we gonna do with you"  
"I don't know...Kayla I've got a question for you"  
"What's that?"  
"Well... I was wondering..."  
"Hmm?"  
"There's this thing going on at the Nokia Theater in L.A..."  
"What kind of thing?"  
"The People's Choice Awards..." he said uneasily  
  
 _There nominated?_ I thought  
"Ok?"  
"And I was wondering if you would like to go" he said in a matter-of-factly tone  
My breath hitched  
  
 _He wants me to go to an award show...with him?_ I thought  
"I understand if you don-"  
"I'd love to go" I said smiling  
"That's great, the award show is in a few months"  
"What are you guys nominated for?"  
"Best Paranormal T.V series"  
  
 _Should've known_ I thought  
  
"We're up against Paranormal State and Ghost Hunters" he said and had a little attitude when he said 'Ghost Hunters'  
  
"It sounds like you doin't like them very much"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Ghost Hunters"  
  
"I don't, they said that we got our information wrong at one location, we've investigated there many times...So we know that our information's right"  
  
"Wow, I wonder why there taking stabs at other shows?"  
  
I then heard Nick in the background saying something, but I couldn't make it out  
  
"They probably want more viewers for there show, anyway I've got to go Kayla, we've got to shoot some scenes"  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Alright, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
we then hung up. I then went into the livingroom  
  
"Ready to go Abby?"  
  
she nodded, I turned the T.V off and we headed out the door. We started towards Zak's house to feed Gracie and let her out. When I arrived at his house I ran in quickly to do the stuff and then I headd to the courthouse. We arrived there at 1:46  
  
"Come on Abby, Now Abby, you've got to tell this person what grandma and grandpa did to you, this person is here to help" I said while getting her out of her carseat  
  
We entered the building and went to the room that we were supposed to go into.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared" Abby said while holding my leg  
  
"It's alright, you see that lady right there?" I asked pointing to a platinum blonde judge  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She's here to help you"  
  
she then came up to us  
  
"Hello, I'm Judge Tammy Daniels, I'll be working the case"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kayla and this is Abby" I said putting my hand on Abby's head  
  
"It's nice to meet you two...Abby would you lie to go in the back and tell me what happened?"  
  
Abby shook her head  
  
"Your mom can come with you"  
  
we then heard  
  
"Well if it isn't my slutty daughter"  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but this is my court room and I do not allow anything degrading in here...So I'm going to ask you to watch your comments" Tammy said  
  
"Why? It's not my fault she's slept with 20 different guys in a month"  
  
Tammy then motioned for an officer and the officer went towards her  
  
"Ma'am, lets go"  
  
"No"  
  
"Judge Daniels, she's intoxicated"  
  
"In that case arrest her, I don't allow intoxicated people in my court room either"  
  
he then grabbed my mom and put handcuffs on her.  
  
"Let's go to the back and get this settled"  
  
Me and Abby followed Tammy to a meeting room and then sat down.  
  
"So Abby, can you tell me what happend when you went to your grandma and grandpa's?"  
  
Abby looked at me and I nodded at her and then she told Tammy the story.  
  
"And you took her to the hospital and they said what?"  
  
"They said that there was minor penetration and an investigation has started"  
  
"Well, I can already tell you that I'm on your side 100% after what I saw earlier...and I'll try to do  
what I can to convict her and..."  
  
she looked at the document  
  
"Selvester" I said  
  
"Thank you, your mother and step-father wil be covicted of their crime, I hate that kind of stuff"  
  
"Well since their arrested for intoxication, I'm guessing the court date has been changed"  
  
"Yeah, we're rescheduling for December 2...So Abby what are you doing for Halloween?" Tammy asked since she scensed Abby's uneasiness  
  
"Going trick-or-treating"  
  
"Really, what are you dressing up as?"  
  
"A princess"  
  
"Really? My dauhgter and her friends are dressing up as princesses too"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tammy smiled and nodded  
  
"My daughter's going to be Sleeping Beauty"  
  
We talked a few more minutes and then left and went to a costume store. When we got there we went to the kids section  
  
"I'm guessing you want to be a princess?"  
  
she nodded  
  
We began searching for a costume. About 25 minutes of searching I found a pretty princess dress  
  
"Abby look" I said and held it up  
  
"You can be 'Princess Abby' what do you think?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
we then bought a tiara and some shoes and then headed home. When we got home my neighbor was outside with her 5 grandkids, 3 girls and 2 boys. She was one of those neighbor's that told you if you had company come by when you were gone or to make sure that you were ok if something bad happend. She was in her 60s, but looked like she's in her mid-40s, her hair was changing to white, and she was alittle over weight  
  
"Hi Kayla"  
  
"Hi Gloria, how are you?" I asked while getting Abby and her things out of the car  
  
"I'm doing good...your mother came by earlier"  
  
"What she do?"  
  
Gloria knew I didn't like my mother and she didn't blame me for not liking her  
  
"She was screaming profanities and banging on your door to let her in, she sounded like she was drunk"  
  
"Oh she was, we had court today because of her and it got rescheduled because she showed up drunk and she was being defiant with the judge"  
  
"Well, I hope everything works out for you... and the kids were wondering if Abby would like to go trick-or-treating with us?"  
  
"Would you like to go with them Abby?" I asked looking down at her  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"If you want"  
  
"I'll go" she said excitedly  
  
me and Gloria laughed  
  
"And after that we'll go to McDonald's and get something to eat and then head back"  
  
"Can I spend the night too?"  
  
"That up to your mother"  
  
"It's fine with me as long as you behave Abby"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 7" Gloria said and then went back to her grandkids  
  
Me and Abby went inside and I made her a sandwhich before it was time for her to go. When she was done she turned the T.V on and switched it to some other channel while I put her princess dress on her. I then went and got my curling iron and bobby pins and started on hair. I heard something familiar on T.V  
  
"In 5 minutes we will be LIVE at this abandoned insane asylum..."  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
I looked up at the T.V and saw Zak, Nick, and Aaron. Nick started talking  
  
 _Oh! they're going to freeze to death_ I thought  
  
then Aaron started talking  
  
"Alright, all done"  
  
then it went to a commercial. I took out my phone  
  
"Abby stand over there so mommy can take your picture"  
  
she then went to the front door and smiled. I took the picture  
  
 _She's so cute_ I thought  
  
"Can I see" she asked coming up to me  
  
I handed her the phone and then looked at the T.V  
  
"It's time for our LIVE lockdown, this place housed the mentally insane..."  
  
he then took out his iPhone and I saw him smile  
  
"Abby...Did you just send something to daddy?" I asked looking at her  
  
"No" she said and smiled innocently at me  
  
"Abby sweetie, he's working right now"  
  
I heard Aaron talking  
  
"Daddy text you" she said handing me my phone  
  
then there was a knock on the door and I answered it  
  
"Hey Gloria"  
  
"Hey Kayla, is Abby ready?"  
  
"Yeah, she's right here"  
  
I then hugged Abby  
  
"Now be a good girl Abby and do what Gloria say ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye mommy"  
  
"Bye sweetie"  
  
I then kissed her forehead and watched her go down the sidewalk and I then shut the door. I opened the text Zak sent  
She looks like a little princess-Z  
I'm so sorry, she wanted 2 c the picture & I guess she sent it 2 u when I wasn't looking, I'll let u get back 2 ur lockdown :)-  
a few seconds later he text again  
Alright I'll b back 2morrow afternoon 2 spend the day with the 2 of u :)-Z  
  
My heart fluttered at that  
  
 _I can't believe it, I think he loves me_ I thought smiling  
  
I then went into the kitchen and made some popcorn. When it was done I went back to the living room and watched the live event with a smile still plastered on my face. Around 11 my eyes started feeling heavy and I grabbed a blanket and layed on the couch and soon after I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up from the couch and answered it.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"Hey baby, have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I got lots of candy"  
  
I looked at the plastic hallowen container and saw that it was almost over-flowing with candy  
  
"That's alot, Thanks Gloria for taking her"  
  
"Not a problem sweetheart, if you need anything just let me know"  
  
"I will"  
  
we said our goodbyes  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
  
"I already ate, I had homemade chocolate chip waffles"  
  
"Homemade?"  
  
"Yeah, Gloria's got something in her kitchen that makes waffles"  
  
"Were they good?"  
  
Abby nodded  
  
"Well, lets sort out the candy"  
  
"Trevor told me about that"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How mommy's and daddy's say that and they take all the good candy"  
  
 _These kids are getting smart_ I thought  
  
"I'm not going to take any of your candy Abby, I just want to see if any look weird"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if they look weird that means there no good and you'll get sick"  
  
"Oh"  
  
she then dumped it all of her candy on the coffee table.  
  
 _Gum, Jolly Ranchers, Snickers, 3 Musketeers, Milky Ways, suckers, Tootsie Rolls... Man all these are my favorite, she won't notice if I take some..._ I thought  
  
I was interrupted by my cell going off  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kayla, How are doing?"  
"I'm good Zak, how was the lockdown?"  
"It was insane, we got alot of evidence at this place, and we might come back"  
"That's good to here"  
"I was thinking when I get back to Vegas which should be..."  
  
I could just picture him looking at his watch trying to calculate  
  
"In a few hours... me, you and Abby could grab some lunch and maybe head to the park or something"  
"We'd like that"  
"Alright, well there boarding now, I'll see you two in a little bit"  
"Ok"  
  
we then hung up  
  
"Abby, you want to go to lunch with daddy and then go to the park?"  
  
Her eyes lit up  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I think we need to go get ready"  
  
She then ran up the stairs to her room. I put her candy back in her container and took some that looked 'weird'. I went to her room and helped her get changed. She was wearing a white shirt with the Disney princess's faces on the front of it, pink pants with a darker pink for the flowers, and her Disney princess sandels.  
  
"Mommy, I want piggy tails that's braided"  
  
"Ok sweetie"  
  
we sat on her be and I braided her hair and put her favorite fluffy pink and sparkly pony tail holders in her hair.  
  
She then went to the living room and watched her shows that she loved. I took that oppertunity to take a quick shower and when I got done I got dressed.  
  
It was about 12:25pm when I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up off the couch and answered it  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
And within seconds Abby was infront of Zak wanting to be picked up  
  
"Did you have fun?" Zak asked picking her up  
  
"Yeah and I got alot of candy"  
  
"Really? Well Don't eat it all at once, you'll get sick, it happened to me before"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he then put her down  
  
"You two ready?"  
  
"Yeah, can we go to Long John Silver's?" Aaby asked  
  
 _That does sound good right now, I haven't had that for a long time_ I thought  
  
"Sure" Zak said  
  
We made our way to his car.  
  
"So how come you wanted to eat all your candy at once?"  
  
"Because my sister kept stealing it so I was thinking if I ate all of it she couldn't get any...but that plan backfired I was sick for two days"  
  
I giggled and shook my head. When we all got in we took off to Long John Silver's. While we were going there Abby started talking to herself. Me and Zak looked in the rear view mirror and then Zak looked at me concerned and I looked at him  
  
"Probably just her imaginary friend" I said shrugging  
  
I then looked down at Zak's arm and I raised my eyebrow and looked at him again  
  
"Are you cold? Because your hair is sticking up on your arm"  
  
"No, my body does that when there's a spirit near me"  
  
"So you're saying that there's a spirit in your car right now?" I asked as we parked in the parking lot  
  
"It's a possibility"  
  
I just dropped it. Was I a skeptic? No, Was I a believer? No, I don't know what I thought about the paranormal.  
  
"Abby honey, we're here" I said  
  
"Ok..." she said looking at me and then to the side of her "I'll see you later" she said waving  
  
and I noticed Zak's hair on his arm went back down and then we got out and went in the building. We ordered our food and sat down at a booth  
  
"Abby can I ask you something?" Zak asked  
  
she nodded and ate one of her french fries  
  
"Who were you talking to in the car?"  
  
"A friend" she said and took a bite of her piece of fish  
  
"Was it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy, he was tall and friendly"  
  
and that conversation stopped. When we were done we went to the park. Abby was playing with the other kids while me and Zak sat down at one of the picnic tables  
  
"Should I be worried?"  
  
"About what?" Zak asked confused while he put his keys and phone on the tabletop  
  
"About the spirit or whatever she was talking to"  
  
"It was probably just a spirit passing and wanted to say hi to her, I don't think anything came home with me...I usually get the..."  
  
"Evil ones"  
  
"Yeah" he said looking down at his phone  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I looked over at Abby  
  
"Please don't take this question the wrong way but..." I then looked at him "If you have evil spirits following you home all the time, how do you keep you and your friends safe? Why would you risk your life and friend's life for a job like this?"  
  
He sighed and thought about the questions  
  
"I want to prove that there's an existance after death...but I can't really control what comes back with me...I can control what they do in my house and to my friends"  
  
"How?"  
  
"If they get aggresive I get the whole house cleansed and everything is back to normal" he then took my hand "You have nothing to worry about Kayla, you and Abby are safe, trust me"  
  
he looked me straight in the eyes and for some reason I could feel like I could trust him. I smiled at him and interwound my fingers with his  
  
"I trust you"  
  
We stayed at the park for another hour or so and then we made our way back to my home. When we got there we all got out and went inside  
  
"I'm hungry" Abby said  
  
I looked at the clock and it read '6:54'  
  
"How 'bout we order pizza?" Zak suggested  
  
"PIZZA!" Abby said cheering  
  
I chuckled  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
Zak called for the pizza and we al sat on the couch and waited. While waiting Abby wanted to play hair stylist with Zak. I couldn't help but laugh at Zak and his reaction when she put a hair brush in Zak's hair. He cringed, closed his eyes, and let out a breath of defeat.  
  
 _I can tell he doesn't like his hair being messed with_ I thought amused  
  
Then the doorbell rang and Zak shot up off the couch like he was on fire. I fell over laughing and I saw Zak playfully glaring at me and then he answered the door. I calmed down and got some paper plates, then he put the pizza on the coffee table and I got Abby a couple of slices  
  
"It's not funny"  
  
"What?" I asked trying to play dumb  
  
"You know 'what'" he said and tried to pull me down next to him but I moved out of the way  
  
"You better stop before you make a mess" I said in my motherly authoritive tone  
  
"Yes mother" he then got a slice and I got a slice and sat down next to him  
  
He took another bite and set his plate on his lap and tapped the bottom of my plate causeing my pizza to almost fall on the floor  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked smirking  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! Be nice to each other" Abby said with her hands on her hips  
  
Zak and I chuckled  
  
"Don't worry, we will sweetie" I said  
  
After that little fiasco it was time for bed. Abby went and brushed her teeth and then I helped her change into her Pjs.  
  
"Mommy, I want daddy to tuck me in"  
  
"Abby, he's downstairs resting, come on" I said patting the bed  
  
"NO! I want daddy"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Alright" I then went downstairs to get Zak.  
  
When we made our way to her room she was talking to herself again and Zak's hair's stood up again  
  
"He's here" Zak whispered to me  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The spirit that Abby was talking to earlier"  
  
we then entered her room  
  
"Hey Abby, ready for bed?" Zak asked  
  
"Yeah" she yawned  
  
I stood in the doorway watching the whole scene. Zak picked her up and put he down gently in her bed. Then he took her covers and put them over her and pushed some hair out of her face  
  
"Night Abby" he said gently  
  
"Night daddy" she then closed her eyes  
  
I shut the light off and Zak shut the door behind him  
  
"I guess I better go so you two can get some sleep"  
  
We started for the stairs then I stopped  
  
"Zak"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked stopping on the second step and turned towards me  
  
"Can you stay the night?...I'm kind of worried about Abby and whatever's going on" I said with tears coming in my eyes  
  
He came back up the stairs in an instant and hugged me  
  
"I'm right here, you don't need to cry" he whispered soothingly  
  
We went to my room and laid down. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back to calm me down. I felt so safe in his arms and I wrapped my arm around his stomach  
  
 _Who in the world is Abby talking to?_ I thought


	12. Chapter 12

**1 MONTH LATER  
  
** It was now December and I was shopping for Christmas presents for Abby, Nick, Aaron, Zak, and of course my dad. Me and the guys have been getting along, you could say we're best friends. Anytime that I'm feeling down Aaron's there to make me laugh, Nick's like a big brother to me, and Zak's been there for me since day one. And I know I'm going against on what the guys said about getting them presents, but it's in my nature to buy my friends alittle something.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing on Christmas Eve?" my best friend Jessica asked as we were in the toy aisle looking for Abby's presents  
  
"Well...Zak asked me to go to his mom's house for Christmas Eve" I said as I picked up a Barbie and examined it  
  
"Well are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know" I said sighing and putting the box back on the shelf  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? I can tell you two love each other, you should go...Didn't you tell me that you met his mom and said that she liked you? That's a freakin' bonus Kayla!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then go"  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it"  
  
"NO, there's no thinking about it, you're going to go even if I have to drag you there by your toes, you're going"  
  
"Ok, I'll go" I said laughing  
  
We looked around for alittle bit and I finally got Abby a couple of dolls, a new princess tiara, some clothes, and Connect Four. We checked out and packed everything in the car  
  
"OH! I've still got to get a dress, the People's Choice Awards is next month"  
  
"WHAT?! You're going?" Jessica asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you, Zak invited me to the People's Choice Awards" I said laughnig nervously  
  
"That means he's definatley into you, let's go get you a sexy dress"  
  
I groaned and got into her car. We drove for about 45 minutes and finally Jessica parked infront of a store called Best Fashions Boutique. When she got out of the car she came to my side and pulled me out and drug me inside the store.  
  
"Jessica will you slow down! And quit dragging me, I can walk on my own!"  
  
she finally let go of me  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
I looked at the dresses and then wrinkled my nose up  
  
"Jess...That's something you would wear"  
  
The dresses were strapless and barely covered your upper thigh, I wouldn't even consider these as dresses  
  
"Come on, it would look good on you"  
  
"Yeah, maybe at a club but I'm not going to one"  
  
"Fine" she sighed in defeat  
  
we walked around the store looking at all the dresses and I finally dound one after what seemed like hours. I paid for the dress and we left. Jess dropped me off at my house and I went inside and hid all the presents and put my dress up while Abby was with Gloria and her grandkids.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It was finally Christmas Eve and I was getting Abby ready to go to Zak's house.  
  
"Mommy... is Chelsea and Mark going to be there?" she asked as I tried to banana curl her hair  
  
"Yes sweetie, everyone's going to be there" I said as I got done curling a part of her hair  
  
"Are they gonna have games?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie"  
  
about 15 minutes later I was finally done curling her hair and putting her hair in pig tails with red and green striped ribbons, which she wanted to wear, and I was finally done answering her questions. I helped her get into her almost maroon colored dress and helped her put on her black shoes. Once she was done I started getting ready, I started on my hair by curling it alittle. While I was doing that I got a text from Zak  
  
Don't know if I gave you my mom's address but it's 5684 Palmer Rd.-Z  
  
I text back  
  
No, you didn't, thx 4 giving me the address so I know where 2 go-  
  
Not a prob, see u when u get here-Z  
  
I finished with my hair and then put my clothes on. I put on a light red blouse and black slacks, and put my black high heeled ankle boots on. When I was done I went into the livingroom to find Abby watching Tom & Jerry and eating some of her halloween candy  
  
"Abby don't be eating candy before we go, you're going to ruin your dinner"  
  
"But mommy..."  
  
"No buts Abby, you know better, now let go upstairs and brush your teeth"  
  
she got off the couch slowly and went to brush her teeth with me. When we were done we went to the car and I strapped her in and we took off to Zak's mom's house. I could tell Abby was mesmorized by the christmas decorations that were outside people's houses because she was quiet and every once in a while she would go 'wow'. 35 minutes later I pulled into a sub-division that Zak's mom lived in and every house looked almost the same structural wise. I finaly found Betty's house, it had multi-colored Christmas lights going around the house, a blow up Santa in his sleigh with two reindeer pulling, and you could see her Christmas tree infront of her big picture window. I parked by the curb, since her driveway had cars in it. I got out and then got Abby out and we walked up to her door, I rang the doorbell and Zak answered.  
  
"DADDY!" Abby said happily and jumped into his arms  
  
"Hey Abby" he said hugging her and then putting her down  
  
"Hey Zak" I greeted and entered the house alittle  
  
"Hi Kayla" he said looking at me  
  
he then put his hands on my hips and ulled me into him and kissed me. I was shocked at what he just did  
  
 _WHAT AM I DOING!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!_ I thought  
  
I then closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. I heard people doing 'aww's' and the kids doing 'eww's'. We finally broke apart and I looked at him for some kind of reasoning behind the kiss and he pointed up and I looke up and saw a mistletoe  
  
"My mom just put that up"  
  
"Here ya go Zak" Mary, his sister said handing him a cellphone  
  
"Thanks" he then pressed a few buttons  
  
he led me into the house with his arm around my waist and I felt my phone vibrate. Me and Zak sat down on the couch and I looked at my phone and it was a message from Zak. He sent me the picture of us kissing under the mistletoe just a few seconds ago  
  
So what do you say in being my girlfriend?-Z  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked up at Zak and he was smirking at me  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded and I hugged him tightly  
  
"I'd love to" I said as my voice cracked  
  
"So are you two finally official?" Mary asked already knowing the answer  
  
Zak looked at her and flipped her off  
  
"I take that as a yes, my work is finally done"  
  
"What are you talking about, I had this planned months ago" Zak said  
  
"You did?" I asked  
  
he looked at me  
  
"Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect"  
  
"Alright, Alright, settle down you two, I don't want any baby making in my house" Betty said  
  
"Mom, we're not even on that level yet" Zak groaned embarassed  
  
"So what you're saying is you're just now on fisrt base?" Mary asked amused  
  
"Mary shut the fu-"  
  
"Zachary Alexander!" he mom scolded  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and the two arguing again. After that fiasco Betty called everyone into the kitchen so we could say Grace and start eating. I made Abby's plate and set it down infront of her while she was talking with the other kids that were there sitting at the 'kids table'. I then made my own plate, brisket, mashed potatoes, green beans, a dinner roll, and some gravy. Zak motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did  
  
"You'll love the brisket, my mom makes the best" he said as he took a bite of his own brisket  
  
I took a bite and he wass right, it wasn't just good, it was delious. It was like how my grandma used to make it.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
After we all got done eating we all went into the livingroom for the present exchange. Zak was sitting on the couch and I wass going to sit next to him but he caught my arm and pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Half way through the present exchange Betty pushed a pretty good sized box to Abby  
  
"Abby, this one's from daddy" she said  
  
I looked at Zak and he pointed towards Abby and I watched her open it. She screeched when she saw it was a Barbie Princess Palace  
  
"THANK YOU DADDY!" she said coming over to me and Zak and hugged him  
  
"Your welcome sweetie"  
  
"But you said you didn't get it though"  
  
"I told you that so you would be surprised...Are you surprised?"  
  
"YES"  
  
she then went back to it  
  
"Zak, you didn't have to get that"  
  
"I know, but she wanted it and besides...when we landed in New Jersey that day for our live lockdown, I went to the toy store and got it"  
  
"So you're saying is instead of going to the hotel to rest after your long flight you went toy shopping?"  
  
he nodded  
  
"You know how hard it was trying to find that in an ailse that's all pink?"  
  
"Was it hard or embarassing that you're a guy in a girl ailse trying to pick something out?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Both"  
  
"That's what I thought" I said and kissed his cheek.  
  
After the party was over and everyone was leaving Zak put the Barbie Princess Palace in the trunk while I strapped in a sleeping Abby in her carseat. I shut her door as queitly as I could and Zak came up to me and hugged me  
  
"So how was your Chrismas Eve?"  
  
"It was great, the only thing missing is-" I then felt something  
  
I looked up and it started snowing. It was like the scene from The Santa Clause 2 where Scott it with principal Newman in the horse drawn sleigh and it starts to snow, minus the hot chocolate though...  
  
Zak cupped my face and kissed me. When we pulled apart I said  
  
"I think this is one of the best Christmas's I've had in a long time"  
  
"Me too" Zak said with a ginuine smile  
  
"Well, I better get home and put Abby to bed"  
  
"Alright, be careful going home, it could be slick"  
  
"I will, and you need to be careful too"  
  
"Don't worry" he said kissing me one last time  
  
we said our goodbyes and went our seprate ways. Once I got home I took off Abby's shoes and she woke up enough for me to put her pj's on her and then I tucked her into bed. I then went into my room and got into my pj's and snuggled under the covers with a huge smile plastered on my face  
  
 _I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend...this is the best Christmas EVER_ I thought  
  
as I drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few weeks since Christmas and things were going great between me and Zak. My dad came to my house to watch Abby while Zak took me out on New Years Eve. We went to Mandalay Bay to watch the artists that were lined up for the New Years Eve celebration. And when the ball dropped in Vegas he kissed me like he kissed me on Christmas Eve, and of course we had someone take that picture.  
  
Today he was over at my house and Abby was playing with her dolls in her room while me and Zak were in the kitchen  
  
"Kayla, Has Abby's 'imaginary friend' left yet?"  
  
I stopped dicing the tomatoes and shook my head without looking at him  
  
"I think it's gotten worse"  
  
he was about to take a drink from his glas but put it back down  
  
"What do you mean worse?"  
  
I then went to the stove to stir the meat  
  
"She's always in her room, which is not like her...She's been missing her favorite shows...part of me is glad she's not glued to the T.V like she was but I know it's not good to stay cooped up in a room talking to yourself"  
  
I then felt hands on my waist  
  
"I'm sure it'll end soo-"  
  
Zak was interrupted when Abby screamed bloody murder  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!"  
  
Zak let go of me and I dashed up the stairs frantically, with him not to far behind me  
  
"Abby what's wrong?" I asked worriedly while I hugged her  
  
"Nothing, I want to give you something" she said smiling at me  
  
I sigh of relief left my lips as I let her go. Zak just stood in the doorway examining the room. Abby went to her pillow and got something out from under it  
  
"Kayla someone's-"  
  
"Here" Abby said giving me something  
  
I looked down and my eyes grew wide and watery when I saw what is in my hand  
  
 _I thought I lost this_ I thought  
  
It was my silver bracelet with heart and star charms on it. The hearts has little rhinestones outlining it and the stars had rhinestones at each of their points. This was the very first gift Victor got me and I wore it everyday until I lost one of the charms and I cried for like two days. I counted the charms and they were all there  
  
"Abby where did you find this?" I asked with a shaky voice  
  
"My friend, he said you know him...What's your name again?" She asked and looked over at her bed  
  
And I looked over at her bed confused  
  
 _I know this person?_ I thought  
  
I turned to look at Zak but he wasn't in the doorway anymore  
  
 _Where'd he go?_ I thought and looked back at Abby  
  
then I heard footsteps come in Abby's room and I saw Zak with some things in his hand. One of them started going off uncontrolably  
  
"He said his names Victor" Abby said  
  
My breath caught in my throat and Zak looked at me  
  
 _It can't be_ I thought  
  
"Abby-"  
  
"Victor, I'm Zak...if you would like you can talk into this...And I can replay your voice so Kayla and Abby can hear you"  
  
"Sweetie, what else did he tell you?"  
  
"He said he saw you crying that day and the next day he got it fixed..." she looked back at her bed and then smiled, as if he told her to continue "He hid it in your closet and was going to give it to you for your 3 year anniversary of being together"  
  
I just stared, I couldn't say anything  
  
"Lastnight he gave it to me and told me to give it to you...He said sorry for not giving it to you when he got it fixed, he wanted it to be surprised..."  
  
"Victor...Don't be sorry" I lightly sobbed out  
  
"And he said don't cry"  
  
then I felt something on my shoulder, it felt lie a comforting hand. I looked at where I was feeling it but saw nothing  
  
"He says that he'll always be watching us and that he loves you...Honey Bee"  
  
And that's when I lost it, I put my head in my hands and let it all out. I then felt the hand go away from my shoulder and I felt my whole body being engulfed by warmth and someone rubbing my back soothingly.  
  
"I'm right here Kayla" Zak whispered in my ear  
  
A few minutes passed by and I finally calmed down  
  
"Are you ok mommy?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie" I said with a smile  
  
I finally gained full composure  
  
"I better get back to cooking or we're not eating tonight"  
  
"Ok mommy" Abby then left her room  
  
And me and Zak wasn't to far behind  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I still can't believe it was him that she was talking to all along...I'm actually relieved"  
  
"That makes two of us...Do you think I could use your computer for a sec?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
he then kissed me on the cheek and left me in the kitchen to finish cooking. I was finally done cooking our homemade tacos and Zak called me to the computer  
  
"Take a listen"  
  
I put on the headphones and listened.  
  
"It sound like he's saying 'Take good care of them Zak'" I said and looked at Zak  
  
"That's exactly what I heard"  
  
"It sounds like he likes you" I said smiling and touched his shoulder  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It's been a few weeks since that day and I felt like a new person knowing that Victor wasn't in any sort of pain and that he would always be there just like Zak. And speaking of Zak, we landed in L.A pretty late and we were in our hotel room.  
  
"You excited for the award show tomorrow?" I asked hanging my dress up in the closet  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to beat the Ghost Hunters's asses"  
  
"What makes you think that you're going to win?" I asked looking at him  
  
"Because the GAC has the best fans in the world...Don't you want us to win?"  
  
I walk over to him  
  
"Of course I do" I said and then kissed his cheek and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After I got done taking a shower I changed into some comfortable clothes and opened the bathroom door to see Zak getting off the phone  
  
"Who was it? I asked curiously  
  
"I just ordered room service"  
  
"Oh...What'd ya order?"  
  
"I ordered us some wine and steak"  
  
"That sounds good"  
  
About 45 minutes later our food came and we ate. When we were done someone came and got the cart  
  
"Kayla, I have something I want to give you" Zak said going to his suitcase while I sat on the edge of the bed waiting  
  
He finally found what he was looking for and handed me a black velvet box  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it" he said with a smile  
  
I opened it and it revealed a beautiful necklace  
  
"It's beautiful Zak" I said taking it out of th box carefully  
  
he then gently took it and put it on me  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I then kissed his lips. After that we went to bed so we could get up and be ready for the award show.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I was in a limo with Zak, Nick, Veronique (Nick's wife), and Aaron going to the Nokia Theater.  
  
"You ok Kayla?" Zak asked putting his hand on my knee  
  
"Yeah, just alittle nervous"  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about...We just walk down the carpet and get a few pictures taken and that's that" Nick said reassuringly  
  
Zak then moved to my ear  
  
"And before I forget you look beautiful"  
  
My face heated up alittle  
  
"Thank you" I said softly  
  
"Ooo Zak's tryin' to get some" Aaron said  
  
"I am not, I'm just saying that she looks beautiful in her dress"  
  
"You're saying that to butter her up" Nick said  
  
"Will you three quit acting like children for one day please" Veronique said  
  
I just shook my head and chuckled. Things settled down just in time because we where at the theater getting ready to get out of the limo  
  
"There's no turning back now" Zak said smirking at me  
  
"I never knew that was an option"  
  
then the doors opened. Aaron got out, then Nick and he helped his wife, and then Zak got out and extened his hand and I took it. He then wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the Red Carpet and took a few pictures. Me and Zak took a few...then just me and Veronique...and last but not least Zak, Nick, and Aaron took pictures together. Zak was asked a few questions about Ghost Adventures and his personal life, which he kept the answers simple. By the time that was done we were heading into the arena. While we were inside the arena Aaron nudged Zak in the arm  
  
"2 O'clock" Aaron said pointing in the direction he was looking  
  
Zak groaned and I looked at where Aaron was pointing  
  
"Oh boy, come on honey...I'll see you guys at our seats" Nick said sighing and taking Veronique to their seats  
  
Then an average sized girl walks up to us, she has blonde hair, to much make-up on, a very short cheetah print dress on, and big boobs  
  
"Zak, it's so good to see you again" she said and practicly pushed me out of the way  
  
Good thing I'm a nice person or I would've pulled her hair so she was at my level so I could punch her in her face  
  
"Yeah...It's good to see you to...Christine" Zak said unamused  
  
She then looked over at me with an eyebrow raised and then back at Zak  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"That would be my date"  
  
"Hi, I'm Christine and your?"  
  
 _None of your damn business_ I thought  
  
"My names Kayla" I said politely  
  
"It's nice to meet you, do you think we could talk for a second?"  
  
"Sur-"  
  
"Kayla, it's about time for us to go to our seats" Zak said  
  
"It'll be a quick second" She said to Zak and drug me a few feet away  
  
"So what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into sweetheart... He'll act nice to you right now until he get what he wants then he'll dump you and move on to someone else"  
  
I looked at her like she was nuts  
  
"Trust me...Why in the world would he want you?... He's only with you because he A. Feels sorry for you, B. Needs a good booty call, or both"  
  
"Kayla, ready?" Zak asked coming to us  
  
"Yeah" I said lowly  
  
And we walked away from Christine. Once we made it to our seats I just sat down in a daze  
  
"Hey Kayla, what's wrong?" Aaron asked waving a hand in front of my face  
  
I snapped out of it  
  
"Huh?...Yeah, I'm fine" I said faking a smile  
  
Zak sat down next to me and put his hand on my leg. When he done that Christine's voice played in my head 'Once he gets what he wants he'll dump you'. I hadn't even noticed that the People's Choice Awards was half way over until I heard Taylor Swift sing her 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. I groaned irritatedly  
  
 _This is not the song to be singing right now...And I don't even like you that much_ I thought  
  
Once she was done I saw a very familiar female go up on stage...Christine  
  
"Everyone likes a good spook now and then...And some of these shows will do that to you...Here are your nominees for Best Paranormal TV Series..."  
  
then the announcer said the nominees and flashed little clips of the show on the big screen. Then Christine got an envelope  
  
"And the winner for Best Paranormal TV Series is..." she opened the envelope "Ghost Adventures"  
  
Everyone started clapping and Zak, Nick, Aaron, Veronique, and myself stood up. Veronigue kissed Nick's cheek and he made his way to the aisle, then Aaron, and I gave Zak a small kiss on the cheek and he then went in the aisle and they made there way to the stage. Once they got up there Christine hugged and kissed each of them and handed them there awards  
  
"I can't believe I actually got an award..." Aaron said "I would like to thank my friends, family, and fans for helping stay with this crew"  
  
"I'd like to thank my wife Veronique for staying with me this long... I know it puts a strain on us but we've made it this far and I don't think anything's going to change that...And of course thank you to our fans and friends" Nick said  
  
"And I'd like to thank our amazing GAC fans...without you guys we wouldn't be where we are today...same thing goes for my mom, who is watching tonight...love you mom...And of course my amazingly beautiful girlfriend... for believing in me...And I would also like to thank Travel Channel because without them, you the fans wouldn't be able to see what we do, so thank you...And of course I would like to thank Nick and Aaron because without them to keep me level headed during our lockdowns, I don't know where I would be, so thank you"  
  
they then got off the stage. And about 10 minutes later they finally arrived back to there seats. An 1 1/2 later the award show was over and we were back at the hotel  
  
"Everything ok Kayla? You've been kind of quiet" Zak said taking off his buttoned up shirt  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all" I said, which was sort of, of a lie  
  
I had the whole conversation me and Christine had playing in my head. Was he just using me? Or was she just trying to break us up? I got out of my dress and put on an oversized shirt and crawled into be while Zak was in the bathroom. When he came out he crawled into bed, shut off the lamp and put his arm around me. I wanted to flinch at the touch but I didn't because I knew he would ask if I was ok. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and then put his head on the pillow  
  
"Night Kayla"  
  
"Night" I said lowly  
  
And I tried going to sleep but couldn't. After about 3 hours of trying to go to sleep my brain finally shut down and I was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been about a months since the award show and I've been distant with Zak and working non-stop. Right now I was getting ready for work when Abby came in my room  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" I asked putting my shirt on  
  
"Is daddy coming over tonight?" she asked hopefully  
  
I know it's probably wrong but I've been telling Zak that me and Abby's been busy and I've been telling Abby that Zak's busy doing his job.  
  
"I don't know Abby...Are you about ready to go to work with mommy?" I asked putting my pants and shoes on  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
"Hey guys, I hope everyone is having a wonderful Valetine's day and getting something from your sweethearts..." I said into the camera  
  
"I have" Serena said  
  
"What did your husband get you?"  
  
"He got me some red roses, a teddy bear with a pink ribbon and on the bear's arm was a pretty watch"  
  
"That's so sweet"  
  
"What'd your guy get you?"  
  
"Nothing yet" I said with alittle bit of sadness in my face, "So today we're expected to have tempatures around 67 today, not bad for this time of year here in Vegas...But we are expected to cool down tomorrow into the mid 40s and some of us may see a few flurries. Then we will warm back up into the upper 50s to mid 60s...Back to you Serena"  
  
I then got the clear and walked back to my desk. Abby was coloring in a cat in her coloring book and I sat down at the computer with a sigh  
  
"Everything ok Kayla?"  
  
I knew that voice to well  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hey sweetie..I got you something, close your eyes"  
  
Abby then closed her eyes and Zak sat down a small chocolate bunny, a new Barbie, and one little red rose infront of her  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes"  
  
She opened her eyes and smile widely  
  
"Thank you daddy" she said standing up in the rolling chair and hugged his neck  
  
"Your welcome...Now Kayla it's time for you to close your eyes"  
  
I hesitated but closed them anyway. I heard him come to me and set everything down  
  
"Alright, you can open your eyes now"  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw a bouquet of red roses, a stuffed animal cat that was a light pink with sparkles, and a heart shaped box of chocolates. I had tears in my eyes  
  
"Thank you Zak" I said getting up and hugging him  
  
"No problem" he then let me go and said, "And I've made dinner reservations for me, you and Abby...So Abby don't eat that bunny until after dinner"  
  
We looked at Abby and she had the box getting ready to open it to eat the poor chocolate bunny. Me and Zak chuckled at her  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to work"  
  
"Alright, and thank you"  
  
he kissed me  
  
"It's no problem Kayla...After all you're still my girlfriend right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
When I got home, which was about 5 O'clock I gave Abby a bath and then dressed her in a silky dark purple shirt and some black pants. She then went to play in her room while I took a quick shower. When I got done I got changed and by the time I was done doing Abby's and my hair the doorbell rang. Abby looked out the window  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
I opened the door to let Zak in. He was wearing a maroonish looking collared shirt with some black pants. I must say he looked awesome in that shirt...  
  
"Hey Zak"  
  
"Hey Kayla" he went to kiss my lips but I turned my head, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just put this lipstick on, I don't want it ruined yet" I said smiling  
  
"You can re-apply it" he said diving in for a second time  
  
"But then we'll be late for dinner if I have to redo it" I said moving my head back  
  
"Fine" he kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "This isn't over"  
  
"Are you ready my sweethearts?" he asked picking Abby up  
  
"Yeah" Abby said excitedly  
  
We all left the house and made our way into the Vegas night.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
45 minutes later we arrived at our destination. Zak got out and opened the door for me and then got Abby out and we all headed inside. Once we were inside we were greeted by a man that was in his middle 50s  
  
"Zak it's so good to see you...And these must be your dates?"  
  
"Yeah...Oliver, I'd like you to meet Kayla and Abby"  
  
"It's nice to meet you two" he said shaking my hand and then Abby's  
  
"If you would follow me"  
  
We followed Oliver to a private booth  
  
"The waiter will be right with you"  
  
"Thanks Oliver" Zak said  
  
Oliver then left and I put Abby in a booster seat next to me  
  
"How does the Oliver guy know you?" I asked out of curosity  
  
"My mom's best friends with him"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"My names Jessica...Kayla, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question Jess"  
  
"I started working here yesterday" she then looked over at Zak, "Oh I get it this is a date"  
  
 _You're quick Jess_ I thought  
  
"I'll try not to bug you 3 to much...What can I get you guys to drink?"  
  
"Ladies first"  
  
I saw Jess smile at what Zak said and she mouthed 'He's a keeper'  
  
"I'll have coke and Abby will have a sprite"  
  
"And I'll take an ice water"  
  
"Gotcha, I'll be right back" she then left  
  
We then looked at our menus. A few minutes later Jess came back with our drinks  
  
"Here ya go...Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are Kayla"  
  
"If you say so...Abby will have the chicken strips with fries...And I'll have the 7oz sirloin, medium, with a baked potato with no bacon bits or sour cream"  
  
"And I'll have the same thing but my potato fully loaded"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She then left again. This place wasn't that bad looking. It had crystal chandiliers with dim lights, the walls were a lavendary color and there were a few paintings on the walls  
  
"Kayla is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
I looked over at Abby for a second to see what she was doing. She was coloring on her kids menu, of course...Why couldn't she be doing something else so I didn't have to have this conversation right now?  
  
"You've been alittle distant lately"  
  
"I've just been really busy with work and taking care of Abby"  
  
"You know I could take her off your hands for a little bit...You trust me don't you?"  
  
 _I don't really know_ I thought  
  
"Zak can we talk about this later?" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice and eyes  
  
"Alright, How about when you lay Abby down?"  
  
"That's fine"  
  
Our food came and we ate. Me and Zak tried acting normal for Abby's sake.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/**  
  
It was around 10 O'clock when we got back to my house. Abby was asleep so I unstrapped her and carried her inside and up to her room. I covered her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek then left her room to go talk to Zak, which he was in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to him  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Nah I'm good...So what's up?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine Kayla, quit trying to change the subject"  
  
"Well it's about something that someone told me"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"And it deals with you"  
  
Zak sighed irritatedly, "What'd Christine say?"  
  
"How'd you know it was her?"  
  
"Because everytime I have something positive in my life she comes into the picture somehow and destroys it"  
  
"What a bitch...Sorry"  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that she's one...I thought that she was the one for me but I was wrong...What'd she say to you?"  
  
"Well she said that you'd never go out with someone like me unless A. You felt sorry for me, B. I'm just a booty call, or C. which happens to be A. and B."  
  
"She really said that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Kayla, I'd never do that to you... Believe it or not I was drawn to you for some reason"  
  
"Really?" I said suprised  
  
He nodded and then hugged me.  
  
"I love you Kayla" he said in my ear  
  
I smiled and I felt tears come to my eyes. It'd been years since I heard a guy say that to me, besides of my dad, but that's different...  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"100%"  
  
he then kissed me on the lips and I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Things started to get heated and Zak picked me up and we made our way down the hallway not breaking the contact. We were by my door when he decided to push me up against the wall roughly, but not to rough to wake Abby up. Zak then led me inside my room and shut the door as quickly and quietly as he could. He then attacked my neck and I moaned his name and I felt him smirk into my neck. We made our way to my bed and he started to unzip my dress when we heard a boom and then Abby's door open. Zak moved away from me and tried to gain his composure again and I was doing the same thing. A few seconds later Abby came in the room  
  
"Mommy Daddy-"  
  
Then another boom went off  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"It's alright Abby, it's just thunder"  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Sure sweetie" I said rubbing her head gently  
  
I left the room and quickly changed into a white t-shirt and some shorts. I crawled into bed next to Abby and Zak was on Abby's other side. Pretty soon she shifted closer to me and I knew that she was asleep.  
  
"Zak are you uncomfortable?"  
  
"I'm alright Kayla"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get used to it"  
  
"I'm sorry Zak"  
  
"Kayla, don't be sorry, I'm not mad" he said leaning over and kissed me  
  
"Ok, good night Zak"  
  
"Night Kalya"  
  
 _Where in the world have you been all my life Zak?_ I thought smiling at the now sleeping Zak  
  
I sighed contenly and fell asleep soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I reached over and shut it off and when I rolled back over with my eyes open I had two pairs of eyes staring at me  
  
"You two go back to sleep" I said lowly as I slowly got out of bed  
  
Abby didn't hesitate to go back to sleep  
  
"You don't have to go back to sleep if you don't want to Zak...Or are you uncomfortable?"  
  
then his phone started vibrating on the nightstand  
  
"I was going to get up anyway" he said smiling while shutting off his alarm.  
  
I then remembered something and I sighed  
  
"What's up?" Zak asked getting out of bed  
  
We made it out of my room  
  
"I just remebered I have to go in alittle bit earlier, we have a staff meeting today"  
  
"I've got nothing to do today, I'll take Abby off your hands for you"  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Alright, I'll right down some things you need to know"  
  
"Alright...I'm going to go home and get cleaned up alittle and I'll be right back"  
  
"Ok" we kissed and then he left.  
  
I took a 10 minute shower and got ready. By the time Zak got back Abby was up with fresh clothes on eating some pre-made pancakes  
  
"Abby, you get to hang out with daddy today"  
  
"YAY!" she cheered with both of her hands in the air  
  
"Zak, I left instructions on the counter"  
  
"Ok Kalya" he said as we were walking to the door  
  
"She's allergic to bees, so if she gets stung her medicine is in the bathroom cabinet"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Don't forget to take it with you if you guys go anywhere"  
  
"I pulled her carseat out, can you get it installed in your car?"  
  
"It's easy, see"  
  
we walked out the door and Abby followed. Zak picked up the carseat that I sat on the porch and took it to his car. He opened the back door, put the seat in it and then started securing it, or at least trying to. He looked at one of the belts like 'What the hell do I do with this?' I was holding back a laugh while Abby was laughing her head off  
  
"You know you have brackets inbetween the backrest and the seat" I said giving him a clue  
  
"I do not"  
  
"Zak, every car has them now a days" I said sighing and climbed into the back of his car  
  
I took one of the belts, put it in the crease where the backrest and seat connect, and after a few seconds of searching we heard a 'click'. I pulled on the belt and it didn't budge  
  
"Told ya" I said with a smile  
  
he playfully glared at me and I laughed. I set the carseat up and wehn I was finished I climbed out of the car  
  
"Alright that's complete, Abby you need to go eat, mommy will see you later" I said and kissed her head  
  
She went back inside to eat  
  
"Are you sure you've got this?"  
  
"Kayla... I've babysat my neice and nephew...I've got this" he said with a reassuring smile  
  
"If you say so...But if you have any questions or if it's an emergency call me"  
  
"Will do Kalya" he said then kissed me  
  
I then got into my car and rove off  
  
 _I hope everything's going to be ok_ I thought worriedly  
  
 **> >>>ANYBODY'S POV<<<<<**  
  
When Zak shut the door he went back to the kitchen  
  
"Did mommy make the pancakes?"  
  
Abby shook her head  
  
"No, they came from the freezer"  
  
Zak scrunched up his nose alittle  
  
"How 'bout I fix you real pancakes...Mommy has pancake mix doesn't she?"  
  
Abby smiled and nodded. She got up of the chair and pointed to a cabinet. Zak opened it and found the pancake mix and something else. Abby got a plastic bowl and put it up on the counter for Zak to put the mix into. He went and got the other he wa almost done he opened up a package  
  
"Ah! Daddy mommy's going to get mad"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said no chocolate for breakfast" she said pointing to the chocolate chips  
  
"Alittle bit of chocolate won't hurt...just don't tell mommy"  
  
"Ok...Won't she know that's open?"  
  
"Well go to the store and get a new one"  
  
"Ok" she said smiling  
  
When he was done cooking the pancakes they sat down and ate together  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"It's great" she said taking another bite  
  
he just chuckled. When they were done Zak done the dishes while Abby watched something on Disney Junior. Once Zak was finished he went to the living room  
  
"What'cha waching sweetie?"  
  
"Doc McStuffins"  
  
"Doc what?" he asked confused  
  
"McStuffins...She helps hurt toys get better"  
  
"Oh"  
  
He sat on the couch and two seconds after he sat down on the couch his phone vibrated. '1 new text', he opened it up and it was from Kayla, which she left only an hour and a half ago  
  
-Everything ok?-K  
  
-Everything's fine Kayla, she's behaving & safe-Z  
  
He put his phone on the arm of the couch  
  
"What are we doing today?" Abby asked  
  
"I was thinking we could go to a toy store, then the park, get some lunch and some ice cream"  
  
"Ok, let's go" she said getting up to go get her shoes  
  
Zak went to the bathroom to grab the medicine and when he went back to the living room Abby was ready. They walked to the car and Zak strapped her in and they left. They reached the mall and went inside to one of the toy stores. Abby drug Zak to the girls section and Zak inwardly smacked himself. Abby started looking at the Barbies for 20 minutes  
  
"You want a new Barbie?"  
  
She looked at him with a huge smile. Abby picked a balletrina one and a vetrenarian  
  
"You want those two?" he asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They went to the check out and when they were done they got back in the car. Zak checked the clock on the radio '12:34pm'  
  
"Are you starting to get hungry sweetie?" he asked looking in the rearview mirror  
  
"Yeah, can we get Wendy's?"  
  
"Sure thing, what are you going to want?"  
  
"Chicken nuggets and fries"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to listen to Radio Disney"  
  
"What station is it sweetie?"  
  
"AM 1140"  
  
As soon as he changed it he regreted it, Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With me' was on. He looked in the rearview mirror andsmiled when he saw Abby singing along and hopping in her seat with a smile on her face. They made it to the Wendy's drive thru  
  
"Welcome to Wendy's, What would you like to order?"  
  
"I would like a chicken nugget kids meal with a sprite, and a double cheeseburger"  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That'll be $5.84 at the first window"  
  
Zak started pulling out some money and slowly driving to the first window  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why didn't we go inside"  
  
"Because we're going to eat at the park"  
  
Zak pulled up to the first window and handed the guy the money. He then pulled up to the second window and got the food. They went to a park, which was about 5 minutes away. Zak finally found a place to park and they went to the shelter to eat. When they were done Zak pushed her on the swings, see-sawed with her, and helped her get across the monkey bars. Abby then started playing with other kids and Zak went back to the shelter and watched Abby play with the other kids. While he was watching Abby his phone went off, he looked at the I.D 'Aaron'  
  
"I'm kind of busy Aaron, what is it?"  
  
"Have you checked the filming schedule yet?"  
  
"No, I've been busy why?"  
  
"Well...the network wants us to go back to Goldfield"  
  
"Again? That'll be our third time"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I guess they want even more evidence and that place will help us get it" Zak said with a smirk  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Are you scared Aaron"  
  
"No" he said slowly  
  
Zak looked over at Abby  
  
"Sweetie, don't go down that hill, I won't be able to see you" he called out  
  
"You're watching Abby?"  
  
"Yeah, Kayla had a meeting today and I took Abby off her hands for the day"  
  
"You really like Kayla don't you?"  
  
"Aaron now's not the time to talk about this, I'll see you later"  
  
"Alright, bye Mr. Tough Guy" Aaron said with a laugh  
  
Zak growled and before he could retort anything Aaron hung up. Abby came up to Zak  
  
"Daddy can we go get ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, you ready to go?"  
  
she nodded. They left the park and headed to an ice cream shop. When they arrived at their destination they went inside.  
  
"Hey Zak how are you?" A lady said that had jet black hair  
  
"I'm fine Julie" Zak said alittle unhappy  
  
Zak looked down at Abby  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
"The rainbow kind"  
  
"Alright, two scoops of the rainbow one-"  
  
"Mommy only lets me get one scoop"  
  
Zak kneeled down  
  
"I'll let you have two scoops if you keep it a secret from mommy"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He chuckled and stood back up  
  
"So, two scoops of the rainbow one in a cup and I'll have two scoops of vinilla in a cone"  
  
Julie got the items and Zak handed Abby hers and she went and sat down  
  
"$ 10.25...She your neice?"  
  
"No, I'm babysitting for a friend" Zak said handing Julie some money  
  
"Zak...When are we getting back together?"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Never?" she asked  
  
"Never ever, ever, ever"  
  
Zak inwardly smacked and groaned at himself. On the way here Radio Disney layed another Taylor Swift song, give you a guess which one...That's right, 'We are Never Getting Back Together'.  
  
"But Zak-"  
  
"No buts Julie, you walked out on me because you didn't like what I do for a living...I've actually met someone else"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Julie"  
  
he then walked to Abby  
  
"Ready to go sweetie?"  
  
she nodded and threw her ice cream cup away and Zak quickly ate his ice cream. They left and went back to Kayla's house.  
  
 **> >>KAYLA'S POV<<<<<**  
  
I arrived back home around 7:38  
  
 _I hope she was a good girl_ I thought as I opened the door  
  
When I entered the house I saw a couple of plates on the coffee table with a few peices of macaroni on one of the plates. The T.V was on Disney Channel and turned down, and I saw Abby and Zak asleep on the couch, that melted my heart. Abby had her back towards the back of the couch and Zak was facing while being the barrier so she wouldn't fall off the couch. They both had one of their arms under their heads  
  
 _That's so cute_ I thought  
  
I went closer and took a picture with my phone. I then changed my phone background to the two people that's important in my life. I lightly shook Zak and he woke up and looked at me  
  
"Kayla?" he asked groggily  
  
"Mmm Hmm"  
  
Zak got up slowly  
  
"How was she?" I asked lowly  
  
"She didn't cause any trouble"  
  
"That's good, I'll be right back" I said picking her up and carried her to her room.  
  
When I was done I went back to the living room to see Zak laying back on the couch  
  
"C'mon, you and I have had a long day"  
  
He followed me to my room, I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed right next to him. It didn't take long before me and Zak were out like a light.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been about a week since Zak watched over Abby while I was in a meeting all day that day. I've noticed a few things...I've noticed two new Barbie's... Abby's been whispering to Zak alot lately, it doesn't bother me but I find it a little weird... And my chocolate chips have been opened, that's like a sin if I'm not the one that opens them first.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy's here!" Abby called from the living room  
  
I walked out of my room with the clothes basket and put it on the couch when I got to the living room. I opened the door just as Zak was about to ring the bell  
  
"Hey Zak"  
  
"Hey Kayla" he said and kissed me, then entered the house  
  
"Doing some laundry?" he said with humor hidden in his voice  
  
"Yeah, Since it's my day off I figured I could clean the house a little bit...AND I have a bone to pick with you " I said squinting and pointing at him  
  
"Daddy" Abby said and went to Zak  
  
Zak picked her up and put her in his strong left arm  
  
 _Why am I so fancinated with his STRONG and PERFECT arms today? I see them every day_ I thought  
  
"Earth to Kayla"  
  
I snapped out of my trance and looked at a smirking Zak  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you were going to do the laundry"  
  
"I am...I was just thinking"  
  
"About what?" Zak asked and his smirk got wider  
  
"I was just wondering why someone opened my chocolate chips before I did and used half of the bag" I said changing the subject  
  
And when I asked that Zak's smirk fell and he had a couple of expressions run through his face. One was the 'Deer-in-the-Headlights' look and the other one was the 'Busted' look. I chuckled a little and took the clothes to the laundry room. Zak started to follow me but was interrupted by the door bell.  
  
 **ANYONE'S POV**  
  
Zak sighed and answered the door. When he opened the door there was a little blonde boy standing there ready to speak but stopped  
  
"Hi Brett" Abby said smiling  
  
"Hi" he said shyly  
  
"Brett, don't be shy, he's not gonna hurt you" Gloria said  
  
"I-I was wonding if Abby c-could come with us for my birthday party?"  
  
"Where's it at?" Zak asked nicely  
  
"Chuck-E-Cheese"  
  
Zak inwardly groaned, Chuck-E-Cheese...was every kids dream but a parents worst nightmare.  
  
"Please daddy" Abby said looking at Zak in the eyes  
  
"You're going to have to ask momma" he said with a smile  
  
He let Abby down and she took off to the Laundry room  
  
"I don't think we've met before...My name's Gloria, I live next door" she said extending her hand  
  
"Hi Gloria, I'm Zak" he said shaking her hand  
  
"How are you liking parenthood?"  
  
"I'm still learning the ropes" he said chuckling nervously  
  
"You'll get the hang of it"  
  
 **KAYLA'S POV**  
  
I heard Zak talking to Gloria and I heard little footsteps coming closer  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked putting the detergant into the washer  
  
"Can I go with Brett to Chuck-E-Cheese? It's his birthday"  
  
"Sure" I said closing the washer  
  
she smiled and ran back to the living room and I was right behind her. When I reached the door Gloria said  
  
"Hey Kayla, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Gloria" I said with a chuckle then looked at Brett, her grandson, "I heard it's someone's birthday?"  
  
he nodded  
  
"Who's going with you?"  
  
"My brother and my cousins and of course GG..."  
  
GG was short for Grandma Gloria.  
  
"And Abby if it's ok" he finished  
  
"Well, it's ok with me"  
  
"Thank you Ms. Summers"  
  
"Your welcome and I've told you call me Kayla"  
  
"Right, Sorry"  
  
"Abby, you have fun and don't cause any trouble"  
  
"Ok mommy" she said hugging me and then Zak  
  
"I'll give you a call when we're heading back or if anything goes wrong"  
  
"Ok, thanks Gloria"  
  
they all left and I shut the door and turned around to see a smiling Zak. You heard me right, he was smiling not smirking  
  
"Yes?" I asked with suspession  
  
"Nothing, well since Abby's gone out to eat pizza and play..." he started and then grabbed me by the waist pulling me close to him, "How 'bout we go out to dinner?" he finished while kissing my right cheek and made his way to my lips  
  
"That depends on where we're going"  
  
"How about...Chinese?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll be ready in a few minutes" I said pecking his lips and went to change.  
  
I changed into a maroon colored t-Shirt, some dark blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready" I said coming into the living room  
  
"Your chariate awaits madam" He said with a british accent  
  
"Thank you kind sir" I said with my best British accent, but failed miserably and linked my arm around Zak's arm  
  
He chuckled at how bad my accent was  
  
"Was it that bad?" I asked as he opened the car door for me  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh quit making fun of me" I said as he got in the drivers seat  
  
"I'm not making fun of you, just think...If you practice that accent a little bit more you'll be a professional" he said patting my leg  
  
We chatted for 15 minutes until we got to the Chinese restaraunt and went inside. I've been in Vegas for practically my whole life and I've never been in a Chinese restaraunt that was so beautifully decorated. As son as you enter you're greeted by a 'Wishing' pond on the left and a koi pond, which consisted of pretty good sized goldfish, on the right. The ceiling was painted sky blue with clouds, some places when they paint clouds on their ceiling the clouds are too dominant, but these were perfect. They looked like they were fluffy and fading. There was a huge crystal chandelier above the buffet, the walls had been what looks like to be hand painted. The walls were some of the landscaping and historic buildings that were in China.  
  
"How many?" an older Chinese woman asked  
  
"Two" Zak answered  
  
We then followed her to a booth  
  
"What would you like to drink?"  
  
"I'll take a Pepsi" I said  
  
"Ice water" Zak said  
  
she nodded and went to get the drinks while we went and got our food.  
  
 _This all looks sooo good..._ I thought as I sniffed the air a little bit, _And smells good too_ I thought  
  
I filled my plate with rice, beef & broccoli, and I got a bowl of there noodles. I sat back down and pretty soon after Zak sat down too  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a place decorated so beautifully"  
  
"Me neither... That's why I like coming here. Are you that hungry?"  
  
I looked down at my plate and then back up at him with a smile  
  
"I **love** Chinese food, I could eat this stuff for the rest of my life"  
  
Zak chuckled and we dug in. After we finished eating we got our fortune cookies and I opened mine and read it  
  
'Life will throw you curves but only you can overcome them'  
  
 _I know it does, I've been there_ I thought  
  
"What does yours say?" Zak asked me  
  
I gave him the piece of paper as he gave me his  
  
'To reach your goal you must go through great obstacles'  
  
 _They both fit me perfectly_ I thought  
  
We headed to the counter and paid. Once Zak was done paying we went back to my place.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
"Are you staying the night?" I asked as soon as Zak closed my front door  
  
"Yeah...I think I need some time with my girl, don't you think?"  
  
I looked up and saw something in his eyes that made me fill a spark.  
  
"We have been busy haven't we? I think you're right" I said going to him and wrapped my arms around his neck  
  
He gladly put his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't realize we were in my room until the back of my legs came in contact with my bed. Zak's right hand was on my waist as his left hand traveled very slowly down my body giving me goosebumps. I pulled his shirt off of him slowly and then threw it to the side. He started going for my shirt while kissing and nipping my neck, which made me moan. Then we heard an annoying robotic voice 'Call from Gloria'. Zak let me go so I could answer the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Zak wrapped his arms back around me and kissed part of my shoulder that was exposed  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
I went straight into 'Mommy protection' mode and Zak felt me tense up and stopped kissing my shoulder  
  
"What's wrong sweetie? It sounds like you've been crying"  
  
"I'm in the hospital"  
  
My blood went cold and I was frozen in place  
  
 _HOSPITAL?!_ I thought frantically  
  
"What's wrong?" Zak whispered  
  
"Abby, which one?"  
  
"Desert Spring"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
we hung up and I frantically checked my reflection in the mirror  
  
"Kayla what's wrong?"  
  
"Abby, she's in the hospital"  
  
Zak put his shirt back on quickly  
  
"Did she tell you why?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out when we get there"  
  
"C'mon"  
  
we hurried out the door and got in Zak's car  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Desert Spring"  
  
We sped off to Desert Spring Medical Center and the only thing I was thinking was God please don't let it be serious.


	17. Chapter 17

We arrived at the hospital in about 10 minutes, like I told Abby I would. I practically ran to the front desk  
  
"Excuse me could you tell me what room Abby Summers is in?"  
  
The receptionist typed on her computer  
  
 _Hurry up please_ I thought  
  
"Since she's a child, I need to ask what your relation to her is"  
  
"I'm her mother" I said with annoyance  
  
"Alright, she's in room 569"  
  
"Thanks" I said  
  
Soon Zak started walking with me  
  
"What room?"  
  
"569"  
  
We got in the elevator Zak hit the 5th floor button. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I used to like elevators until one day when I was 8 an elevator that I was on with my dad stopped and we were stuck in there for six hours. And I don't like small spaces.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine" I said with a shaky voice  
  
 _Elevator hurry and open your door!_ I thought  
  
After what felt like 20 minutes it finally went 'ding' and opened. Me and Zak got out and we headed to Abby's room. When we got to the room I ran in and hugged her tightly. After a minute I let go and examined her. All she had was a few scratches and bruises  
  
"What happened baby girl?" I asked with tears in my eyes  
  
She opened her mouth and started talking  
  
 **> >>>> ANYBODY'S POV<<<<<<**  
  
"Ya'll ready to go home?" Gloria asked the kids as they came back to the table at Chuck-E-Cheese  
  
"Yeah" the kids said  
  
"Alright, get your prizes and lets get goin'"  
  
Abby grabbed her giraffe that was pink with hot pink spots and was as tall as her. She, Brett, Travis, Lily, Hailey, and Gloria headed to the car  
  
"Don't forget to buckle up" Gloria said as she opened the back passenger door  
  
Travis got in first then Brett, Hailey, Lily, and Abby got in. Gloria shut the door and the kids buckled their seltbelts. Gloria got in the drivers seat, buckled her seatbelt and started the vehicle  
  
"Ya'll buckled up?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She then drove off. While driving Selena Gomez's Round and Round came on and the girls started singing and the boys mocked the girls. When it was over Travis unbuckled his seatbelt  
  
"Watch this" he whispered to Brett  
  
He reached over to Hailey and unbuckled her belt  
  
"Stop it Travis"  
  
Travis sat back in his seat quickly  
  
"Travis what are you doing?" Gloria asked looking in the rearview mirror for a second  
  
"Noth-"  
  
"He's undoing our seatbelts" Hailey said  
  
"Travis now stop that and put your seatbelt back on before I give you an old fashioned spankin'"  
  
Travis put his belt back on and pouted. Five minutes past and they stopped at a stop light, they were about 6 minutes away from the house. The light on the other side changed green and the vehicles started going  
  
"GG when's the light going to change? I've got to go to the bathroom" Brett said  
  
"Here in a second sweetheart"  
  
Then the light changed red and then theirs changed green. Gloria started driving again and noticed something. A black extended SUV was on her side of the road heading straight towards her at full speed  
  
"Kids I need you to hang on to something tightly" she said as calm as she could because she knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge the SUV in time.  
  
The kids grabbed on to something tightly  
  
"GG what's going on?" Lily asked worriedly  
  
"Just do what I told you" she said to Lily then prayed "Lord please let these children survive they have so much to look forward to"  
  
And with that the SUV crashed head on with them. The front of the car smashed inwards, the windshield shattered, Gloria hit the steering wheel, airbags came out, and the kids went forward from the impact. The SUV backed up and turned left doing a dounut and headed to the car again and smashed the driver side. Gloria and the kids fell sideways from the impact and the glass shattered all over Gloria and Travis. Then the SUV took off and Abby could hear the other kids screaming, yelling from outside of the car, the horn from the car was going off and Abby looked at Gloria and she was slunched over the steering wheel lifelessly. Abby soon heard sirens before she blacked out.  
  
 **> >>>> KAYLA'S POV<<<<<<<<**  
  
Kayla was stunned  
  
 _Who would do something like this? Gloria wouldn't hurt a soul...Why did they do that?_ I thought  
  
"Did you hit your head sweetie?" Zak asked sitting next to her examining her head  
  
I snapped out of it and looked too. There was a few stitches right near her hair line  
  
"I guess" she said  
  
"Where's Travis and the rest of them?"  
  
"In the rooms next to me...Gloria's in the room with gl-"  
  
then the doctor came in  
  
"How are the others?" I asked the doctor  
  
"Well, the girls and the yougest boy got scratches and bruises, the older boy's got a concussion, a broken arm, scratches, and bruises... And the woman is in the ICU, she's got a collapsed lung, 4 broken ribs, a concussion, broken arm..."  
  
then his pager went off. He looked at it and I could tell it was about Gloria  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"They just took her to the O.R, I'll let you know how she's doing" he said and then left quickly  
  
I sat there trying to take this all in and when I finally comprehened it I broke down crying. Zak came to me and hugged me tightly while I sobbed into his chest.  
  
 _Please let Gloria make it through_ I thought  
  
I gained composure of myself and layed next to Abby on her bed  
  
"Mommy, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie, why don't you go to sleep...me and daddy's right here" I said kissing her forehead  
  
She settled down into the bed and cuddled up next to me. About 10 minutes later she fell asleep  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked putting down his phone and I could tell by the look on his face he was beyond pissed  
  
"Maybe you should go home and get some rest" I said softly  
  
"I'll be fine Kayla"  
  
"Zak you look exhausted you need to go home and rest"  
  
He sighed irritatedly and ran his hand down his face  
  
"Alright, I'll go...just call me if you need anything, if something happens, or when they tell you Gloria's condition ok? And it doesn't matter what time it is either"  
  
"I will"  
  
he got up and kissed my forehead and then left. I soon fell asleep in the very uncomfortable hospital bed. I woke up about 2 hours later when the doctor came in  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"We've fixed her lung and we found some blood clots in her brain and fixed those too...But she'll still be in the ICU for a few days"  
  
"And what about the kids, did their mom or dad pick them up?"  
  
"We've contacted their parents and told them what happened and that the kids have to stay over night"  
  
"Thank you so much for helping them all out"  
  
"Not a problem...I need to ask you a few questions though...Do you know who did this?"  
  
"No, the only information I got from my daughter was that a black extended SUV crashed into them"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Ok, I'll let you get back to what you were doing"  
  
he then left and Abby woke up  
  
"Mommy?" she asked groggily  
  
"It's ok baby, go back to sleep" I said softly while stroking her head lovingly, making sure I didn't hit the stitches.  
  
She cuddled back into me and went to sleep. I picked my phone up and looked at the time '3:34am'  
  
 _He's probably asleep_ I thought  
  
-R u up?-  
  
I then pressed the little green send button. A few minutes went by and nothing popped up so I put the phone down. As soon as I put the phone down it went off, I picked it up again and opened the messeage  
  
-Yeah, any update?-Z  
  
 _I know you were asleep_ I thought and then text him again  
  
-Gloria's out of the O.R, they fixed her lung & she had a few brain clots, they got to those in time & now she's back in the ICU for a few days-  
  
-I'm glad they got her lung fixed and I'm glad they caught those clots in time-Z  
  
-Me too, if she passed away I don't know what I would do...She's like a mother to me-  
  
-I know ur about to cry, please don't-Z  
  
I smiled at that because I was about to cry  
  
-Alrite I'll let u get back 2 sleep, I'm going 2 sleep 2-  
  
-Ok, goodnight Kayla & tell Abby goonight 4 me 2-Z  
  
-Ok-  
  
I put the phone down and layed my head on my right arm and soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kayla I found the person that did this"  
  
"What do you mean? How?"  
  
"Honey Bee, I might not be on earth in physical form but I'm still with you two no matter what" he said with a chuckle, "Do you remember Henry Cunningham?"  
  
I blinked a few times with a confused look  
  
"The guy from 7th grade that had a crush on you? Tall, blonde, and big dorky glasses "  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember him"  
  
"Well your mom and stepdad hired him to get rid of our daughter-"  
  
"Why would he do that for them? He was a good guy"  
  
"Probably to get revenge on you for breaking his heart...He's got a long wrap sheet"  
  
"You're telling me that the smartest and nicest kid is a criminal?"  
  
"Yeah, it goes all the way back to when he was in 10th grade...it started out as stealing money from a cash register and escalated to battery and assault on his girlfriends, he got out of prison about 4 months ago"  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"C'mon now honey bee,I was a cop and I can see everything that goes on now"  
  
Victor then looked behind him  
  
"I guess my time's up for now, I need to start heading back"  
  
"Alright, I love-"  
  
Victor put a finger on my lips and smiled  
  
"I know you do, but you need to love Zak as much as you love me"  
  
I just stared at him for an explanation  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now... But I can say that I have a feeling that he's going to be by your side no matter what" he looked behind him again, "The big man's starting to get upset with someone" he looked at me again "Just remember honey bee, I love you and I'll always be there for you, not physically though, but I'll be there and so will Zak, so don't push him away"  
  
he leaned down and kissed my forehead before he walked away, slowly fading till there was nothing. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital room with Abby next to me sound asleep  
  
"Morning"  
  
I jumped and looked to my right and saw Zak  
  
"When did you get here?" I asked trying to catch my breath from being startled by Zak's voice  
  
"A few minutes ago, you were asleep so I let you be, are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I just had this weird..."  
  
 _I don't know if I was dreaming or if it was real_ I thought  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know if it was just a dream or if Victor actually came and talked to me"  
  
"Ms. Summers..."  
  
I looked towards the doorway and saw the detective from Abby's other case that's going on and a few cops with him  
  
"Hello detective..."  
  
 _What was his name again?_ I thought  
  
he chuckled a little  
  
"Tom Sellers"  
  
"Thanks, there's been alot on my mind"  
  
"No need to explain, but I do need to ask you a few questions"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Detective Sellers looked at Zak  
  
"He's fine, he knows what's going on" I said  
  
"Alright, Do you know of anyone that would want to do this?"  
  
"Besides of my mom and stepdad?..."  
  
Should I tell them about the dream? I thought  
  
"There might be somebody named Henry Cunningham"  
  
Det. Sellers wrote that in his notepad  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"School, we were both in 7th grade. After we passed the 7th grade I went to a different school, so that's the last time that I saw him" I explained while I answered the next question, that 'When's the last time you saw him?' question  
  
Abby started waking up when a doctor came in  
  
"Thank you Ms. Summers for giving us the information..."  
  
"Last night there was a hit and run involving 5 children and a woman in her mid 50s early 60s. Other drivers stopped to help them out..." me and the detective looked at the T.V and we saw Gloria's car smashed to pieces  
  
 _How in the world did all of them survive?_ I thought looking at the image  
  
"Witnesses are saying that this was intentinal. Cameras caught his personalized lisence plate from the Black extended SUV..."  
  
they showed the personal lisence plate, **_NRD4LFE_** __  
  
 _Classic_ I thought sarcastically  
  
"If you have any information about this please call the TIPS hotline"  
  
I looked back at Sellers and he was writing the information down  
  
"Like I was saying thank you for giving us all the information you know, we'll be in touch"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Him and the officers left. The doctor finished checking Abby out and gave Zak the release papers  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have any information on the patient Gloria Billington? She came in with 5 kids lastnight"  
  
"She has stabilized and she should be moving out of the ICU into a normal room somtime today"  
  
"Ok, thank you"  
  
the doctor nodded and left to do the rest of his rounds before the afternoon shift change.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry"  
  
"What do you want sweetie?"  
  
"Ice cream"  
  
"Ab-" I started  
  
"Sweetie it's not good to have that sugary stuff first thing in the morning, maybe later, what else do you want?"  
  
"Sausage biscuits"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Abby got out of the bed and went to the bathroom  
  
"Do you want me to take her for the day? Don't take offense to this but you look like hell"  
  
I sat down on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder  
  
"If you do take her, what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"I don't know... Take a nice hot bubble bath, sleep, relax, take my card if you want to go to the spa" he said holding his credit card infront of my face  
  
"Zak I'm not taking your credit card to spend your money on something-"  
  
"That'll make you relax and feel a little bit better"  
  
"Zak-"  
  
"And you can't really so no to the spa because I've already set up an appointment for you today at 1:30 at Tina's Magical Touch"  
  
"Zak, why?" I said sighing  
  
"Because I love you" he said kissing my cheek  
  
"Eww"  
  
We looked at where that came from and Abby was standing by the bathroom door looking at us.  
  
"Wanna hang out with daddy today?" Zak asked  
  
Abby's face lit up  
  
"Yeah" she said excitedly  
  
"Ok, tell momma bye so we can get going"  
  
I got off of Zak and Abby came to me. I picked her up and gave her a kiss then put her back down  
  
"You be careful and be good"  
  
"I will" she said then headed to the door  
  
I then felt a pair of hands on my waist  
  
"She'll be fine Kayla, we'll see you later" he said kissing my cheek and patting the left side of my waist gently  
  
They left and I looked down at my watch '12:15pm'  
  
"That gives me time to clean up" I said to myself  
  
I went home and got changed into some gray knee high shorts and a white t-shirt. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels  
  
 _Why is there nothing good on when I want to watch T.V?_ I thought finally stopping on a music video channel.  
  
I watched music videos for 10 minutes before I finally shut it off and got up  
  
 _I should eat something real quick_ I thought  
  
I went into the kitchen to get a chocolate chip granola bar and when I finished I went and brushed my teeth. I looked at my clock that was on the wall, it was two dolphins jumping out of the water on oppisite sides and the clock part was inbetween the dolphins and above the water and it read '1:10'  
  
 _I better get going who knows how long it'll take me to get there_ I thought  
  
I grabbed my car keys and slipped on my black flip-flops and headed out the door to go to Tina's Gentle Touch.


	19. Chapter 19

I arrived at Tina's Gentle Touch at 1:28pm  
  
 _Perfect timing_ I thought excitedly  
  
I got out of the car and went inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked  
  
"I'm here for my 1:30 appointment"  
  
She started typing on the computer  
  
"Kayla Summers right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, one of the massage therapists will be with you shortly"  
  
"Thank you" I said and then sat down  
  
I took out my phone and text Zak  
  
-I'm at the place, Everything ok?-  
  
A few seconds past and then my phone went off  
  
-Everything's fine, go enjoy the massage and relax. We'll c u l8r :)-Z  
  
I sighed and put my phone back in my purse  
  
"Kayla Summers?"  
  
I stood up and followed the person to a room  
  
"He'll be in in a few" then they left  
  
Once the door was closed I stripped down and put the sheet around me. About a minute later there was a knock on the door  
  
"Come in" I said  
  
When the door opened it revealed a tall hansome guy. He was about Zak's height, he had muscles just alittle bit bigger than Zak's, and almost looked like Bradley Cooper  
  
"My names Nathan" he said looking at me and then at a piece of paper, "It looks like you would like a full body/deep tissue massage...Correct?" he asked looking back up  
  
"Yeah" I said shyly  
  
And he also had a Fench accent  
  
 _I'm going to thank Zak later for this_ I thought happily  
  
"Would you like to listen to anything before we begin?"  
  
"Um... Josh Groban"  
  
"I'll be right back" he said and then left the room  
  
A few minutes past and he came back with a CD and put it in the player. Pretty soon after one of Josh Groban's songs filled the room lightly  
  
"Which part do you want done first?"  
  
"My back please" I said laying on my stomach so he could rub my back  
  
He got some of his oils and started  
  
"You've got a lot of knots" he said rubbing my shoulders  
  
"I've been really stressed lately" I mumbled closing my eyes  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Two hours later my massage was complete, I went back home and took a nice hot bubble bath. And I lit a few lavender candles to sooth me.  
  
 _I'm loving this spoiling myself day_ I thought as I got in the bathtub, my legs turning into the color of a losbster.  
  
I finally eased myself in to the hot bath and put my bath pillow behind me so the back of the bathtub wouldn't hurt my upper-back/neck. I sighed contently while closing my eyes. The only thing I could hear was the birds chirping outside.  
  
I don't know how long I was in there but I was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door  
  
"Why?" I groaned  
  
I decided to get out since the water was cold and my bubbles were gone. I blew out the candles, dried myself off, put my undergarments on, and then put my cotton rose colored robe that went just above my ankles on. I went to the door and opened it and it revealed Tom Sellers, the detective  
  
"Oh...Hi, come on in while I go get dressed" I said embarassed  
  
He entered the house and I went upstairs and put on a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I went back down stairs  
  
"I'm sorry that I interrupted your 'me' day, my wife would kill me if I did that to her" he said chuckling  
  
"That's ok, I'm guessing you have new information?"  
  
"Yes, we've found the black SUV a few blocks from here..."  
  
I could've swore my heart stopped for a few seconds  
  
"It belongs to Henry Cunningham. He actually changed his name to Kyle Summerton"  
  
"Why does that sound close to my name?"  
  
"Well we've questioned him about the events and he seems out of it"  
  
"Out of it?"  
  
"Ms. Summers, I'm not supposed to tell you about what went on during the interagation but since I inturrupted your 'me' day, I'll tell you...But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody or freak out"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Well it seems that he's obsessed with you, we searched his home and we found snapshots of you out in public with your daughter, tons of recorded video of you giving the weather, pictures from school on his laptop and walls, photoshopped pictures all over his house, he was even trying to find out where you lived"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked, I could feel my blood boiling  
  
He shook his head, "I wouldn't make this up"  
  
"So you're telling me that he's most likely beyond a phsycopath?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think you're safe here anymore, we could put you in a protective program-"  
  
"No, not yet...me and my daughter have somewhere else to stay"  
  
"Alright, but if it doesn't work out, we're going to have to put you in the protective program"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No, I'm good...Thank you Det. Sellers"  
  
"Not a problem, I'll see you later...And again I'm sorry for-"  
  
"Don't worry about it" I said smiling  
  
He left and as soon as I shut my door I pushed my purple vase full of flowers to the ground out of anger  
  
"Why the **_HELL_** __would he stalk me and Abby?" I asked angerly to no one  
  
I leaned my back on the door, looking up at the ceiling then closing my eyes. I let out a long slow breath to calm myself down. About 5 minutes later I started cleaning up the mess I made and then I drove off to the GAC headquarters.  
  
-Zak r u the office? Cause' I'm on my way-  
  
A few seconds later my phone went off  
  
-Yeah, everything ok?-Z  
-I'll tell u when I get there-  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
When I got there I went straight to the review room.  
  
"Hey Kayla"  
  
"Hey Aaron" I said hugging him, "How've you been?"  
  
"I'm doing good" he said letting me go  
  
"That's good, where's Zak and my baby girl?"  
  
"They should be back any minute, they ran to Wendy's for dinner"  
  
I looked at the time on my phone '6:25pm'. Then I heard the door open  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"There's my baby girl" I said picking her up as she ran to me, "Have you been good?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Aaron played hide-and-seek and we colored in my fairy coloring book"  
  
"I'm glad you had fun, now you go over there and eat" I said putting her down and pointed to where Zak had set up her chicken nuggets, fries, and what looked to be a chocolate frosty.  
  
 _Zak, she's not going to eat if there's something sweet infront of her_ I thought  
  
"You ok Kayla?" Aaron whispered to me  
  
"I just got news that I had a phsycopath following me and my daughter" I whispered back  
  
"That freaking sucks, Who was it?"  
  
"A guy that I went to school with"  
  
I then heard Zak say to Abby  
  
"Sweetie, eat your food first then you can have the frosty"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Pinky promise?" Zak asked sticking out his pinky  
  
"Pinky promise" she said taking Zak's pinky with hers  
  
I couldn't help but smile at that. Zak then came over to me and Aaron  
  
"Aaron do you think you can watch her, me and Kayla need to talk"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Zak left the room and I mouthed a 'thank you' to Aaron and he smiled. I followed Zak to his office and as soon as I was in there he shut the door  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
I sat in one of the leather chairs that was in his office  
  
"How fast can you take everything out of your guest room?"  
  
He looked at me confused for a moment then pulled a chair next to me  
  
"Kayla what happend?" he asked as he sat down in it  
  
"Well do you remember me telling the detective about Henry?"  
  
he nodded  
  
"Aparentely he's been stalking me...they searched his home and found pictures of me and my daughter, video tapes of me giving the weather reports... He even changed his name so it could be similiar to mine"  
  
"He's sick bastard"  
  
"Tell me about it. So the detective wants to put me into a protection program but I told him that I had somewhere else to stay-"  
  
"You don't need to explain anymore, I'll get the guest room cleared out for Abby. Billy will help repaint it, and me, Nick, and Aaron will get Abby's things in there. I've already got some drawers in my room cleared out for you"  
  
"Thank you Zak" I said with tears in my eyes  
  
"Kayla, don't cry, I'd do anything for you" he said then kissed me lovingly.  
  
We broke apart  
  
"We better get back in the review room so Aaron can go home and get some rest, the guest room will be ready tomorrow...Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
we headed back to the review room  
  
"Aaron, go home and rest we've got a busy day tomorrow" Zak said  
  
Aaron was about to say something but stopped himself when he saw Zak's serious face  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Aaron" Abby said  
  
"Bye munchkin"  
  
"Don't call me small" she said crossing her arms  
  
We all laughed at her. Aaron left  
  
"Ready to go home baby girl?" I asked when she took her last bite of food  
  
She nodded and grabbed her dolls and coloring books.  
  
"I'll get started on it as soon as I get home and help you out tomorrow" he said kissing me  
  
"Alright"  
  
"C'mon baby girl"  
  
"Bye daddy"  
  
"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
We then left. Once me and Abby arrived home I put her to bed  
  
 _I'll pack her room when she wakes up in the morning_ I thought as I started packing the kitchen.  
  
When I was done with that I started packing the pictures and then my little knick-knacks. I then got the bathroom done, I sighed and then yawned. I looked at the clock that I was about to put in the box '3:16am'  
  
"No wonder I'm tired" I said aloud, I yawned again and put the clock in the box, "I'll pack Abby's and my room later today" I said.  
  
I went to my room and fell ontop of my bed exhausted. It wasn't even 2 minutes and I was out like a light.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to my phone ringing, I rolled over to my left and answered it  
  
"Hello?" I asked tiredly  
"Hey sweetie, I'm at the front door"  
  
I looked over at my alarm clock '10:37am'. I shot up quickly  
  
 _I can't believe I slept that long_ I thought  
  
"I'll be down in a second" I said and hung up.  
  
I changed quickly and went to the front door.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys" I said when I opened the door and saw Zak, Nick, Aaron, and Billy  
  
"It's alright, what room is ready?" Nick asked  
  
"You can start here and then the kitchen...I'm going to go get Abby up and start acking her room" I said quickly and went back up the stairs.  
  
I went into her room and shook her lightly  
  
"It's time to get up baby girl" I said sweetly  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and yawned  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"What's that noise downstairs?"  
  
"Nick, Aaron, Billy, and daddy are down there helping us move"  
  
"Move to where?"  
  
"We're moving in with daddy"  
  
If she wasn't wake then, she sure was awake now. She jumped out of bed and I helped her get ready. As soon as she got her clothes on she ran down the stairs to greet the guys. I laughed at her and started packng her room.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
 _I didn't think she had so much stuff_ I thought as I packed the last princess thing she had  
  
"This room ready now?"  
  
I looked over at the door and there stood Zak  
  
"Yeah, just packed the last thing. I didn't realize she had so much Barbies and princesses" I said sighing  
  
Zak came to me and kissed me  
  
"Did you get everything done lastnight?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, and it's repainted like I said it would be" he said with a twitch of his eyebrow  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't think I've had so much pink in m-, our house before"  
  
 _Our house? Does he really mean that?_ I thought  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Mean what? The pink or that it's our house now?"  
  
I giggled  
  
"I guess both?"  
  
"I'm serious about all the pink...And I'm dead serious that my house is now ours" He said motioning between me and him  
  
My eyes started burning with happy tears  
  
"What's wrong?" Zak asked with concern while hugging me  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all"  
  
He kissed the top of my head and then let me go. Aaron then appeared infront of Abby's room  
  
"Is Abby's room ready?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys can get started...I've got to pack my room and then we'll be done"  
  
"I'll help" Zak said  
  
Me and him made it to my room and packed.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It took about two and a half hours to get everything arranged in Zak's house. I was in Abby's new room putting her clothes up when Zak came in and leaned up against the doorframe. I folded one of her shirts and put it in a drawer  
  
"What's up Zak?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering if you two are going to be ok while I'm gone"  
  
"Of course we'll be fine"  
  
I then heard a screech. I looked outside and saw Abby happily playing with Gracie in the backyard  
  
 _She seems even more happy_ I thought  
  
I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and a chin rest on my right shoulder  
  
"She looks happy" Zak said softly  
  
"She does" I said looking from the window to Zak, "Thank you"  
  
He smiled and kissed me. When we broke apart I noticed something  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Hmm?" He asked tightening his grip alittle  
  
"Who painted that?"  
  
Zak looked to where I was pointing. There was an ivory colored castle and you could see the detail of the bricks. There were dark blue roofs, and a flag that said 'Abby's Castle' in fancy old writing. And her bed was right under it  
  
"Billy painted it..." He said  
  
"I'm going to have to thank him"  
  
"I came up with the idea though" Zak said pouting  
  
I chuckled  
  
"And thank you Zak for coming up with the idea"  
  
I then kissed him on the lips.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It's been a week since we moved in with Zak. Me and Abby were by ourselves while Zak and the gang went on a lockdown somewhere in South Carolina to do a special lockdown. Right now I'm in Abby's room playing Barbie's with her  
  
"Kristi, would you like to come over?" Abby said while holding a wavy brown haired Barbie  
  
"I'd love to Samantha" I said in a high pitched tone while I was holding a dirty blonde Barbie  
  
"Mommy! Her name's Faye" Abby said holding up her Barbie  
  
"I'm sorry" I said with a chuckle, "I'd love to Faye"  
  
I looked up at her princess crown clock '12:34pm'  
  
"Sweetie, mommy's got to go make lunch...What do you want?"  
  
"Grill Cheese?"  
  
"Alright, I'll go make it right now" I said kissing her on the forehead and then getting up.  
  
I made it down to the kitchen and washed my hands. I got the bread, cheese, butter, skillet, and spachula out. While I was putting the butter on one side of the bread a thought hit me. I went back over to the fridge and got out the sliced ham. I finished making the sandwhich and put it in the skillet. I turned back around to wash my hands  
  
"What the?...I thought I put this over here" I said getting the dish soap bottle, squirting alittle and put it back where I had it  
  
I finished washing my hands and then finished up the sandwhich. Gracie came in the kitchen wagging her tail  
  
"Ready to eat Grace?"  
  
She yapped happily. I poured some food into her bowl and then put the grill cheese and ham on the plate. I was about to pick up the plate until I heard Gracie growling. I looked over at her and her ears were back with teeth showing and she was looking towards the sink.  
  
"What's wrong Gracie?" I asked and looked over at the sink  
  
I was shocked at what I saw, the dish soap was moved again.  
  
 _But how?_ I thought and I slowly looked around the kitchen and I saw a little red dot  
  
 _That's right, Zak did say something about him having cameras in the house to catch paranormal video_ I thought  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
I jumped slightly  
  
"Yeah baby girl?"  
  
"Daddy said he's back and he's at the office" Abby said holding out my cell phone  
  
"Thanks sweetie" I said taking the phone, "Here ya go sweetie" I said giving her the plate  
  
"Thanks" she said and went to the table to eat it  
  
I put the phone up to my ear  
  
"How'd it go?" I asked  
"It was fantastic and our winner from the mash-up contest was cool as hell"  
"That's good, where'd you guys investigate?"  
"The Old Charleston Jail"  
"You and prisons" I said chuckling  
"I know" Zak said chuckling, "By the way do you think you can come to the office today, I need your help with something"  
"Help on what?"  
"Some evidence"  
"I'm not that good like you guys, but I'll try"  
"Thanks sweetie, I need to help the guys out, I'll see you in a little bit"  
"Ok, bye"  
"Bye"  
  
We hung up. I looked over at Abby and she took her last bite  
  
"Baby girl, are you done?"  
  
She nodded her head and drank her grape kool-aid  
  
"Since your done...How 'bout we go see daddy?"  
  
Her face lit up  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, so go get your shoes on so we can get going"  
  
She slid off the chair and went to go put her shoes on.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We made it to the office about 45 minutes later and went up on the elevator. Once we got off the elevator Abby started running down the hallway  
  
"Abby" I said warningly, "Don't run, you might fall"  
  
She slowed down and walked next to me. I knocked on the review door and entered the room  
  
"Hey Kayla" Nick said  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
Abby went and hugged the guys and then went to Zak, which he picked her up and hugged her. I went to Zak as he put her back down so he could kiss and hug me.  
  
"What did you need help with?" I asked as he broke the kiss  
  
"We can't understand an EVP, so we were wondering if you could take a listen to it"  
  
"Can't Billy change the frequencies or whatever you call it?"  
  
"I tried and we still can't understand it" Billy said leaning back in the black leather rolling chair with his arms on the arm rests.  
  
"Abby sweetie, can you go sit over there while I help daddy and the guys out?" I asked pointing to the leather couch  
  
She went to the leather couch and Aaron gave her a laptop so she could play a game. I sat down in the other black rolling chair that was next to Billy  
  
"Here ya go" Billy said handing me some headphones  
  
"Thanks" I said while putting them on  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I nodded. I listened to it and then rolled my eyes  
  
"It's you Zak"  
  
"Really?" He asked dumbfounded  
  
"Yeah...Billy can you play it again so I can hear what he's asking to the ghosts"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He enhanced the audio and replayed it. I listened closely and then shock hit me, I turned around to look up at Zak but he was on one knee with a black velvet box that contained a beautiful diamond ring  
  
"So will you?" he asked  
  
My breath hitched in my throat as my mind kept replaying what I just heard on the EVP recorder 'I love you Kayla Summers, and I'll always be there for you and Abby. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Bagans?'  
  
I put my left hand out and nodded with tears of joy coming down my cheek as Zak slipped the ring on my finger. He got up and kissed me while the guys were whistling and clapping. When we broke apart Abby came to us  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because mommy's happy baby girl" I said wiping away the tears  
  
"Daddy made mommy happy?" She asked looking at me and Zak  
  
"Yeah, you see this ring..." I said showing her the ring, "This means daddy will be in our lives forever"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm" Zak said  
  
"YAY!" Abby said jumping on Zak and hugged him tightly  
  
I laughed because he almost fell from the impact of Abby. I heard Aaron say something into his vlog camera and I looked back down at my left hand  
  
 _This is perfect. Zak loves me and Abby, I love him, Abby loves him...What more could I ask for? I can't wait for this new begining_ I thought happily.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a couple of weeks since what I like to call the 'EVP proposal'. I told my dad and my best friend, which they were excited about the news.  
  
"So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Well Zak's got a couple of months off before he starts filming for the new season, so we're trying to get married sometime in thoughs couple of months," I said to my friend Jessica while I was getting ready for work.  
  
"How's Abby taking it?"  
  
"What do you mean Jess?"  
  
"Does she like the idea of you and Zak getting married?"  
  
"Of course she does Jess...She seems even more happy. If that's even possible," I said pulling my pants up.  
  
"I'm glad things are finally going right for you."  
  
"Thanks Jess, now what do you want?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I know for a fact you didn't just call me 10 minutes before I leave for work just to congradulate me again," I said matter of factly  
  
"Well since you're wedding's in a couple of months...We're going to go dress shopping when you get off work," Jess said.  
  
"Jess, I don't need help on picking out a wedding dress and I think it's to soon to get one anyway," I said.  
  
"But Kayla you need to at least start looking at them. And when you fing the one, you might have to get it tailored," She said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine," I said sighing, "Just text me the place where you want to meet up and we'll get this done. Now I've got to go, I'll see you later Jess."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I hung up the phone with a sigh,  
  
 _Jess is a nut,_ I thought and finished getting ready.  
  
I went down to the kitchen but stop near the doorway when I heard Zak say just above a whisper,  
  
"Don't tell mommy what we did ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I went into the kitchen, "Don't tell mommy what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Abby jumped and Zak's eyes widened a little. I looked at what she was eating.  
  
"How'd you get her to eat Cheerios?" I asked squinting at the bowl.  
  
"That's my little secret," Zak said smirking.  
  
I went and got a spoon and ate some of Abby's cereal. I swallowed it and gave him a playful glare.  
  
"You put some sugar in it," I stated.  
  
"Can I get by with one thing without you knowing?" He said with a fake pout.  
  
"Zak you know not many things get past me." I said and gave him a kiss and he gladly returned it.  
  
When we broke apart I said, "Well I've got to get going or I'm going to be late for work. Abby are you coming with mommy?"  
  
"No, I want to go with daddy."  
  
"Ok, now you two better behave while I'm gone." I said pointing at Abby then at Zak.  
  
"Yes, mother." He said.  
  
"Watch it young man, you might get punished if you keep acting like that."  
  
Zak pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Kayla, you can punish me anytime."  
  
My mouth hung open slightly from shock and I don't know if it was the room or me but it felt like it was about 95 degrees in the kitchen right now. I cleared my throat and said,  
  
"I-I need to get going before I'm late."  
  
Zak chuckled at my reaction and let me go with one more kiss.  
  
"Have a good day Kayla."  
  
"I will. I love you baby girl," I said giving her a kiss on the head  
  
"Love you too."  
  
I then left the house and went to work.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ ABBY'S POV \\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\**  
  
After my mom left and I finished my cereal daddy said,  
  
"How 'bout we go to the office for a little bit and then we'll get some ice cream and go to the park?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Daddy helped me off the ginormous stool that was at the counter, which mommy and daddy likes to call it an island, in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, go get your shoes on and we'll go to the office."  
  
I went to my room, which I loved. I had my very own castle on my wall that uncle Billy painted, I had a Cinderella lamp on my pink nightstand from uncle Nick before he moved, and a special nightlight from uncle Aaron, he likes to call it the 'Big Steppin' nightlight'. I got my sandels on and went back downstairs to daddy.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," I said excitedly.  
  
We made it to the office and was greeted by uncle Aaron.  
  
"There's the little munchkin', How've ya been?" Aaron asked me while picking me up and giving me a hug.  
  
"I'm doin' good uncle Aaron," I said hugging him back.  
  
He put me down and I went over to the black leather couch and sat down. The office door opened and it was Billy.  
  
"Uncle Billy!"  
  
"Hey princess Abby," He said with a smile  
  
I saw that he had some bags, cups and a happy meal from McDonald's. It's been a few hours since I ate my breakfast and I was getting hungry.  
  
"You hungry?" Uncle Billy asked.  
  
I nodded my head. He smiled and handed me the box.  
  
"Chicken nuggets with fries and a Sprite. Right?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm."  
  
I opened the box and started eating while daddy and the guys started working and eating. I guess about 25 minutes later uncle Aaron got bored and came to play with me. He got a piece of paper and we started playing tic-tac-toe.  
  
"I'll be Xs and you be Os." Aaron said  
  
"Ok, but uncle Aaron..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're going down."  
  
We started the game. There were three more spaces left and I had two ways to win. Aaron blocked my vertical win, so I put my O diagonally. I threw my fists in the air.  
  
"I told you I was going to win," I said happily.  
  
"I guess you did," Uncle Aaron said chuckling.  
  
When me and him were done playing tic-tac-toe, we started taking goofy pictures. Daddy then called at me and Aaron.  
  
"Alright, we're done. Abby, you ready to go get some ice cream and then head to the park?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I hugged uncle Aaron and uncle Billy bye. Daddy strapped me in the back seat and we headed to the ice cream shop.  
  
We were sitting in the park eating our ice cream. I got three scoops of the chocolate chocolate chip and daddy got two scoops of vanilla. When me and him were done I went down on the spiral slide that was blue and purple. I done that a few times and then I went to daddy.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"I wanna do the monkey bars."  
  
He got up from the bench with a smile on his face and helped me on the monkey bars. He helped across the bars both ways.  
  
"Can you push me on the swing?" I asked when he put me down on the ground.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I ran over to the swings and got on the yellow one. Daddy got behind me.  
  
"Hang on tight."  
  
I hung onto the old chains harder. And I squealed when he pushed me. I wasn't ready to go that high yet, but it was still fun. While I was swinging I spotted something I've never been on before.  
  
"Daddy, I want to ride on that," I said pointing to the thing.  
  
He looked at was I was pointing at and stopped the swing gently. When it stopped I jumped off the swing and ran towards the thing and daddy wasn't to far behind. I got on it and daddy said,  
  
"You better get in the middle or you'll fly out and hurt yourself."  
  
I got in the middle and I asked him,  
  
"What is this thing?"  
  
"It's called a merry-go-round."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see, now hang on tight sweetie."  
  
I held on to the metal tightly and he put his hand on a piece of metal and started jogging around in circles, with me spinning. When he got faster, the merry-go-round got faster and pretty soon everything was a blur from how fast it was going. Daddy let go of it and I spun and laughed. Pretty soon it started slowing down and daddy finally made it stop.  
  
"C'mon Abby, daddy's gotta sit down for a minute," He said breathing heavy.  
  
I got off and I was wobbly. Daddy took my hand and we went to the bench and sat down to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

My shift was over unfortunately. I didn't want to go dress shopping. Not because I'm getting cold feet but because Jess is really annoying when it comes to dresses. I sighed and looked at the text message, 'Bride's 2 B'. I got in my car and headed to the boutique.  
  
Once I got to the Bride's 2 B door, I was greeted by Jess.  
  
"How've ya been Kayla?" She asked me while opening the door for me.  
  
"I'm doing fine Jess," I said as we walked in.  
  
"What kind of dress do you want exactly?"  
  
"Something simple and basic Jess."  
  
I saw that 'You've got to be kidding me' look on her face.  
  
"What? I don't want a dress that's so puffy that Zak can't reach me when it's time to seal the marriage. And I definitely don't want a dress that has so many rhinestones on it that you have to wear sunglasses from the shininess," I stated.  
  
"Ok. Do you want sleeves, straps, or no straps?" Jess asked as she started walking away from the really puffy dresses.  
  
She then stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Basically what I'm trying to say is...Do you want Zak to have a hard time getting you out of the dress or not?"  
  
I could feel my face heating up. Why in the world would she say something like that in public? That's right, it's her. She's very unpredictable at times.  
  
"Jess. I don't think the whole world wants to know," I hissed.  
  
"There's no one here Kayla. Just some of the employees, that's it," She said while taking my hand, "Now c'mon. What kind?"  
  
"I've always liked strapless dresses."  
  
"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere," Jess said.  
  
We made it to the strapless dresses and then she said,  
  
"I'm going to look at the flower girl dresses."  
  
Before I could say anything she was gone.  
  
 _Why did I agree to go shopping with her?_  
  
I started looking at some dresses until a lady that looked to be in her early 40s came up to me.  
  
"Are you finding everything ok?"  
  
"Not really," I said honestly.  
  
"What type of dress are you looking for?" She asked nicely.  
  
"I would like a dress that's strapless or very little straps..."  
  
She nodded and I continued, "I don't want to look like a blingy cupcake."  
  
She chuckled at that and motioned for me to follow her. We made it to a section that had strapless dresses that were simple.  
  
"Here's one big question, what's your dress size?"  
  
"Um...Size 4."  
  
She started looking for a size 4. I felt my phone go off so I looked at it, '1 new text'. I opened it and saw a very puffy, sparkly, hot pink dress.  
  
-Wat u think?-J  
  
-No-  
  
I put my phone back in my pocket in time for the lady to hand me a dress.  
  
"You can try this on right over there," She said pointing to the dressing rooms, "And if you need me I'll be right outside the door."  
  
I closed the door and put the dress on. When I got it on I stepped out of the room so she could zip the dress up. I looked in the mirror, turning around to look at the back then bit the inside of my cheek.  
  
 _I like this dress but it's missing something._  
  
"Not the one is it?"  
  
"No. I love the style but it missing something."  
  
"Like designs or some rhinestones?"  
  
"I'll try some sparkle."  
  
"Alright," She said as she unzipped the dress so I could get out of it.  
  
I went back into the tiny room and sat on the small bench with an inaudible sigh, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. After a few more dresses I was starting to get sad because none of these dresses said 'me'.  
  
"I've got one more dress for you to try on. I'll be right back."  
  
The lady took off and Jess finally found me.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Not good. None of these dresses are me."  
  
"You wanna go?"  
  
"If this dress that the lady is getting from the back isn't me, then we'll leave."  
  
Just then she came back with a dress.  
  
"Here's the last one we'll try on for today. I know this kind of thing gets very overwhelming," She said handing me the dress, "It might be a little big but if you love it, we'll tailor it."  
  
I went in and changed one more time then came out. The lady used a special clip so the dress would fit right. I finally turned around and looked in the mirror. I felt my lips form a huge smile, this was the one. After two hours I finally found the one.  
  
"You look beautiful Kayla," Jess said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So?" The lady asked curiously even though she knew the answer to this one.  
  
"I love it," I said happily.  
  
"That's great. Let me write the measurements down then you can get out of it."  
  
She wrote down the measurements and I went back into the dressing room and put my regular clothes back on. When I came out Jess was at the cashier buying something. The lady that was helping me out came back to me.  
  
"Here's your receipt number."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping out," I said.  
  
"It's not a problem. By the way, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"His names Zak Bagans," I said shyly.  
  
"Really?" She said surprised, "My two girls watch his show all the time."  
  
"How long have you guys been together?"  
  
"A little over a year now."  
  
"Well, I hope it goes well for the two of you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jess then came to us and said,  
  
"Ready Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah," I said then turned back to the lady, " And thanks again for everything."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Me and Jess left the store. Once we were outside she showed me the dress she got for Abby.  
  
"Jess," I said sighing.  
  
"What? She likes princess things, she'll love this."  
  
She looked at her phone then said,  
  
"I've got to go. I'll keep this dress until the wedding day. That way you can't return it."  
  
She hugged me and left. I got in the car and headed to a place that helps take away my stress and pressure.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I drove on the long winding bumpy road. Boy did this road need re-paved, parts of the road had broken off and now laying in the lush green grass. There were cracks, tiny pebbles, and dirt on the road too. I made it to the small parking lot and got out of my car and went to a vacant picnic table. I sighed contently and closed my eyes when a warm breeze hit my face.  
  
My life's been interesting ever since Zak came into my life. Sometimes I think it was fate that brought us together, then again it could've been Victor. When Zak found out that I had a two year old, which she turned three while me and Zak were together, he didn't run away like the other guys did. When my abusive, soulless **_mother_** __and her no good for nothing husband sexual abused Abby, he was there at the hospital that night to make sure everything was alright. I'm surprised he's stayed around for so long, no matter what has happened.  
  
Then there's that small part of me with doubt. Could Zak just be using me for something? What will happen when we get married? Will he still love me and Abby? Will he treat us like he's been treating us or will all that change once I have his last name? Will he be faithful or run around with another girl while he's out ghost hunting? Will Zak want his own child? And most importantly, will the marriage last?  
  
"Is this spot taken?"  
  
I looked up and saw Zak holding Abby.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked shocked as I scooted over for Zak and Abby to sit down.  
  
"I wanted to come," Abby said as she sat on my lap.  
  
Zak leaned his back on the picnic table with a smirk and said,  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."  
  
"I did. When I was done I went with Jess to dress shop. Then I came here to relax."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"It was actually stressful because I couldn't find the dress I wanted. But I finally found it after two hours."  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You're going to have to wait until I walk down the aisle."  
  
"Why can't I see it right before we get married?"  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you that's it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before they get married?"  
  
"A couple of people. You actually believe that?"  
  
"To a degree," I said then I changed the subject, "How 'bout we head on home and eat some tacos."  
  
"Yay," Abby said then got off of me.  
  
"Slow down baby girl, you might trip over something."  
  
"You ok?" Zak asked me while looking into my eyes as if the answer would be there.  
  
"I'll be fine. I've got a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Kayla, you don't have to hide anything from me. We're going to be getting married in three weeks. You can trust me."  
  
"I know I can Zak. The things on my mind right now are personal though."  
  
"Alright," He said then kissed my forehead and helped me on my feet as soon as he was on his.  
  
"Abby wear you out today?" I asked smirking.  
  
"You have no idea. Just because I'm in shape it doesn't mean I have her energy."  
  
"I know, I wish I had half her energy," I said giggling.  
  
Abby came back to Zak and he picked her up and went to his car. She was talking to Zak a mile a minute with so much enthusiasm and he answered back with just as much even though he was tired.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
When we made it home I fixed tacos and we ate. Once 10:00 hit Abby passed out on the couch while we were all watching Lilo and Stitch. Zak picked her up to put her to bed and I couldn't help but smile at that. I decided to shut the BluRay player and TV off then head off to bed. I put on one of Zak's oversized shirts and crawled into bed, Gracie went to her dog bed that was in the corner of the room and layed down. Pretty soon Zak came in, I heard his take off his jeans and shirt then I felt him get into bed.  
  
"Night Kayla," He whispered in my ear then kissed down my neck.  
  
Each kiss lingering longer. He made his way back up my neck and I felt my heart beat quicken just a little. Then he kissed the top of my head and put his head on his pillow and wrap his strong arms around me protectively.  
  
 _What am I worrying about? Everything's going to work out fine. Right?_


	23. Chapter 23

**3 Weeks Later  
  
** It was finally wedding day and I was starting to get nervous. We decided that we wanted our wedding to be somewhere beautiful, so we chose Waikiki, Hawaii. Our hotel sat near the crystal blue ocean. I was in my hotel room and Zak was a couple of rooms down getting ready for our big day. I was sitting at a Victorian vanity, that was in the huge bathroom, getting my hair done by Jess.  
  
"How are ya feeling?" Jess asked as she put a bobby pin in my hair.  
  
"Nervous."  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about. He loves you and you love him, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
Abby came running into the bathroom, "Mommy, grandpa's here!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
  
"I'm right here honey bear."  
  
I chuckled at that name. When I was about five I wanted some honey in my plain oatmeal so I climbed on the cabinet and got it. When I took it back to my bowl I opened the lid and squeezed the bear, the lid wasn't on tight enough and honey got everywhere.  
  
"Hi dad. Why do you have a video camera?" I said looking at him through the mirror.  
  
"To record my daughter's wedding of course. It's not on yet."  
  
"Good because I look like a total mess. By the way, can you help Abby put on her dress?"  
  
"Sure...Come on sprinkles, let's get you ready."  
  
"Alright, hairs done, time to get the dress on, then your make-up," Jess said.  
  
"Why can't we do the make-up now?"  
  
"Do you want it all smeared and your dress get that stuff all over it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then. I'll be right back."  
  
Jess left the bathroom to get my wedding dress. When Jess left, Abby came running into the bathroom.  
  
"Look mommy!"  
  
"You look like a little princess," I said smiling and hugging her.  
  
I took my iPhone and took a picture of her. Jess came back in with the wedding dress and hung it on the door hanger.  
  
"You look so cute," Jess gushed, "Do you love it?"  
  
"Yeah, I look like a princess."  
  
Me and Jess chuckled as Abby left to play with grandpa. I got my dress on and Jess started on my make-up. When that was done my dad and Jess took pictures of me and Abby together.  
  
"It's almost time Kayla. I'm going to go check to see if Zak is ready," my dad said.  
  
A few minutes past and my dad came back in the room.  
  
"He'll be ready in a second. Zak ran into a little problem."  
  
"Is he ok?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah he's fine. He stubbed his toe on the bed."  
  
"Dad, don't do that, I thought it was something serious."  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
I saw Zak standing in the beautifully decorated gazebo by the preacher. The gazebo was right by the ocean. Abby started down the light pink velvet aisle tossing pink rose petals from side to side. When she reached the first row of chairs she gave Aaron a high-five then went up to Zak to stand. I linked my arm with my dad's and we started down the aisle. Once we reached the front the preacher asked,  
  
"Who gives Kayla Summers away?"  
  
"Me, her father."  
  
He then let me go of my arm and hugged me tightly. My dad sat down next to Zak's parents with a smile and teary eyes. I went into the gazebo and stood in front of Zak. He was wearing a standard tux, white collared shirt with black slacks and jacket, and a black tie. And of course he had to have his infamous 'Zak fin'. Pretty soon the preacher started our holy matrimony.  
  
Abby started rocking back and forth on her feet looking bored, but that's to be expected from a 4 year old. My dad motioned for her to go sit by him and I put my hand on her shoulder to tell Abby that it was ok to go. Soon after the preacher began the traditional vows. He handed Zak a ring and said,  
  
"Zak place this on her left ring finger and repeat after me."  
  
Zak took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger.  
  
"I Zak Bagans will vow to love you, cherish you, until death do us part," the preacher said.  
  
"I Zak Bagans will vow to love you, cherish you, until death do us part," Zak said with a smile and rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand.  
  
The preacher gave me a ring and said, "Kayla place this ring on his left ring finger and repeat after me."  
  
I took the ring and placed it on Zak left ring finger.  
  
"I Kayla Summers will vow to love you, cherish you, until death do us part."  
  
"I Kayla Summers will vow to love you, cherish you, until death do us part," I said with a big smile.  
  
"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bagans, you may kiss your bride," the preacher said with a smile.  
  
Zak put both of his hands gently on my face and captured my lips with his. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. When we pulled away everyone cheered, I saw my dad and in-laws wipe their eyes and clap. I chuckled to myself seeing my dad cry, every time I saw him cry he'd make the typical 'I wasn't crying' excuses.  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
We went in the event hall that was in the hotel for our wedding reception. The was a beautiful canopy where the bride, groom and parents sat under and the guests tables were close to the canopy. The event hall was decorated wonderfully. Everyone took there seats so me and Zak could dance for the first time as husband and wife. The music started and Zak grabbed my left hand gently and put his other hand on my waist. I put my right hand on his left shoulder as we danced to the slow song. I couldn't stop smiling at him and he couldn't stop smiling at me.  
  
When the song was over everyone clapped.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I steal her for a song would you?"  
  
"Not at all Mr. Summers."  
  
"You're married to my daughter now, you can call me dad."  
  
Zak nodded and gave me a kiss before going and sitting at our table with Abby.  
  
My dad took and I took the same position when I was dancing with Zak. When the song started me and my dad started dancing. While the song was playing I was smiling while my eyes started burning and my vision getting blurry as I tried to hold back tears. I loved this song so much but it always made me cry like a baby. I felt my dad take his hand off my waist and wipe a tear off my cheek that escaped my eye. When the song ended I buried my face into his chest and hugged him tightly to regain my composure. He hugged me back while he rubbed my back. I took a deep breath and lifted my head as we walked back to the tables.  
  
It was time for me and Zak to cut the cake. Aaron and my dad had their video recorders going as me and Zak held the knife together and cut the cake. We each took a small piece to feed it to each other.  
  
"Who's going first?" I asked.  
  
"I'll go first."  
  
Zak put the cake in front of me and I took a bite and he set it back onto the plate.  
  
I picked up his piece of cake and he scrunched up his nose a little. I chuckled and said,  
  
"Zak, honey, one bite isn't going to make you lose your figure."  
  
He took a bite and before he could get to far away smooshed the cake in his face and drug it all the way into his precious hair. Aaron was practically on the ground from laughing so hard. Aaron knew how 'important' Zak's hair was and I just put white frosting and chocolate cake in his hair.  
  
"Oops. My hand slipped," I said giggling.  
  
He picked up a towel to wipe his face and get the cake out of his hair. He leaned towards me and whispered,  
  
"You're going to pay for that."  
  
"Is that a promise?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Yeah it is. Just wait."  
  
Abby came to us and tugged on Zak's pants.  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
"Alright sweetie."  
  
They went to the dance floor and started dancing. It was so cute to see Zak trying to dance with some that barely went up to his waist.  
  
When the reception was over my dad took Abby with him so me and Zak could have some time to ourselves.  
  
"Ready for payback?" Zak asked smirking with fire in his eyes.  
  
He didn't give me time to respond, he kissed me hard and we barely made it into the hotel room so we could complete us on being husband and wife.


	24. Epilogue

**1 Yr. Later  
  
** A lot has changed in a year. Me and Zak's been married for a year, Abby started kindergarten, my dad moved to Vegas to be closer to me, Zak, and Abby, and lastly Abby's having a little baby brother. Ever since me and Zak tied the knot she's wanted to be a big sister. When I found out I was pregnant I was trying to think of a way to tell Zak, and I found a way...  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
I just got home after I picked Abby up at my dad's house, Abby was playing with Gracie so I took that moment to take _the test_. When I was done I put it on the sink and went to the kitchen to get Abby a snack.  
  
"Here Abby," I said handing her a pack of fruit snacks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I got one of her princess cups and filled it with cherry kool-aid then handed it to her. I went back into the bathroom to check the result. Positive. I felt my lips curl into a huge smile.  
  
 _I'm pregnant! Time to think of a creative way to tell Zak._  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
I heard Abby yell with happiness. I quickly put the cap on the test and hid it in one of my dresser draws then went down to the living room. When Zak got done hugging Abby he put her down and kissed me.  
  
"How was the investigation?"  
  
"It was intense."  
  
"Daddy, can I go with you next time?"  
  
"You can when you're as tall as your mom," Zak said.  
  
"Why? I know all the things."  
  
"What things?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I know the small rectangle thing with the play, stop, and record buttons, the camera, the radio thing, and the thing that has the silver stick on top of it and you see numbers," She said counting them with her fingers.  
  
"Where'd you learn all of that?" Zak asked.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses who?" I said to Zak. Aaron.  
  
"Aaron," Abby said happily.  
  
I smiled at Zak and said,  
  
"That was my first guess. What about you?"  
  
"I was going to say Billy. I'll tell you what Abby..." Zak started while he bent down to her level. Then started again, "When you learn the names of those 'things' and when you're as tall as your mom, I'll take you ghost hunting. Deal?" Zak asked with his hand out.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Abby shook his hand.  
  
"Well... since you two are making deals I'm going to start dinner," I said with a smile and went to the kitchen.  
  
I made some sautéed chicken breast with mash potatoes and corn. We ate and talked about our days. I hid my smile because Abby was feeding Gracie little pieces of chicken from the table. Good thing Zak wasn't really paying attention because Zak doesn't like Gracie being fed at the table. When dinner was over Abby went to her room to play while I rinsed the dishes and Zak put them in the dishwasher. I tucked Abby into bed an hour later and me and Zak cuddled with each other then went to bed.  
  
The next morning after I made breakfast Abby went with Zak to the office and I went to the store. When I went back home I started my plan on telling Zak that we were having a baby. About 45 minutes later I was done with the project. I took out my phone and created a Vine video then sent it to Zak. A few minutes later Zak sent a text.  
  
-I know u color coordinate your M&Ms. Why r u sending me a video of it?-Z  
  
I mentally smacked myself while I sighed loudly. The message was clearly spelled out and he couldn't see it. So I took a picture of it and sent it to him with a message.  
  
-There's a message in those M&Ms. Take a closer look!-  
  
He text back,  
  
-I'm still not seeing it-Z  
  
-I'll post it to Twitter and see what your followers say. k? good.-  
  
I logged onto Twitter and posted the Vine video.  
  
 **@Zak_Bagans** can't figure out what this message says. Please help him out!  
  
After about five minutes I got a call from Zak.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked without saying hello.  
  
"Serious about posting the video or what the message says?"  
  
"The message."  
  
"Yeah. It's true."  
  
The line was quiet for a few minutes and he started to worry me.  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Hey there Kayla. Conrads to you both."  
  
"Billy? What's going on? Why are you on Zak's phone?"  
  
"Everything's fine Kayla. Zak's out in the hall acting like a kid with a sugar rush. He's jumping around everywhere and twirling Abby around. He's back, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright," I said laughing.  
  
"Do you know how happy you've made me?"  
  
"I can just imagine," I said giggling at Zak.  
  
"How about we go out to eat tonight? You get to pick the place honey."  
  
"If you insist. How about mexican?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Me and Abby will be there here in a little bit."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too.  
  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
"Honey Bear, do you want me to take sprinkles for the weekend? It looks like you could use some rest."  
  
"Please mommy! Can I spent the night at grandpa's?" Abby asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I guess you could. Go pack your night bag."  
  
"Thanks mommy," She said while hugging me and then ran to her room.  
  
"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine dad. Zak's lane will be landing in a few hours."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Abby came back down with her night bag.  
  
"I love you mommy," She said kissing my cheek then looked at my belly, "Love you Alex," then kissed it.  
  
"Love you too baby girl."  
  
When they left I layed down on the couch and Gracie jumped up on top of it with me. She put her head on my legs and I fell to sleep quickly.  
  
I felt Gracie's head pop up and she jumped off the couch. I opened my eyes to see what time it was, 1:27am. I heard the front door open and close quietly so I got up to greet Zak.  
  
"Hi honey," I said kissing him, I could tell he was exhausted from the investigation and from the plane ride.  
  
"Hey," He said with a yawn then kissed me.  
  
That kiss was over quick when I groaned in displeasure.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zak asked yawning again and rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"I'm having contractions."  
  
"That's good," He said as he started to walk past me but stopped and turned around quickly.  
  
"Contractions? As in the baby's coming?" He asked wide awake now and in alert mode.  
  
I nodded my head as another one came.  
  
"How far apart are they?"  
  
"I don't know. They just started."  
  
"We've got to pack you're bag..."  
  
"Zak..."  
  
"Call my mom..."  
  
"Zak..."  
  
"Call your dad..."  
  
"Zak!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"First of all calm down. Second, I've already got the bag packed. Third, go call your mom and I'll call my dad. ok?"  
  
"Right," he said and kissed me before calling his mom.  
  
While he was talking to his mom I called my dad and told him what was going on and I timed the contractions. When they were about ten minutes apart I told Zak we needed to leave. I know Zak hates demons, but he was being a demon right now by putting the gas petal practically into the floor board.  
  
When we arrived my dad was there and Zak's mom was there.  
  
"How are you feeling Honey Bear?"  
  
"I'm fine dad. Is Abby ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fast asleep. Shelly's looking after her."  
  
A few minutes went by and I was put into a delivery room. Zak was on my left, my dad was on my right, and Zak's mom was by Zak rubbing his back trying to calm him down. I couldn't help but notice that Zak looked pretty good wearing scrubs. The doctor came in and check to see if I was ready, and I was.  
  
"Kayla, when you feel a contraction I need you to push."  
  
I nodded and when I felt a contraction I pushed. Zak's mom counted to 15 while I squeezed my dad's and Zak's hand. A few hours went by and finally the doctor said one more push and I pushed. Right after that we heard a wailing noise and the doctor asked Zak if he wanted to cut the cord. Zak cut the cord while he looked like he was going to pass out, but he got it done. The nurses cleaned Alexander Tristan Bagans up and handed him to me. Zak started rubbing Alex's cheek with the back of his index finger.  
  
"He's so small and soft."  
  
"He's a spitting image of you when you were a baby," Zak's mom said to him.  
  
Everybody took turns holding him until the nurse came and got Alex to put him in the nursery. A little while later Zak's mom and my dad left. I was transferred to a normal room and Zak crawled into the bed with me. I layed my head on his chest while he rubbed my back soothingly. I have two amazing children and an amazing husband. What more could I ask for?


End file.
